El último emblema
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Estamos en un futuro lejano, en el cual los descendientes de los niños elegidos que conocemos se enfrentarán a algo en verdad extraño, sobre todo la descendiente de Tai Kamiya. Misterios, intrigas, lágrimas y risas, amores y desamores. Eso prometo y más.
1. Pasado, presente y futuro

_ Debo aclarar que esta historia sigue en algunos puntos el final de _Digimon 02_ pero en otros puntos no, lo cual se irá viendo poco a poco conforme avance la trama. Lo único que quise hacer fue usar mi imaginación para idear un futuro lejano en el cual algunas de las parejas que yo (y quizá uno que otro fan) deseaba que existiera y a la mera hora nada de nada, se hicieran realidad aquí. Así que dejando atrás la palabrería y esperando que esto sea de su agrado, los dejo con el principio de lo que prometo será una historia que tendrá muchas cosas qué contar._

**Capítulo I: Pasado Presente, Presente Pasado Y Futuro... Incierto.**

La verdad era que estaban perdidas. Desde un principio sabían que podía pasarles algo como eso, pero no habían querido pensarlo antes. Ahora todo lo que habían hecho les daba vueltas en la cabeza, junto con lo que les pasaba en ese momento y lo que estaba por venir; de esto último, Destinymon esta vez no sabía nada de nada.

Destinymon, la digimon guardiana del destino. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que terminaría así? Cuando cuatro años antes le había empezado a proporcionar su ayuda a la descendiente de Taichi Kamiya, no se paró a pensar mucho en las consecuencias. Sencillamente sabía que esa niña era la única que la escuchaba y por lo tanto, la única a la que podía haberle pedido aquel favor. Sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar que quiz�, si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora ella y la niña no estarían en aquella situación.

Mientras tanto, junto a ella, estaba una chica que próximamente iba a cumplir quince años, aunque no lo pareciera. Hacía cuatro años, cuando tenía once, empezó junto con sus amigos una aventura que ella recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer: la isla File, el continente Sarvar, las batallas en el mundo real... todo estaba bien grabado en su memoria. Como también estaba grabada la voz que le decía, desde el primer día de su aventura, todos los nuevos digimons que iban descubriendo ella y sus amigos. Al principio la voz le daba miedo, pero cuando comprendió que lo único que quería era ayudarla, le puso más atención. Luego, cuando pasaron tres años desde su primera aventura, todo cambió. La voz ya le había dicho quién era y porqué la ayudaba, pero quería pedirle un gran favor, uno que le costaría mucho trabajo decidir si hacerlo o no. Pero en eso la voz se equivocó. La chica accedió de inmediato, pues sabía porqué la voz se lo pedía. Y ahora, viendo las consecuencias de lo sucedido, se preguntaba seriamente si había hecho lo correcto.

¿Destinymon? –preguntó una voz seria, fría y grave frente a la digimon ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, Superior –respondió la digimon con su voz dulce, habitualmente segura, en ese momento temblorosa ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

-Aquí quienes preguntamos somos nosotros –le dijo la voz seria –pero contestaré tu pregunta. Quise saber si eras tú porque simplemente no te reconozco.

El poseedor de la voz, un ser envuelto en una toga oscura y cuya cara estaba cubierta por una capucha, movió la cabeza de arriba abajo para observar a Destinymon detenidamente. Ciertamente, no parecía un digimon como los demás, puesto que parecía una adolescente humana de cabello corto y castaño oscuro, con alas, un antifaz, una especie de lanza y vestimenta extraña más que cualquier otra cosa. Ese aspecto era una de las tantas consecuencias de los actos que había hecho en los últimos cuatro años.

¿Y tú eres... –continuó la voz, dirigiéndose a la joven que estaba junto a Destinymon -...Taniko Kamiya, cierto¿La elegida del valor?

-Sí, señor –contestó la chica tímidamente.

Ahora su aspecto es muy parecido –observó la voz –seguro se debe a lo que hicieron.

Taniko Kamiya no pudo negar esas palabras, pues eran ciertas. Ella era una linda muchachita ojos castaño oscuro y cabello corto del mismo tono, cuyas puntas estaban algo onduladas. También era alta, delgada y en conjunto, muy bonita. Varios chicos de la secundaria Odaiba coincidían en que era una de las chicas más linda que conocían, y eso que no era la más bonita de la escuela. No, ese papel lo ocupaba la mejor amiga de Taniko, Yamako Ishida, bajista y vocalista de su propio grupo musical. Pero lo que más atraía de Taniko Kamiya, una vez que la conocías, era su torrente de cualidades. Ésa era una de las principales razones para que Destinymon le hubiera pedido ayuda.

-Muy bien, vamos a comenzar –indicó una voz seria y fría, pero aguda, como de mujer. Esta voz provenía de la figura a la derecha de la primera que había hablado –no tenemos todo el día.

-Bien dicho –dijo otra voz a la izquierda de la primera, igual de fría que la de sus compañeros y además, con un dejo de burla –además, no creo que tarde mucho.

-Está bien –acordó la voz del centro, la primera que había hablado –Destinymon, Taniko Kamiya¿saben la razón por la que han sido llamadas aquí?

Ambas asintieron.

-Se les acusa de haberse aliado de forma poco conveniente –continuó la voz –al parecer de los Superiores. ¿Quieren oír los detalles?

Ambas volvieron a asentir.

Hace cuatro años, en el verano del año 2102 –comenzó la voz seria y fría que parecía de mujer –fueron convocados los niños elegidos nuevamente. Para ahorrarse un poco de trabajo, o quizá porque así tenía que ser –ladeó la cabeza hacia Destinymon y prosiguió –el sistema trajo a los descendientes de los primeros niños elegidos de los que tenemos registros confiables. Los nombres de esos niños son Yamako Ishida, Saro Takenouchi, Koushouri Izumi, Martín Tachikawa, Joy Kido, Tukare Takaishi y Hakiri Kamiya, sin mencionar a Taniko Kamiya aquí presente.

Mak, Saro, Izzy, Martín, Joy, T.K. (aquí las iniciales pronunciadas en español, o sea, Te-Ka), Haki... Taniko reprimió una queja contra los seres que tenía enfrente¿por qué no los llamaban de la forma en la que los conocían todos? Pero sabía que era inútil. Se quedó callada, mientras la voz seguía con su discurso de los hechos.

-Desde el primer día que los niños humanos estuvieron aquí, Destinymon estuvo interviniendo en el curso de los eventos, al hablar con Taniko Kamiya acerca de los sucesos tan similares que había ocurrido hace poco más de un siglo –la voz se interrumpió y miró a Destinymon –Ésta es la primera acusación en tu contra, Destinymon. Se te acusa de interferir en el curso de los eventos¿cómo te declaras?

-Culpable –dijo la digimon con la cara en alto –pero sólo porque ésa es mi función. Tenía que hacer que esos niños cumplieran con la misión que se les había impuesto, puesto que tenía que pasar. Era su destino.

Hubo un momento de silencio luego del cual la voz que se oía de mujer habló.

-Por ese tecnicismo borraremos esa acusación –informó, lo que hizo que Destinymon sintiera un breve júbilo –pero aún no hemos terminado. Como recordarás, con los anteriores elegidos te comunicaste en una ocasión poseyendo a la portadora del emblema de la luz, Hikari Kamiya. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no usaste al descendiente de Hikari Kamiya para comunicarte con los elegidos, sino que usaste a Taniko Kamiya¿correcto?

-Sí –contestó Destinymon en un susurro.

-Pero discutiremos ese detalle luego –prosiguió la voz –lo que se está haciendo ahora es recapitular los hechos. Bien, como decía, Destinymon intervenía en el curso de los eventos, pero eso no pasó a mayores. Los niños elegidos cumplieron su tarea, eliminando varios problemas del Digimundo, y volvieron al mundo real, de donde habían venido. Pero tres años después de eso, surgieron otros problemas que exigían traerlos de vuelta. Y no sólo a ellos, sino a aquellos que debían portar los D-3, descendientes de los anteriores, obviamente. Los nombres de los niños que se unieron a los que ya había son Deisuko Motomiya, Miyaki Inoue, Oiri Hida y al arreglarse el problema por el que éstos fueron llamados en primer lugar, también se les unió Keiko Ichijouji.

-Daisy, Yolek, Cobie, Kei... También a ellos Taniko tenía que ver y decirles que lamentaba mucho lo ocurrido, como quería decírselos a Mak, Saro, Izzy, Martín, Joy, T.K. y Haki. Pero para eso quizá tendría que esperar mucho tiempo.

-Al unirse estos nuevos elegidos a los que ya estaban, cometiste tu segundo error, Destinymon, el primero de tus verdaderos crímenes. Careciendo de un cuerpo físico, le pediste a Taniko Kamiya que te prestara el suyo, dado que te habías dado cuenta que era la única a la que podías poseer¿correcto?

-Sí –contestó la digimon, nuevamente en un susurro –le pedí a Tan...

¿A quién? –interrumpió la voz con dejo de burla.

-A Tan. Así la llamamos todos sus amigos.

-Aquí no vengas a hablarnos de amistad y demás sentimientos humanos –exigió la voz burlona –y cíñete a lo que te están preguntando.

-Destinymon deseaba quejarse, pero sabía que si lo hacía a ella y a Tan no les iría mejor.

-Si Taniko Kamiya no hubiera accedido a tu petición, esta _depuración_ sólo te habría afectado a ti –le dijo la voz de la figura del centro –y lo sabes. Pero se les pidió a las dos que vinieran porque las dos están acusadas. Tanto tú, Destinymon, por haberle hecho semejante propuesta, como Taniko Kamiya de haberla aceptado.

Y ahí estaba, la verdadera acusación de aquellos seres. Destinymon le había pedido a Tan, poco antes de que aparecieran Daisy, Yolek y Cobie en escena (y sin saberlo, también Kei) que ya que ella no tenía un cuerpo propio (por una razón que Tan no sabía hasta aquel momento) que por favor le permitiera usar el suyo. Destinymon le había dicho que aunque siendo la guardiana del destino en el Digimundo, para ella eso no era suficiente. Quería hacer algo más por su mundo. Quería luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, como lo hacían los digimons de los niños elegidos, puesto que el Digimundo también era su mundo. Tan supo lo que ella quería decirle, pues a veces se había sentido igual: impotente para ayudar a aquellos a quienes quería. Así pues, sin pensarlo apenas, Tan aceptó la propuesta, no sin antes establecer algunas condiciones que Destinymon de inmediato concedió, contenta de que por fin tendría un cuerpo físico. Por lo tanto, se convirtieron en una sola persona, apareciendo Destinymon sólo cuando se le necesitaba y regresando al aspecto de Tan al estar en el mundo real. Era un proceso lleno de beneficios, pero también de cosas extrañas. En primer lugar, cada vez que los nuevos elegidos encontraban un digi-egg y se adueñaban de él, Destinymon se cubría con uno de los emblemas que además, le otorgaba una nueva digievolución desde su forma básica, _Soulmon_, a nueve formas nuevas: _Couragemon_, _Friendshipmon_, _Lovemon_, _Knowledgemon_, _Puritymon_, _Sinceritymon_, _Hopemon_, _Lightmon_, y _Goodnessmon_. En segunda, cuando Tan hacía su vida normal, parecía haberse hecho mucho más lista y dotada de lo que ya estaba, pues de ser buena estudiante y buena deportista, pasó a ser excelente estudiante y excelente deportista. A muchos les parecía que simplemente Tan estaba esforzándose más que antes, pero para sus amigos el cambio fue más que evidente. Y el cambio más drástico (que a sus amigos les extrañó más que todo lo demás) es que tanto Destinymon como Tan desaparecían a cada momento misteriosamente. Cuando Tan estaba en el Digimundo, no se encontraba a Destinymon y cuando Destinymon finalmente aparecía para prestar su ayuda, Tan se había esfumado. Ninguno sabía la razón de eso, salvo las únicas personas que habían descubierto el secreto: Mak y Kei. Mak lo descubrió poco antes de encontrar el digi-egg de la amistad, porque cuando quiso calmar a Destinymon de una bofetada (pues la digimon estaba fuera de control por no haber podido ayudar a que Agumon digievolucionara en MetalGreymon bajo las órdenes de la entonces malvada Kei) la mano de la digimon la detuvo, pero fue la voz de Tan quien le pidió que no lo hiciera. Y Kei la descubrió cuando era malvada, con un programa de computadora que le permitió ver a través del antifaz de Destinymon y le dejó ver la cara de Tan. Aparte de ellas, nadie más había descubierto su secreto y la verdad era que así había sido mejor.

-Así que al hacer eso, no sólo compartieron un cuerpo –siguió el ser con voz que parecía de mujer –sino que compartían una relación que únicamente es permitida entre niños elegidos y sus respectivos digimons. Ahora dígannos¿tienen algo que decir en su defensa?

Eso era precisamente lo que habían estado esperando. Sabiendo que era una oportunidad única, Tan fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Señores, debo admitir que al principio yo no sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal –comenzó, provocando un resoplido de la voz con dejo de burla –pero luego Destinymon me lo explicó todo, incluyendo lo que podía pasar si aceptaba. Pero aún así quise hacerlo, porque pensé que estaba ayudando a alguien que lo necesitaba. Y lo sigo pensando –puntualizó, con un aire rebelde poco habitual en ella.

-Las tres figuras encapuchadas se miraron entre sí, murmurando tan sutilmente entre ellos que ni Tan ni Destinymon supieron lo que dijeron. Luego, con un movimiento de cabeza, la figura central le indicó a Destinymon que era su turno para defenderse.

-Ustedes saben tan bien como yo la razón por la que se me negó un cuerpo –empezó, haciendo que Tan frunciera el entrecejo. _¿Qué a Destinymon se le había negado un cuerpo?_ –así que no voy a adentrarme en los detalles de ese asunto. Pero díganme¿cómo esperaban que un digimon como yo, cuya función es proteger, se quedara sin hacer nada al ver que unos inocentes niños iban a enfrentarse al mal en diversas formas? Lo único que quise hacer fue ayudar. Y no me arrepiento de ello.

Las figuras volvieron a susurrar. Esto era lo que decían y que Tan y Destinymon no podían escuchar.

-Son más parecidas de lo que pensábamos –dijo la voz de la figura del centro ¿cómo vamos a impedir que encuentren _el emblema_?

-La mejor forma es separándolas –dijo la voz que se escuchaba como de mujer –después de todo, _eso_ es lo que representa el dichoso emblema.

-Pues yo tengo una idea muy buena –dijo la tercera voz –escúchenla bien.

La voz expuso su plan y las otras dos figuras estuvieron de acuerdo. Dejaron de murmurar y se volvieron hacia las dos que esperaban.

-Destinymon –dijo la figura de en medio –acérquese al estrado.

La digimon obedeció y se acercó.

-Hemos decidido una comprobación previa –dijo la voz que la había llamado –en la cual demostrará qué es capaz de hacer con tal de ayudar a los demás. Se le pide que en el plazo de una semana, encuentre entre los humanos a alguien que esté dispuesto a cambiar de lugar con Taniko Kamiya para ser _desfragmentado_, en caso de que en la sentencia final, ése sea el destino que les asignemos a usted y a la elegida del valor.

Destinymon palideció, algo que en ella apenas se notaba, y no dijo nada. La depuración de la que Tan y ella eran objeto era una cosa¿pero involucrar a alguien más? No supo qué contestar. Pero pensó en Tan y se dijo que valía la pena conseguir esa semana de plazo, aún cuando estaba convencida de que aunque encontrara a alguien con la característica que los Superiores pedían no involucraría a ese humano bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-De acuerdo. Acepto la comprobación.

Las tres figuras asintieron.

-Taniko Kamiya –llamó de nuevo la figura central –acérquese al estrado.

-Tan obedeció, mientras que Destinymon se alejaba hacia el sitio donde había estado durante toda la depuración.

-Taniko Kamiya, hemos decidido una comprobación previa –le informó la voz que la había llamado –en la cual demostrará qué es capaz de hacer con tal de ayudar a los demás. Se le pide que en el plazo de una semana, encuentre entre los digimons a alguno que esté dispuesto a cambiar de lugar con Destinymon para ser desfragmentado, en caso de que en la sentencia final, ése sea el destino que les asignemos a usted y a la guardiana del destino.

Era algo muy similar a lo que le habían dicho a Destinymon y también fue muy similar lo que Tan sintió, en comparación de la digimon, al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de meter a un digimon inocente en sus problemas? Pero al igual que Destinymon, ella no pensó en sí misma para responder, sino quien entonces era su compañera de juicio.

Muy bien –dijo –acepto la comprobación.

Dicho esto, Tan volvió a lado de Destinymon.

-Suponemos que se preguntarán cómo van a cumplir con sus comprobaciones previas –dijo la voz que parecía de mujer. Destinymon y Tan asintieron –pues bien, es algo muy simple. Ya que cada una de ustedes es experta en la vida y costumbres de la otra, durante la próxima semana cambiarán de lugar. A Destinymon se le dará un cuerpo físico provisional, mientras que a Taniko Kamiya se le darán copias de los poderes de Destinymon para esto. Es así como lo hemos decidido y si no les gusta, pueden decirlo y pasaremos al proceso de desfragmentación sin perder tiempo.

Ninguna de las dos habló, por lo que los Superiores interpretaron su silencio como un sí.

-Dicho esto, ya no hay más que hacer mas que cambiar sus mentes de cuerpo –sentenció la voz con un dejo de burla, levantando un largo báculo dorado ¡Cambio de mentes!

Del báculo salió un rayo de luz blanca que alcanzó a Tan y a Destinymon, luego de lo cual se miraron mutuamente. Aparentemente seguían siendo las mismas, pero no. Tanto Destinymon como Tan estaban muy sorprendidas de estar en un lugar pero al mismo tiempo, ver sus cuerpos frente a ellas.

-Vuelvan aquí en una semana exacta –ordenó la figura central –y ya veremos los resultados.

Acto seguido, el alto estrado y las figuras desaparecieron, dejando a Tan y a Destinymon en medio de una especie de selva. Estaban en la isla File.

-Sí que nos la pusieron difícil –dijo Tan, quien se sintió muy extraña hablándole a su propio cuerpo con una voz que no era la suya.

¿Pues qué te dijeron que hicieras? –quiso saber Destinymon.

-La chica titubeó, pero de todas formas se lo dijo. Destinymon frunció las delgadas cejas castañas de Tan.

-A mí me pidieron algo parecido –notó y le contó a Tan su propia comprobación. Tan, al oírla, se echó a reír.

¿De qué te ríes?

-De que la vas a tener difícil. No creo que haya alguien que quiera morir en mi lugar.

Lo dijo sin pensar, pero era la verdad. En el Digimundo, la desfragmrntación era lo mismo que la muerte.

-Pues conmigo es al revés –aseguró Destinymon –a veces creo que hay tantos digimons a los que les caigo bien que cualquiera lo haría, pero eso no importa. Tenemos una semana para ver qué podemos hacer, porque de ninguna forma voy a involucrar a otro humano en esto. Contigo fue suficiente.

Tan estuvo de acuerdo en eso. Destinymon se dirigió a un televisor cercano y lo encendió. Al instante se vio una imagen que ambas reconocieron: era de la habitación que Tan compartía con Haki.

-Nos veremos en una semana –dijo Destinymon, intentando sonreír.

Tan también lo intentó, pero mientras veía a Destinymon irse, se preguntó si ninguno de sus amigos notaría el cambio.

Mientras tanto, en el parque Digital (pronúncienlo en inglés, _diyital_) de Odaiba, un grupo de jóvenes se había reunido para conversar. Ahí estaba Mak, chica alta, rubia y delgada con unos ojos azules que hacían suspirar a cualquiera. A su lado estaba T.K., quien también era rubia y de ojos azules, sólo que ella usaba un gorro claro sobre su cabello corto peinado en dos coletas mientras que Mak lo llevaba suelto y modernamente peinado con las puntas hacia fuera. Cerca de ellas estaba Saro, chico de cabello y ojos castaños lo bastante apuesto para que sus amigos lo envidiaran por todas las chicas que atraía. Sentado a un lado de Saro, estaba Martín, también de ojos castaños pero con su cabello teñido de un atrevido color rojo con mechas doradas. Frente a estos cuatro, estaban sentados Daisy, Kei, Yolek e Izzy, en ese orden. Daisy tenía el cabello corto y castaño rojizo, al igual que sus ojos, pero no era tan presentable pues se veía parado en todas direcciones. Kei, por otro lado, tenía el cabello y los ojos oscuros, pero su cabello corto lucía más peinado que el de Daisy. Yolek tenía el violáceo cabello más largo de lo que es común en un muchacho, pero eso no parecía importarle pues lo ataba siempre con una liga roja. Tras su anteojos redondos se notaban unos ojos rojizos de brillo curioso, los que le permitían observar con detenimiento a su alrededor. Izzy, de cabello castaños y ojos negros, tenía apoyada la cabeza en las manos, muy pensativa y con la vista perdida. Entre este grupo y el anterior estaban Haki, de alborotado cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que siempre traía colgando al cuello su cámara fotográfica digital; Cobie, de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una corta cola de caballo y seria mirada verdosa; y Joy, alta y de corto cabello oscuro como el de Kei y ojos negros tapados parcialmente por sus anteojos delgados y ovalados.

-Muy bien –habló Mak ¿quién se lo dirá a Tan?

Nadie habló. Habían estado charlando toda la tarde a solas, aprovechando que Tan dijo que iba a estar muy ocupada con su trabajo de verano en una tienda departamental (aunque ya sabemos que eso no es cierto).

-Habrá que decírselo tarde o temprano –intervino Haki sin mucho ánimo –sino, Taniko no tendrá tiempo de hacerse a la idea.

Los demás asintieron en silencio. Haki era el único que llamaba a Tan por su nombre completo, así que no le extrañó a nadie.

-A mí me da pena con la superiora –repuso Kei, llamando a Tan como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron. Tan había estado una temporada en el colegio de Kei ayudando al equipo femenil de fútbol, al que pertenecía ésta, y allí se habían hecho buenas amigas. (Si alguien quiere usar _sempai_ en vez de superiora, por mí no hay problema) –pero Haki tiene razón. Hay que decirle. Yo me sentiría muy mal en Berlín si me voy así nada más.

-Yo me sentiría igual en Londres –dijo Mak.

-Y yo en Ámsterdam –agregó Saro.

-Pues creo que cada uno siente lo mismo –comentó Izzy –es la verdad.

La verdad... La verdad era que a ninguno le hacía gracia la situación y lo curioso es que se la debían a las mismas personas a las que les debían su título de _niños elegidos_. Aquellos que fueron elegidos antes que ellos, en cuanto terminaron sus aventuras definitivamente, se separaron y cada uno se fue a distintos países del mundo, donde tuvieron a sus respectivos descendientes un siglo después. Como ya se oyó, Kei había nacido en Berlín, Alemania; Mak en Londres, Inglaterra y Saro en Ámsterdam, Holanda. Los demás venían de lugares igual de interesantes y variados y lo único que los unía realmente es que sus familias siempre habían crecido con el idioma y la cultura de Japón. Izzy era de El Cairo, Cobie de París, Yolek de Ottawa, Joy de Sydney, Daisy de Calcuta y Martín de Nueva York. Incluso Haki era de otra parte, de Hong Kong, ya que en realidad no era hermano de Tan, sino un primo lejano. Los padres de Tan lo habían adoptado cuando era casi un bebé, pues sus padres habían muerto en un accidente no tenía otros parientes que pudieran cuidarlo. T.K. estaba en las mismas, pues venía de Ginebra pero fue adoptada por los padres de Mak al desaparecer sus padres en un naufragio. Sus padres adoptivos se habían divorciado y ahora ella vivía con su madre.

-Antes de que cada uno regrese a sus países, hay que decirle a Tan –sentenció Daisy –sé que parece una locura que yo lo diga, pero creo que será lo mejor.

Todos miraron a Daisy con cierta sorpresa. Y es que ella era tan alegre y distraída como su antepasado Davis.

¿Porqué tuvo que pasar precisamente ahora? –se quejó Haki amargamente ¡Justo ahora cuando Taniko está tan rara... todos tenemos qué irnos!

¿Rara? –se extrañó Saro ¿A qué te refieres?

Mak hizo una leve mueca al ver el interés de Saro en la conversación ante la sola mención de Tan, pero se controló. Después de todo, hacía seis meses que ella y Saro habían terminado su relación, así que ¿para qué estropearlo todo sintiendo celos ridículos?

-Lo diré de forma que no les quede duda –dijo Haki, con el fin de ser breve –Taniko no ha sonreído durante la última semana.

Los chicos pusieron caras de sorpresa más notorias que cuando se le habían quedado viendo a Daisy. Para ellos, que Tan no sonriera era como si un eclipse durara una semana.

-Ya está –dijo Mak de improviso –yo seré la que le diga que nos vamos.

¿No debería decírselo cada uno por su lado? –se extrañó Cobie.

-Créanme, será mejor así –Mak se puso de pie –sé que no soportaría once noticias seguidas que traten de lo mismo. Será más fácil para ella aceptar nuestra partida si sabe todo de una vez –miró a Haki ¿sí o no, Haki?

El chico asintió, observando a Mak para ocultar que había estado mirando a T.K. durante los últimos minutos. Se notaba porqué Mak era la mejor amiga de Tan, a pesar de que no se parecían mucho. Mak conocía a su amiga a la perfección, incluso mejor que Haki.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo –soltó Martín, lo que provocó que sus amigos lo miraran con cierta sorpresa. Martín habían estado muy callado durante toda la reunión –La verdad agradezco que sea Mak quien se lo diga. Yo no tenía el valor para decirle a Tan que me iría otra vez.

-Será porque el valor no es tu especialidad –intentó bromear Daisy, pero no consiguió mas que sus compañeros sonrieran levemente, por lo que supo que había metido la pata. El valor era uno de sus emblemas, cierto, pero también era el de Tan.

-Si no les importa, tengo que irme –dijo Mak con impaciencia, mirando su reloj –tengo otra cosa qué hacer antes de que se haga más tarde. Entonces ya quedamos, yo hablaré con Tan. Así podrán despedirse de ella con calma.

Todos asintieron y Mak fue la primera en alejarse. Después de ella, cada uno de los niños elegidos se fue retirando a sus respectivas casas, sin saber cómo tomaría su amiga Tan, la única que realmente era de Japón, la noticia de que se quedaría sola.

Claro que no sabían que ella no iba a enterarse cuando se lo dijera Mak.

_¿Qué tal¿Los dejé picados? Si dicen que sí, quiere decir que no soy tan mala escribiendo, pero si dicen que no... ¡Pues la verdad me da igual! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho y voy a seguirle hasta que termine de una manera satisfactoria. ¿Sugerencias¿Comentarios¿Quejas y/o inconformidades? Pues dejen sus comentarios (mejor conocidos como_ reviews_) y ya veremos qué pasa después_.


	2. Viviendo la vida de alguien más

_Aquí me tienen de nuevo, esperando que la estén pasando bien leyendo la historia que escribo para quien quiera leerla. Antes de continuar creo que debo hacer la aclaración de que la mayoría de los nombres de los nuevos elegidos son invenciones mías, o sea, que es poco probable que existan de verdad. Eso sólo fue para propósitos de la historia (como seguro se darán cuenta pronto), así que espero que me comprendan. Por lo demás, creo que estoy siéndole bastante fiel a las cosas de _Digimon_ (a excepción de uno que otro personaje inventado), por lo que me dejo de aclaraciones y paso a lo que vinieron a leer._

**Capítulo II: Viviendo la vida de alguien más. **

Lo que tenía que hacer Mak, luego de dejar la reunión con sus amigos en el parque Digital, era ir a su casa a petición de su padre. Tenía que llegar a su departamento en media hora, lo cual la ponía nerviosa si se considera que para llegar a la reunión desde su casa le había llevado casi una hora. No entendía porqué su padre le había pedido que estuviera a las nueve en punto en su casa, siendo que la mayoría de las veces no le restringía el horario de llegada cuando salía. En fin, pensó que pronto lo averiguaría, así que para no perder tiempo en el subterráneo tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección. En quince minutos estuvo frente al edificio donde vivía.

-¡Pap�, ya llegué! –anunció cinco minutos después, al entrar precipitadamente a su departamento, luego de correr tres largos tramos de escaleras y abrir la puerta con cierta dificultad por las prisas -¿Dónde estás?

Nadie le contestó. Fue entonces que encontró una nota garabateada a toda carrera con la caligrafía de su padre.

_ -Tuve que ir al aeropuerto de emergencia_ –leyó la chica lentamente –_volveré pronto, pero cena sin mí y duérmete. Papá_ –Mak dejó la nota donde la había dejado y se quedó muy pensativa. ¿Porqué le había ordenado su padre llegar temprano si no iba a estar¿Para qué habría tenido que ir al aeropuerto¿Y porqué si iba a volver pronto le ordenaba que cenara sin él y se durmiera?

-No tenía ganas ni cabeza para indagarlo. Lo único que ocupó sus pensamientos mientras cenaba era cómo le iba a decir a Tan que sus amigos iban a regresar a sus países de origen. Hasta Haki tenía que regresar a Hong Kong, aunque lo de él era por un enredado problema de migración que había existido desde el siglo veinte, cuando Hong Kong dejó de ser propiedad de Gran Bretaña en 1997. Haki les había explicado a sus amigos todo lo que sabía acerca de los motivos de su partida: que sus padres eran ciudadanos de Hong Kong pero que el gobierno se había enterado hacía poco que en realidad no habían nacido allí, sino en Japón, por lo que la nacionalidad de Haki estaba en dudas y el chico tenía que regresar para un complicado proceso legal, el cual era aún más complejo por el hecho de que Haki fue adoptado por japoneses. Mak se quitó a Haki de la cabeza un momento, ya que en realidad no entendía del todo las cuestiones diplomáticas (y para ser franca, muchos de nosotros tampoco¿verdad?) pero lo que sí le quedaba claro era que si además de ella y sus amigos, también se iba su hermano adoptivo, Tan se sentiría muy sola. Más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse.

A Mak empezó a dolerle la cabeza de tanto pensar en el asunto, así que se fue a dormir sumamente agotada y pensando que lo que le esperaba al día siguiente: un largo viaje al lugar donde trabajaba Tan, en_ Hikarigaoka_, y darle la _magnífica_ noticia. No se arrepentía de haberse ofrecido a hacerlo, pero durante varios minutos antes de quedarse dormida no quiso imaginarse la cara de su amiga cuando por fin se lo dijera: _Tengo que irme de Japón, Tan. Y no soy la única..._

Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar de la red de Internet, las tres figuras que habían enjuiciado a Destinymon y a Tan estaban debatiendo un asunto en especial importante. Lo cierto es que ni ellos sabían lo que buscaban o lo que tenían que encontrar, pero lo que era seguro es que no querían que Taniko Kamiya lo encontrara.

-Ese emblema tiene que aparecer –dijo la voz seria y fría que había presidido la depuración de Destinymon y Tan –eso es seguro. La pregunta es dónde. Lo hemos buscado en todas partes.

-Quizá no en todas –dijo la voz con dejo de burla -¿Recuerdan ese vórtice que Keiko Ichijouji usó en una ocasión, cuando era mala y decía ser la Emperatriz de los Digimons?

Las otras dos figuras se miraron entre sí. Un vórtice generado de energía maligna no era precisamente el mejor lugar para esconder un emblema¿pero qué otras opciones tenían? Ya habían buscado en todas la dimensiones a su alcance. Incluido el Mar de las Tinieblas.

-No es una muy buena idea –dijo al cabo de unos segundos la voz que sonaba como de mujer –pero para lo que sí es buena idea es para la sentencia final en contra de la elegida del valor y la digimon guardiana del destino. Porque si no me equivoco, ninguna de las dos va a querer involucrar a seres inocentes en sus problemas. Son muy parecidas.

Las otras dos figuras asintieron con conformidad.

-El vórtice aún existe –informó la voz seria y fría –así que no hay ningún problema por ese lado. Y quizá no tengamos que preocuparnos por el emblema después de todo. Si la depuración continúa según lo planeado, no habrá necesidad de seguirlo buscando.

Los otros dos encapuchados asintieron.

-Sólo una cosa más –dijo la voz con dejo de burla -¿Están seguros de que ninguna de las dos será advertida de nuestras intenciones? Porque eso podría provocar que se enteraran de _la verdad_. Y eso, no necesito decirlo, nos traería problemas muy serios.

-De eso me encargo yo –dijo la voz que parecía de mujer –le seguiré los pasos a Taniko Kamiya mientras esté en el Digimundo, día y noche si es necesario, pero me aseguraré de que nadie le diga algo que no queramos que sepa.

Las tres figuras pusieron sus manos al centro para juntarlas, dejando ver que sus manos eran oscuras, de largos dedos y negras uñas afiladas. Aquella seña, que sin lugar a dudas era una especie de juramento, se deshizo pronto y el trío se desvaneció en direcciones diferentes. Seguirían con su búsqueda mientras transcurría la semana de plazo que tenían Tan y Destinymon, pero sólo como un mero formalismo. Ahora tenían la plena seguridad de que lo que buscaban nunca aparecería si sus planes seguían como hasta ese momento y cada uno por su lado se aseguraría de que así fuera.

A la mañana siguiente era lunes. En vacaciones de verano no es mucho problema, pero para alguien como Destinymon, que para empezar ni siquiera era un ser humano, esa mañana de lunes fue el inicio de su semana de comprobación, una semana que le enseñaría, entre otras cosas, que la vida de una chica de quince años no era nada sencilla.

-¡Tan, ya levántate! Llegarás tarde al trabajo.

Destinymon empezó a despertar lentamente. ¿De quién era esa voz que llamaba a Tan?

-¡Tan, si no te levantas en cinco minutos, tu padre no va a llevarte a Hikarigaoka!

-¡Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba! Era la madre de Tan. ¿Qué le había dicho su amiga que hacía en estas vacaciones, antes de que se les atravesara lo de la depuración? Era algo acerca de una tienda de música, pero no conseguía recordar el resto...

-Taniko, levántate –murmuró Haki medio dormido, desde su cama –así mamá dejará de gritar.

Destinymon obedeció lo más deprisa que pudo, recordándose una y otra vez _tengo que ser como Tan, tengo que ser como Tan_ y buscando en el armario algo de ropa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Tan había dejado sobre una silla una especie de bata azul con un logotipo amarillo, abajo del cual un ideograma japonés decía _Tienda Departamental Hikarigaoka_. Se puso ropa parecida a la que llevaba Tan el día anterior, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una blusa blanca, su habitual banda azul en la frente, se peinó un poco, tomó la bata y salió de la habitación. Al principio caminó lentamente, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, pero de pronto volvió a escuchar la voz de la señora Kamiya, esta vez hablando con su marido en voz baja, y supo hacia dónde ir.

-... por eso hay que decirle –decía la mujer –Luego será peor para ella.

-Lo sé – contestó el señor Kamiya –pero podemos esperar un poco más. Haki aún está aquí.

-Destinymon frunció el entrecejo. _¿Qué quiere decir exactamente eso de que _Haki aún está aquí, se preguntó. Luego, sin esperar a que la llamaran otra vez, apareció en el comedor.

-Buenos días –dijo con voz soñolienta -¿qué hay de desayunar?

Los padres de Tan le sonrieron mientras ella se sentaba. Destinymon sabía que una de las primeras preguntas que Tan hacía por las mañanas era ésa, _¿qué hay de desayunar?_, por lo que la había usado para no levantar sospechas.

-Omelet, tu favorito –le informó la señora Kamiya -¿tienes tiempo de comértelo?

Destinymon asintió, por lo que la señora Kamiya le sirvió el desayuno y la digimon, recordando la forma de comer de los humanos, engullió el desayuno lo más educada que pudo.

-Gracias por el desayuno –le dijo a la señora Kamiya cuando terminó –estuvo delicioso.

-Eso dices siempre –le recordó la señora Kamiya –ahora lávate los dientes antes de irte.

-La digimon asintió, se puso de pie de un brinco y se dirigió al baño. Entró en él y tomó el primer cepillo de dientes que encontró. Ya iba a usarlo cuando Haki entró casualmente.

-¡Perdón, Taniko! –se disculpó. Se quedó viendo el cepillo que Destinymon había tomado y le dijo -¿Todavía andas dormida? Ése es mi cepillo de dientes.

-¡Ah, perdón! –Destinymon dejó aquel cepillo en su lugar –Ando algo distraída.

Haki soltó un suspiro, tomó otro de los cepillos y se lo dio a la que creía su hermana.

-Éste es el tuyo, el rojo –le dijo y salió de allí –y apúrate porque necesito el baño.

Destinymon asintió y procedió a lavarse los dientes. Diez minutos después ya estaba en el auto del señor Kamiya rumbo a Hikarigaoka, con la bata de la tienda departamental en las manos y oculto en uno de sus bolsillos, el _D-10_ de Tan. Era un _digivice_ mucho más avanzado que los D-3, pues tenía una gran variedad de funciones, pero la razón por la que lo traía era porque era la única forma en la que ella y Tan podían comunicarse, aunque fuera por unos minutos. Era un alivio que los Superiores no supieran de su existencia.

-Ya llegamos –anunció el señor Kamiya, deteniéndose frente a un alto edificio gris con el tipo de ventanas que parecen espejos desde el exterior –trata de no agotarte, hija.

-De acuerdo –contestó Destinymon, recordando de pronto que Tan siempre se despedía de su padre con un beso en la mejilla. Se lo dio al señor Kamiya rápidamente y bajó del auto -¡Adiós!

El señor Kamiya agitó una mano en señal de despedida y se fue. Mientras, Destinymon entró al edificio, buscó en los bolsillos de la bata azul mientras se la ponía y encontró un gafete con la foto de Tan y algunos ideogramas que decían _Empleada Taniko Kamiya. Departamento de Música_. Se puso la identificación y al estar en el interior del edificio, se maravilló de la construcción, que tenía tres elevadores en el centro formados por tres cilindros de material transparente, bancas por todas partes donde los compradores podían sentarse a descansar y cada nivel del edificio tenía vista a donde estaban los elevadores. Destinymon dejó de admirar el paisaje y encontró cerca un plano holográfico de la tienda, con el que supo que el Departamento de Música estaba en el cuarto nivel. Se metió a un elevador junto con unas señoras parlanchinas y un niño acompañado de su padre y en segundos estuvo en el cuarto nivel. Pero a continuación se paró en seco, pues no supo hacia dónde ir. En eso una voz severa bramó a su espalda.

-¡Kamiya¿Se da cuenta de la hora que es¡Tiene cinco minutos de retraso!

Destinymon se encontró con una mujer de cabello castaño y expresión amenazadora.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la digimon, sin saber qué más podía hacer –no me di cuenta.

-No importa, no importa –espetó la mujer, pasando junto a ella y entrando al elevador –ahora vaya a los mostradores de discos, Kamiya. La necesitan allí con urgencia.

Dicho esto las puertas transparentes se cerraron y el elevador empezó a bajar. Destinymon se alejó de ahí y caminó velozmente por el nivel hasta que encontró los mostradores de discos. Entró a aquel lugar y de inmediato supuso cuál era la urgencia. Había montones de cajas en la entrada que no dejaban pasar y la clientela tenía que hacer de todo para poder ver los discos que quería.

-Buenos días, Tan –la saludó un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, moviendo la mano en señal de bienvenida –llegas justo a tiempo.

Destinymon sonrió y rápidamente buscó con la mirada la identificación de aquel muchacho. _Empleado Shingo Tsukikawa. Departamento de Música_, decía.

-Hola, Shingo –saludó la digimon -¿cuál es el problema?

-Es que acaban de llegar los nuevos discos de Estados Unidos y no sabemos qué caja es de qué género –le explicó Shingo –Tú sabes inglés, Tan. ¿Podrías traducirnos lo que dicen las etiquetas, por favor? Así podremos abrirlas y acomodarlas donde van.

Destinymon trató de no poner cara de susto. _¿Tan sabe inglés?_, se preguntó, _¿y qué es eso?_

-Bueno, voy a tratar –dijo lentamente. Se acercó a una de las cajas y miró la etiqueta. _Música rock_, leyó sin dificultad mentalmente, y entonces se acordó de qué era el inglés. Era uno de los tantos idiomas que los humanos hablaban y que ella dominaba a la perfección –ésta es de música rock –dijo en voz alta, señalando la caja.

Shingo le sonrió de una forma muy rara, como con demasiada alegría.

-Así se hace, Tan –le dijo, abriendo la caja con una pequeña navaja –ve traduciendo las demás.

Destinymon asintió y sin que nadie la viera, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Esperaba que ser como Tan no fuera más difícil que hasta ahora. Aunque de eso no estaba totalmente segura.

Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo, a Tan no le iba ni mejor ni peor. En primer lugar, fue algo raro para ella dormir en la cima de una montaña, que era donde Destinymon tenía su hogar (para ser más exacta, el hogar de la digimon guardiana del destino estaba en una especie de templo griego antiguo en la cima de la montaña Mugem, en la isla File) sin estar rodeada de las cosas que conocía. En segunda, la sorprendió mucho el pequeño ser que la despertó en la mañana.

-Buenos días, Superiora –saludó aquella cosa, a la que Tan no le halló forma al principio por tener los ojos medio cerrados -¿Cómo est�?

Tan había dado un respingo y le había pedido explicaciones. El ser, que parecía más el fantasma de un niño de once años que cualquier otra cosa, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo al ver a Destinymon nerviosa y un tanto extrañada por su presencia.

-Soy su nuevo acompañante, Superiora –respondió, haciendo una reverencia –el digimon fantasma, _Ghostmon_. A su servicio.

Tan frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ghostmon? –repitió sin entender -¿Mi nuevo acompañante?

-Así lo dispusieron los Superiores hace poco –dijo el pequeño digimon sin alterarse –acabo de renacer y como soy el único de mi tipo, como usted, pensaron que el mejor lugar para mí era éste.

Tan miró al digimon bajo una luz nueva. Destinymon ya le había dicho lo sola que había llegado a sentirse porque no había en el Digimundo nadie como ella. Y ahora, justo cuando ella no estaba, aparecía el único digimon que quizá la comprendiera.

-¿Acabas de renacer? –le preguntó amablemente al ser -¿y cómo eras antes?

Ghostmon se encogió de hombros sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro.

-No sé –dijo sin ánimo –esa parte de mi memoria está borrada. No recuerdo nada.

Tan puso una mirada tan triste, que Ghostmon trató de sonreír.

-No le dé importancia, Superiora. A mí no me importa –confesó, moviendo una translúcida mano de un lado para otro –si era bueno, pienso seguir así. Pero si acaso era malo, quisiera que usted me enseñara lo contrario.

-En ese caso, ven conmigo –sonriendo, le tendió la mano al tiempo que se concentraba en desplegar las alas de Destinymon –te mostraré todo el Digimundo.

El digimon dudó, lo que hizo que Tan pensara en que no había hecho algo bien. _Pero que yo recuerde_ se dijo _Destinymon es amable con todos los que se encuentre._

-¿Qué pasa? –se atrevió a preguntarle al digimon -¿Dije algo malo?

Ghostmon negó apresuradamente por la cabeza y de no ser porque a través de él podía verse el horizonte con bastante claridad, Tan hubiera podido jurar que se había ruborizado.

-Es que ya había oído que era usted muy buena –murmuró a modo de disculpa –pero nunca creí que todo lo que decían de usted fuera cierto.

Tan escuchó aquello y sin querer, se echó a reír. Sabía que lo que acababa de decir Ghostmon no era nada nuevo, pero sabía que a Destinymon nunca se lo habían dicho. En tanto, Ghostmon la ojeó con atención, tratando de comprender mejor a quien tenía enfrente.

-¿No le dicen eso con frecuencia, verdad? –observó.

-Para serte sincera, es la primera vez que lo oigo –contestó Tan, lo que era verdad. Luego de reponerse de su ataque de risa, volvió a tenderle la mano a Ghostmon –Y ahora vámonos, que quiero mostrarte el lugar. Si dices que tienes tu banco de memoria en blanco, intentaré llenarlo.

Finalmente Ghostmon le dio la mano, al principio lentamente y luego, al ver que la que él creía Destinymon apretaba su manita con fuerza, él también apretó la mano que lo sujetaba. Entonces Tan, concentrándose mucho, agitó las blancas alas de su amiga digimon y remontó el vuelo. No podía creer que fuera algo tan simple y que además se sintiera tan bien. Le echó un vistazo a Ghostmon y vio que el digimon le tomaba fuertemente la mano, como con miedo. Le preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-¿Porqué me aprietas tanto la mano?

-Es que... es la primera vez que agarro algo sin atravesarlo –contestó el digimon con cierta timidez –hasta hoy, cualquier cosa que quería tocar pasaba a través de mi mano.

Tan le sonrió como para tranquilizarlo y posó su vista al frente, mientras volaba hacia el vasto mar que rodeaba la isla File. De vez en cuando se quedaba viendo a Ghostmon unos segundos, pues nunca había visto un digimon como él. De verdad parecía un humano común y corriente, pues tenía cuerpo de humano, piernas de humano, manos de humano, y su cara... su cara, su cabello y sus ojos le recordaban a alguien. Sólo que no sabía a quién. Tenía la cara ligeramente ovalada, el cabello castaño corto y ojos castaños de mirada dulce y melancólica. Al ver los ojos de Ghostmon, lo supo. Supo a quién le recordaba el digimon. Y se puso muy triste. Por un momento olvidó sus propios problemas y se puso a pensar en qué estarían haciendo su familia y sus amigos en ese preciso instante. Su cambio de ánimo Ghostmon lo notó enseguida.

-¿Le pasa algo, Superiora? –inquirió –De repente se quedó callada.

-Nada –dijo Tan, sin mirar a su acompañante –nada importante.

Luego de unas horas llegaron a ver tierra. Una de las tantas playas del continente Sarvar.

-Pararemos allí –dijo ella –estoy algo cansada.

-Aterrizaron suavemente en la arena de la playa y sin previo aviso, Tan vio cómo el cuerpo de Destinymon despedía un destello y se convertía en un cuerpo más pequeño, del tamaño de una niña de once años y translúcido. Parecía la hermana de Ghostmon.

-¿Está bien? –le preguntó Ghostmon, algo alarmado.

-Sí –contestó Tan con voz más aguda que antes –soy _Soulmon_ ahora. La digimon ánima.

Ghostmon se calmó al ver que no era nada grave y se sentó en la arena. Bueno, casi. Lo que hizo fue intentar sentarse, pues se quedó flotando en el aire. Tan lo imitó.

-Este paseo tan largo –le dijo al digimon fantasma -¿no te trajo recuerdos?

Ghostmon negó con la cabeza luego de unos segundos.

-Nada –dijo con su voz seria, mirando el mar con aquel par de ojos melancólicos suyos –lo único que tengo en la cabeza de mi pasado es una palabra... pero no sé qué significa.

-¿Ah sí¿Y qué palabra es ésa?

-Hikarigaoka.

Tan se quedó muda. ¿Porqué un digimon que acababa de renacer y que no recordaba nada de su vida anterior tenía en su borrada memoria la palabra _Hikarigaoka_?

-Usted ha estado en el mundo real –dijo Ghostmon de pronto -¿sabe qué significa?

_ -Colina de la Luz_ –contestó Tan lentamente –es el lugar donde se abrió el portal al Digimundo por primera vez, cuando se escogieron a los primeros niños elegidos que usaron emblemas. De hecho, una niña elegida de entonces tenía un nombre muy parecido a ése. Se llamaba Hikari. Pero tanto su hermano como sus amigos le decían sólo Kari.

-Supe que los niños elegidos actuales son descendientes de ésos que usted menciona –comentó Ghostmon luego de un minuto de silencio -¿es cierto?

Tan asintió.

-¿Y quién es el descendiente de esa niña Hikari?

-Se llama Hakiri. Pero lo llaman Haki.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. En realidad, Tan no se explicaba porqué no hablaban mucho, pero no quiso averiguarlo. La verdad era que Ghostmon era excelente compañía y pensó que si ella y Destinymon salían de aquel embrollo, su digiamiga podría disfrutar estar con ese digimon.

-Me pregunto porqué tengo eso en la cabeza –soltó Ghostmon de pronto.

-¿Qué? –inquirió Tan, que estaba distraída.

-Hikarigaoka –respondió el digimon, sin apartar la mirada del mar –es como si yo hubiera hecho algo allí, pero no puedo recordarlo.

-No te esfuerces –le aconsejó Tan pacientemente –sea lo que sea, seguro que te acuerdas. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

Tan sonrió tiernamente y luego regresó su vista al mar, por lo que no vio la mirada que Ghostmon le dirigía. Enseguida, en la cara del digimon apareció una sonrisa rara. Como con demasiada alegría. Ambos se quedaron en esa playa un buen rato, hasta que Tan creyó que ya era hora de regresar a la isla File. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo digievolucionar. ¿Porqué nunca se lo había preguntado a Destinymon? Se dejó caer nuevamente en la arena.

-¿Aún está cansada? –le preguntó Ghostmon.

Tan, para no levantar sospechas, asintió.

-Lo siento –se disculpó –no voy a poder llevarte de vuelta.

Ghostmon también volvió a sentarse (o lo que era para él sentarse) y se encogió de hombros.

-No importa –dijo –yo no tengo prisa.

-¿Porqué?

Ghostmon ladeó la cabeza y Tan notó su nerviosismo. _Qué digimon tan raro, _se dijo.

-No tengo prisa –respondió el fantasma por fin –porque me gusta estar con usted.

Miró a Soulmon (bueno, a Tan) y le sonrió. Tan lo imitó sin saber qué más hacer aparte de pensar en la persona que se parecía a Ghostmon y murmurar en tono tan bajo que incluso ella misma apenas se oyó.

-Ojalá _él_ me dijera lo mismo. Pero creo que nunca lo hará.

¿A quién se refería Tan al decir _él_? Pues a la persona más importante para ella, la que le importaba más que cualquier otra persona. Estaba segura que nadie sabía quién era esa persona. O eso creía.

Ya anochecía en Hikarigaoka. Destinymon estaba concluyendo una dura jornada de trabajo que a Tan no solía arrancarle ni una queja, pero que a ella no le gustaba en absoluto. _¿Cómo puede hacer esto Tan todos los días?_ Se preguntó la digimon con cierta molestia.

-¿Acabaste con lo tuyo, Tan? –le preguntó Shingo, acercándosele.

Destinymon asintió, soltando un bufido. Vaya que había acabado, acomodar el contenido de tres enormes cajas había sido un duro trabajo.

-Oye, Tan –anunció Shingo –creo que te buscan.

Destinymon se enderezó y volteó a donde Shingo señalaba. En la entrada del lugar estaba un chico alto, delgado, de corto cabello castaño y ojos de mirada dulce y melancólica. Destinymon lo reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Saro! –exclamó y lo saludó con una mano -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –contestó Saro, correspondiendo tímidamente a su saludo -¿Ya casi terminas?

Destinymon asintió, terminó de poner la última decena de discos en su lugar y miró a Shingo con una sonrisa.

-Creo que esto es todo¿verdad? –le dijo.

El chico asintió lentamente, y la vio alejarse para reunirse con Saro.

-Me gustas mucho, Taniko Kamiya –le susurró a la distancia -¿Porqué no puedo decírtelo a la cara¿Será porque tengo la impresión de que tú quieres a alguien más?

-¿Qué haces por Hikarigaoka? –quiso saber Destinymon, recordando que Tan le había contado que sus amigos rara vez la visitaban en el trabajo –Te queda lejos de tu casa.

-Tenía que hablar contigo –le dijo Saro, sin mirarla a la cara –y es serio Se supone que Mak vendría a decírtelo, pero prefiero hacerlo en persona. Tan¿cómo te sentirías si te dijera que tengo que regresar a Ámsterdam?

Destinymon se detuvo en seco cerca de la entrada al subterráneo. _No puede estar insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando_ pensó con asombro y tristeza _a _ella_ se le rompería el corazón_.

-¿Vas a regresar a tu país, verdad? –preguntó sin rodeos ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

Saro asintió con cierto pesar, pero Destinymon percibió que el chico todavía no terminaba. Que todavía le faltaba decir lo peor.

-Pero no sólo soy yo –continuó él, alzando la vista –los demás también se van. Incluso Haki.

Ahora la digimon entendía los murmullos del matrimonio Kamiya. _Haki aún está aquí..._

-¿Porqué dices que Ya... Mak iba a venir a decírmelo? –quiso saber Destinymon. Esperaba que Saro no se diera cuenta de que había estado a punto de llamar a Mak por su nombre completo. La única que lo hacía era T.K.

-Porque ayer nos reunimos todos para darnos la noticia –confesó Saro, sabiendo que Tan se sentiría dolida porque no la hubieran invitado a la reunión –y Mak se ofreció a hacerlo. Dijo que sería mejor si te dijera todo de una vez a que cada uno de nosotros te lo dijera por su cuenta.

Destinymon no supo qué contestar. Bajó las escaleras hacia el subterráneo a toda velocidad con confusos pensamientos en su mente. ¿Cómo afrontar eso como si fuera Tan, si para ella los niños elegidos no eran más que buenos niños que habían cumplido con creces su misión¿Cómo se comportaría Tan al saber que hasta su hermanito tendría qué irse¿Y qué pasaría con _ella_ cuando todos los elegidos tuvieran que decirse adiós?

-¡Tan, espera! –la llamó Saro a su espalda -¡No vayas tan deprisa! Te puedes caer.

Destinymon no hizo caso, pues iba demasiado enfrascada en sus pensamientos como para recordar que tenía que responder al llamado del muchacho. Entonces tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer cuando sintió un apretón en un brazo y un brusco jalón hacia atrás que la hicieron dar media vuelta y quedar cara a cara con Saro.

-Lo siento –se disculpó él -¿te jalé muy fuerte?

Destinymon negó con la cabeza, mirándolo con atención. Ahora entendía porqué las humanas podían encontrar a Saro tan... atrayente. No había otra palabra para describir la sacudida que _ella_ sentía cada vez que lo veía.

-Saro –murmuró -¿puedes soltarme?

-¡Ah, sí! –el muchacho obedeció de inmediato –Lo siento.

-No hay problema –respondió Destinymon, impasible, y reanudó su marcha. Saro la siguió lo más deprisa que pudo y la alcanzó justo cuando se metía a uno de los vagones de un tren.

-Tan, espera –le dijo con voz entrecortada -¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

Destinymon asintió y Saro se sentó a su lado. Durante un largo rato ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra, pues no había nada qué decir.

-Aquí me bajo –dijo Destinymon media hora después, poniéndose de pie –No tienes que acompañarme más. Se te va a hacer tarde.

Saro negó con la cabeza.

-Dije que te acompañaba a tu casa y es lo que voy a hacer –explicó el chico –además, mamá ya sabe que quizá llegue tarde.

Destinymon no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su compañía. Durante diez largos minutos, caminaron por las calles de Odaiba, que estaban más tranquilas que de costumbre por ser vacaciones de verano. Saro volvió a hablar de pronto, pero lo hizo como si hablara para sí mismo.

-A ella no le gustaba.

-¿Qué dices?

-A Mak no le gustaba quedarse callada –indicó Saro quedamente –prefería tararear alguna de sus canciones antes que quedarse callada. A mí no me importaba, porque para ser sincero ni siquiera le ponía atención. Pero creo que de vez en cuando es bueno encerrarse en uno mismo.

Destinymon sabía que Tan pensaba algo similar, por lo que únicamente asintió y sonrió levemente. No tenía sentido explicar algo que estaba más que claro.

-Llegamos –anunció Saro, señalando un edificio de departamentos al otro lado de la calle –nos veremos, Tan. Y por favor, no le digas a Mak que te di la noticia antes. Se molestaría mucho.

-No te preocupes –Destinymon sonrió –yo me encargo.

Cruzó la calle y no miró atrás, por lo que no pudo ver que Saro no se iba, sino que se quedaba de pie en su sitio hasta que vio que se abría una puerta en uno de los pisos intermedios y minutos después vio una solitaria figura en un balcón.

-¿Porqué tuvo que ser así, Tan? –murmuró el joven cuando por fin se fue a su casa –No puedo decírtelo porque no serviría de nada. Me iría de todas formas y no funcionaría.

-Pobre Tan –se dijo Destinymon para sí misma, de pie en el balcón de su habitación, luego de decirle a la señora Kamiya rotundamente que no quería cenar -¿Porqué tenía que ser así? Cuando vuelva se verá tan sola... y yo no puedo ayudarla.

Sin saber que su amiga humana hacía algo parecido, Destinymon se puso a pensar en que vivir la vida de otra persona no era tan fácil como parecía. Implica muchas cosas, entre ellas el hecho de hacer todo lo que hace la persona que estás suplantando, lo que te permite conocerla más que antes. Pero definitivamente ni Destinymon ni Tan querían dejar de vivir. Querían era que la otra siguiera con vida, con su propia vida. ¿Pero cómo iban a hacerlo sin involucrar a alguien más?

_ Hasta aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo y estoy segura que ya se habrán dado cuenta por dónde va el meollo del asunto. ¿Quiénes serán en realidad los misteriosos Superiores¿Quién habrá sido Ghostmon antes de renacer¿Quién será la persona más importante para Tan¿Qué será eso que Saro quisiera decirle a Tan pero que no se atreve¿Y dónde diablos se metió Mak si se suponía que ella iba a ir a Hikarigaoka a hablar con Tan? Todas esas repuestas se las tendré en próximos capítulos, así que fieles seguidores (que acabo de revisar que si hay, gracias por sus comentarios) serenidad y paciencia. Les prometo continuar pase lo que pase._


	3. Noticias malas y noticias extrañas

_La verdad no sé cómo les esté resultando esto, pero a mí me está gustando mucho escribirlo. Sé que no debe ser muy sencillo seguirle el hilo a lo que intento contar, porque faltan algunos detalles, pero les aseguro que eso se solucionará muy pronto. Para hacer memoria, les haré un pequeño resumen: Destinymon, la digimon guardiana del destino, y Taniko Kamiya, descendiente de Taichi Kamiya, fueron sometidas a una _depuración_ (algo así como un juicio. Quien sepa de computación, sabe a lo que me refiero) por los Superiores, quienes decidieron ponerlas a prueba para ver qué eran capaces de hacer una por la otra. Las cambiaron de cuerpos ya que cada una debe vivir como la otra durante una semana y encontrar a alguien que quiera tomar sus lugares en caso de ser condenadas a la _desfragmentación_ (otra palabra de la computación). Destinymon, viviendo como Tan, se entera de que los otros niños elegidos regresarán a sus países de origen por boca de Saro. Mientras tanto, al vivir como Destinymon, Tan se encuentra con un digimon muy extraño, Ghostmon, quien acaba de renacer y no tiene mas que la palabra Hikarigaoka en la cabeza. Mientras tanto, los Superiores parece que no son quienes dicen ser, pues quieren encontrar un emblema y que ni Tan ni Destinymon se enteren de ello. Ahora, si con eso ya se refrescaron la memoria, pasemos a lo que nos interesa._

**Capítulo III: Noticias Malas y Noticias Extrañas.**

Enseguida de que dejó a Tan en su casa, Saro se encaminó a la suya. No quedaba lejos, pero para llegar tenía que tomar un autobús. Mientras esperaba, pensó en la reacción de Tan ante la noticia de que su hermano y sus amigos se irían de Japón. _Algo no encaja_, se decía Saro una y otra vez, recordando aquel suceso. En ese momento pasó el autobús, por lo que le hizo la parada y justo cuando acabó de subirse, pagar su pasaje y sentarse en uno de los asientos del fondo, lo supo. _¡Eso es! _Se dijo, preguntándose porqué no se había dado cuenta antes. Tan no había reaccionado normalmente. Había reaccionado... como con miedo. Y Saro bien sabía que esa clase de cosas no le causaban miedo a Tan. Bajó del autobús veinte minutos después y luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras se encontró cara a cara con Mak.

–¡Por fin! –exclamó la rubia, tomando a Saro de un brazo y jalándolo con cierta prisa –Tu madre me dijo que saliste pero que como no dijiste a dónde, no sabía a qué hora regresarías y...

–Mak, ¿se puede saber de qué estas hablando? –quiso saber el chico, al tiempo que lograba zafar su brazo de las manos de su amiga –¿Porqué viniste a buscarme?

–Por una cosa seria, ¡y no te resistas! –pidió ella, sujetándolo con más fuerza –Aunque a decir verdad agradezco no tener que hablar de esto en tu casa. Tu madre podría oírnos.

Llegaron a un sencillo parque cercano, donde lo que abundaban eran árboles, columpios, resbaladillas, pasamanos y cosas así. Saro se preguntó qué era lo que Mak tenía que decirle.

–Primeramente –comenzó Mak -¿podrías decirme dónde estabas?

Para Saro, que no quería decir la verdad en ese momento, fue fácil evadir esa pregunta.

–Eso debería preguntártelo a ti –dijo, fingiendo molestia –conociéndote, creí que irías a Hikarigaoka hoy mismo, pero por lo que veo, no lo hiciste.

Mak hizo a un lado la pregunta con un gesto de desesperación. Eso hizo que Saro se diera cuenta de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que tenía que decirle Mak, de verdad era importante.

–Por ahora eso no me preocupa tanto –confesó, lo que provocó un gesto de incredulidad por parte de Saro –¡Es la verdad! –continuó Mak –Lo que me preocupa es la noticia de la que me acabo de enterar. ¡Es tan curiosa y al mismo tiempo tan terrible...!

–A ver si dentro de un año o más me la dices, ¿eh? –espetó Saro con cierto sarcasmo. Siempre era lo mismo con Mak. A veces no hablaba más que de detalles sin importancia –No tengo mucho tiempo, Mak. Ya es tarde.

Mak lo miró y se calló. Ya recordaba que a Saro no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar con detalles sin importancia. Esa era una de las razones por las que habían terminado.

–Muy bien, te la diré –le dijo, sentándose en un columpio. Saro la imitó, aunque la verdad no tenía ganas –acabas de decirme que creías que iría a Hikarigaoka y lo admito, _iba_ a ir. Pero no pude. Me la pasé de un lado a otro toda la tarde, y esta mañana estuve en mi casa, empacando.

–¿Empacando? –se extrañó Saro. Según recordaba, Mak no se iría a Londres hasta dentro de dos semanas –¿Y eso porqué?

–Papá me levantó temprano hoy –explicó Mak, con la cabeza gacha –Yo no sabía para qué, hasta que estábamos desayunando. Me dijo que ayer fue al aeropuerto a recoger a su reemplazo y que tenemos que irnos el treinta y uno de julio.

–¡Eso es el sábado! –exclamó Saro sin poder evitarlo. Faltaba poco menos de una semana.

–¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Si el reemplazo de papá ya está aquí, quiere decir que necesitan a papá en Londres en máximo una semana. Eso yo ya lo sabía, pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan pronto. Pero eso no es lo peor...

–¿No me digas que hay más? –se sorprendió Saro.

–Sí, hay más –Mak alzó la vista, pero no miró a su amigo –No soy la única que se va antes.

–¡¿Qué!

–Lo que oyes –Mak se escuchaba francamente decepcionada –por eso anduve de un lado para otro toda la tarde. No dejaban de llamarme al celular. Todos nuestros amigos me hablaron para decirme exactamente lo mismo: que se van el treinta y uno de julio.

–Bueno, al menos yo no –aseguró Saro –Mamá dijo que nos iríamos hasta finales de agosto.

Mak lo miró un momento con pena, antes de retirarle la vista.

–En realidad tu madre me dijo algo diferente –se atrevió a decir ella –dijo que a tu padre lo requería en Ámsterdam con urgencia por no sé que cosa de un desfile, así que...

–No es cierto –murmuró Saro, incrédulo –Dime que estás bromeando.

–Eso quisiera, pero no es así –Mak tenía la cabeza inclinada de nuevo y su amigo pudo notar que estaba llorando –¡Yo no quiero irme, Saro, no aún! ¡Y menos antes del primero de agosto!

Saro le dio la razón en silencio y la dejó llorar a sus anchas. Mak no era de las chicas a las que les agradaba que las consolaran. Era de las chicas a las que les gustaba llorar sin ser molestadas.

–Y pensar que cuando llegué aquí dije que sería feliz el día que volviera a Londres... –susurró Mak, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

–Mak, cuéntame –pidió Saro –¿exactamente porqué todos van a irse antes de lo previsto?

–T.K. me dijo que porque mamá tiene que presentarse en su nuevo trabajo en Ginebra el domingo en la mañana –empezó Mak –Cuando estaba en su casa, le llamó Haki. Dijo que sabía que yo estaba ahí y quería saber si podía ir a verlo en ese momento. Dejé a T.K. y llegué a casa de Haki media hora después de que Tan se había ido a trabajar, ¿irónico, no?. En fin, Haki me dijo que las audiencias para decidir su nacionalidad empezarán antes de lo planeado, por lo que tiene que estar en Hong Kong antes del primero de agosto. Saliendo de casa de Haki, me llamó Izzy. Estaba saliendo de una clase de inglés junto con Joy, así que de inmediato fui a alcanzarlas y llegué justo cuando iban saliendo. Izzy dijo que tenía que irse antes de lo previsto porque a sus padres los requerían con urgencia en la universidad de El Cairo, ya sabes que son maestros allí; en cambio, Joy dijo que se iba antes porque a su padre le habían confirmado su transferencia a uno de los mayores hospitales de Sydney más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Mak se detuvo para tomar aliento y prosiguió.

–Luego de eso, mi celular sonó otra vez. Era Martín, llamándome desde su casa. Me dirigí para allá y al llegar no lo vi muy contento que digamos. Me invitó un refresco y mientras me lo tomaba, me dijo que me había llamado porque tenía que decirme que se iría a Nueva York más pronto de lo que él esperaba. Sus padres necesitan arreglar su escuela de gastronomía para recibir a los nuevos alumnos en septiembre. Y en cuanto a los otros, estaban juntos cuando Yolek me contactó. Se habían reunido en casa de Kei, así que fui para allá. Me lo soltaron sin rodeos: Daisy debía irse porque sus padres tienen problemas con su restaurante de Calcuta, a los padres de Yolek se les necesita en la sucursal de _Virtual Net_ en Ottawa porque hay problemas con los nuevos programas, Cobie debe iniciar la escuela en París en agosto y el padre de Kei fue llamado a ser parte de un equipo de trabajo en Berlín que desarrollará una serie de robots nuevos. Sus razones son más que válidas, pero la verdad es que...

–...Es que no quieres que nadie se vaya –completó Saro por su amiga –Mucho menos tú. Pero aunque quisiéramos, no podemos evitarlo –observó –mientras no seamos mayores de edad, no podemos estar donde queramos. Tenemos que hacer lo que nuestros padres digan.

Se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que Mak se puso a tararear una melodía en la que había estado trabajando poco antes de saber que dejaría Japón. Eso acabó con los nervios de Saro.

–¡Por favor, Mak! No estoy de humor para oír música ahora. Estoy demasiado cansado.

–Pues mira, yo no tengo la culpa –espetó ella de mal humor –No sé dónde rayos andabas, por lo tanto, no tengo idea de qué tan cansado estás. ¿Me vas a decir dónde estuviste?

–¿Porqué quieres saber? Acuérdate que tú y yo ya no somos más que amigos, Mak. Nada más.

–Pero aún así... –empezó ella.

–Nada –interrumpió Saro –ya lo hablamos, Mak. Lo nuestro fue lindo, lo admito, pero se acabó. Ni se te ocurra sacar el tema ahora. Tengo mucho en qué pensar.

–Sabes que Tan se sentiría muy contenta si se lo dices –repuso Mak de pronto y con suavidad, para no hacer enfadar al chico –lo sé. Aunque ella nunca lo admita, si tú lo hicieras primero...

Saro miró a Mak con cierta sorpresa.

–¿Sabes lo que quiero decirle a Tan antes de irme? –inquirió.

–Claro. No creas que no me di cuenta de la verdadera razón por la que terminamos. Y la verdad no te culpo. Tú no te habías dado cuenta de algo que yo sí veía.

Saro logró esbozar una leve sonrisa, recordando por primera vez en mucho tiempo porqué estuvo enamorado Mak alguna vez. Era una chica algo extraña, pero muy comprensiva.

–Y... ¿y cómo estás tan segura de que Tan siente lo mismo?

–Porque la conozco –Mak se encogió de hombros –Cuando me llevaste aquel regalo antes de mi concierto de Navidad el año pasado y me contaste lo que te había dicho Tan, lo supe. Créeme.

–¿En serio? Pues dime cómo, porque yo no me he dado cuenta.

–Lo supe cuando mencionaste que Tan te dijo que fueras feliz –Mak sonrió con nostalgia –Era su forma de decir que se estaba sacrificando. Prefirió verte contento a pelearse conmigo por ti. Típico de Tan. No le teme a nada, ni siquiera a que se le rompa el corazón. Y Saro...

–¿Sí?

Mak le dirigió una última sonrisa antes de alejarse. Lo quiso mucho como novio, pero ahora era ella quien quería verlo feliz. Aunque fuera con su mejor amiga.

–Si no quieres que se le rompa el corazón, será mejor que se lo digas.

–¿Decirle qué?

-Qué estás enamorado de ella. Porque te lo juro: si le rompes el corazón a Tan yéndote sin decirle nada, te las verás conmigo.

Tan, sin saber nada de lo que ocurría en Japón, por fin había conseguido hacer que digievolucionara el cuerpo de su amiga digimon y convertida en _Couragemon_ (se pronuncia parecido a si dijeran _collage_ con _r_ y luego le agregaran el _mon_ al final, o al menos eso creo. Esta digimon parece una amazona vestida de rojo y blanco, con enormes alas rojas de águila, una larga lanza de punta afilada y tiras de tela roja atadas en uno de los extremos y el emblema del valor en medio del pecho) pudo por fin regresar con Ghostmon a la isla File. Llegaron de noche, por lo que cuando su acompañante se fue a descansar (¿un fantasma cansado? Pues fíjense que sí), Tan bajó a la isla y se sentó a la orilla del primer lago del Digimundo donde había estado. Lo recordaba perfectamente porque en ese lugar el Gabumon de Mak había digievolucionado por primera vez en Garurumon. Se quedó ahí un rato, pensando en cómo estarían su familia y sus amigos en ese momento. Esperaba que Destinymon estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo en la tienda departamental de Hikarigaoka y que no se le hubiera ocurrido por ningún motivo llamar a alguno de sus conocidos por sus nombres completos como acostumbraba hacerlo, como a Mak o a Haki. De verdad esperaba que estuvieran todos bien.

–¿Superiora? –llamó una vocecita aguda y educada tras ella –¿Qué hace aquí?

Tan se volvió y se encontró a Wormmon, el digimon de Kei. Junto a él, estaban Biyomon, Gabumon y Agumon.

–Eso debería preguntárselos a ustedes –dijo a modo de respuesta. No podía ponerse loca de alegría al verlos porque ya fuera como Destinymon o sus otras formas, su digiamiga no era así.

–Nosotros vivimos aquí –indicó Agumon –y desde que acabaron los problemas, Wormmon también. Kei lo trajo.

-Keiko es muy lista –señaló Tan, recordando llamar a Kei por su nombre completo –No quería que su digimon se sintiera solo.

–Por cierto, Superiora –comentó Gabumon –¿es cierto que los Superiores le pusieron por acompañante al digimon que acaba de renacer hace unos días, Ghostmon?

Tan asintió y regresó su vista al lago.

–A nosotros nos pareció muy extraño –comentó Biyomon entonces –que no tenga nada en la memoria sobre quién era antes de renacer. Eso no nos pasó a nosotros.

–De hecho –hizo notar Gabumon –no le pasa a ninguno.

Tan siguió callada, pues en realidad no tenía nada qué decir que fuera importante. También ella creía que era muy extraño que un digimon renaciera sin nada en su memoria. Ni siquiera una simple acción. Una acción... quizá era eso lo que quería decirle a Ghostmon la única palabra que recordaba: Hikarigaoka. Como él mismo dijo: _es como si yo hubiera hecho algo allí, pero no puedo recordarlo..._

–Ustedes conocen a los niños elegidos mejor que yo –les dijo Tan a los cuatro digimons que la acompañaban –¿Saben qué cosas importantes sucedieron en Hikarigaoka?

–Bueno, que sepamos fue en Hikarigaoka donde escogieron a Mak y a los otros –contestó Gabumon –Nos lo contó usted, Superiora, cuando poseyó a Tan. ¿Qué no lo recuerda?

Tan asintió en silencio. Vaya que lo recordaba, pues esa posesión había sido, de cierta forma, el origen de sus actuales problemas.

–Pero siento que falta algo –dijo Tan entonces –que pasó algo más en Hikarigaoka.

–Quizá se refiere a lo que hizo _BlackWarGreymon_ –aventuró Wormmon con timidez –¿será eso, Superiora?

_BlackWarGreymon,_ la copia maligna de su compañero digimon. ¿Cómo pudo Tan olvidarlo? Ese digimon, luego de un difícil conflicto interior, aceptó sacrificarse para cerrar el portal de Hikarigaoka que llevaba al Digimundo, el mismo por el cual habían accesado los digimons al mundo real por primera vez. Eso mismo había pasado en el 2002, cuando los antepasados de los actuales elegidos conocieron también a un BlackWarGreymon que, para variar, también estuvo confundido al principio. En eso Tan se puso a pensar en un detalle que hasta entonces había pasado por alto. Cuando el nuevo BlackWarGreymon apareció, a la única que le hacía caso era a Destinymon. Lo recordaba a la perfección. Era como si BlackWarGreymon y Destinymon fueran viejos conocidos. Incluso viejos amigos.

–¿Ustedes recuerdan al BlackWarGreymon anterior? –preguntó Tan. No sabía porqué, pero creía que ese tema era la clave para ayudar a Ghostmon a recuperar su memoria –El que se sacrificó primero en Hikarigaoka.

–No mucho –confesó Agumon –De hecho, no sabemos porqué el segundo tenía las memorias del primero. Se acordaba de palabras, como Ghostmon, pero no sabía qué había hecho antes. Aunque mencionó algo curioso la vez que pude platicar con él...

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que lamentaba que por su culpa, usted fuera como es ahora –Agumon miró a la que suponía Couragemon –creo que se refería al hecho de que usted es algo así como un ser hecho de aire. La verdad no entendí qué quiso decir, pero me dio la impresión que lo único que le preocupaba era qué pensaba usted de él.

–¿Yo? –se extrañó Tan. Eso encajaba con lo que se le había ocurrido antes, que Destinymon y BlackWarGreymon parecían conocerse desde antes –¿y porqué sería?

Los cuatro digimons se miraron entre sí, con expresiones de confusión.

–Superiora, ¿no lo recuerda? –inquirió Gabumon.

–¿Qué?

–Usted misma no los dijo a Kei y a mí –recordó Wormmon –que para que el destino de los actuales elegidos se cumpliera a la perfección, había tomado un fragmento de la base de datos del anterior BlackWarGreymon para que cuando apareciera el nuevo, se la diera y pasara lo mismo que pasó hace tantos años. Y que por culpa de eso, BlackWarGreymon había perdido la mayoría de su memoria y a usted los Superiores le negaron un cuerpo de verdad.

Así que por eso Destinymon no tenía un cuerpo, por haber hecho que el BlackWarGreymon que ella conoció tuviera las memorias del primero. ¿Pero porqué habría hecho algo como eso? ¿Lo había hecho sólo para cumplir con su función? ¿O habría algo más que nadie sabía?

–Miren allí –dijo Biyomon de pronto –se ve una luz.

Señalaba hacia el interior del bosque, donde en efecto, se observaba un punto de luz amarillenta que parpadeaba un poco. Tan se puso de pie.

–Iré a ver –anunció –ustedes quédense aquí.

Los digimons asintieron y Tan caminó hacia el punto. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta de que la luz venía de una pantalla de televisión que para su sorpresa, estaba encendida. Y al acercarse todavía más, vio que una imagen la miraba y exclamaba.

–¡Hasta que por fin! Temí que no pudiera usar esto ya que no soy tú.

–¡Destinymon! –exclamó Tan en voz baja y se acercó a la pantalla –¿Usaste el D-10?

Destinymon, en el cuerpo de Tan, asintió sonriendo con cierto pesar.

–Necesitaba comunicarme contigo de inmediato –dijo la digimon hablando en voz baja también, por lo que Tan supuso que estaba usando el D-10 en un lugar donde no podía hablar con libertad –Tu amigo Saro me dio una noticia que no te va a gustar para nada. Podría esperar a que nos veamos la próxima semana, pero quizá para entonces sería muy tarde, puesto que no sabemos si saldremos bien de nuestra comprobación. Tan, Hakiri y tus amigos regresarán a sus países.

Tal como Destinymon había esperado, Tan se quedó de piedra.

–¿Y sabes porqué se van? –preguntó de inmediato.

–Saro no fue muy específico, pero lo que sí me extrañó fue que sabiendo que Yamako iba a darte la noticia por todos, fuera él por su cuenta a buscarte a Hikarigaoka. Parecía preocupado.

–Hablando de Hikarigaoka, me acabo de enterar de porqué se te negó un cuerpo –le dijo Tan severamente –Fue porque cuando el primer BlackWarGreymon murió, tú rescataste parte de su base de datos para dársela al BlackWarGreymon que nosotros conocimos. ¿Porqué hiciste eso, si puede saberse? Sabía que eras extraña, pero no tanto.

Destinymon suspiró, miró a su alrededor y explicó.

–Me conmovió lo que el primer BlackWarGreymon hizo, Tan. Quise que tuviera otra oportunidad para tener vida. Yo sabía que a pesar de su sacrificio, BlackWarGreymon no iba a renacer por ser sólo una copia. Así que tomé parte de su base de datos para dársela al actual para que así renaciera, aunque fuera de forma parcial. Eso me daba una seguridad muy remota de que esta vez si moría otra vez, sí renaciera. Aunque fuera de forma diferente.

–¿De forma diferente?

–Sí, quizá como un digimon completamente distinto. El problema va a estar en su memoria. No creo que quede muy bien que digamos.

–¡Eso es! –exclamó Tan -¡Ghostmon!

–¿Eso es qué? –quiso saber Destinymon –¿Y quién es Ghostmon?

Tan le contó rápidamente todo lo que había vivido durante el día y lo que le había dicho Ghostmon acerca de sí mismo. Poco a poco, Tan vio su rostro iluminarse con una sonrisa de infinita alegría, lo cual, comprendió al instante, no era para menos. Seguramente Destinymon estaba feliz al ver que sus suposiciones podían ser ciertas.

–¿Y dices que ese tal Ghostmon sólo recuerda la palabra Hikarigaoka? –le preguntó a Tan.

Tan asintió y de repente, se puso seria.

–Esto de que se parezca a ti es lo que más me preocupa, pues me di cuenta de una cosa. Parece apreciarte mucho. Si como suponemos, es la forma que tuvo BlackWarGreymon para renacer como un digimon de verdad, entonces es lógico el porqué le caes tan bien y además...

–¿Además qué?

–Él... creo que él estaría dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti, así como tú lo estuviste por él. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

–¡No lo digas ni de broma, Tan! –exclamó Destinymon, alarmada –Yo no estoy dispuesta a meter a un inocente en mis problemas. Tú tampoco quieres hacerlo, ¿cierto?

–¡Claro que no! –dijo Tan con preocupación –¿No me digas que crees haber encontrado a alguien que lo haría?

Lo había preguntado de tal forma, que Destinymon comprendió que en verdad Tan no esperaba que alguien se sacrificara por ella. _¿Cómo puede creer eso, si es una de las mejores humanas que he conocido, _pensó Destinymon con incredulidad, _¿Qué no se ha dado cuenta de que todos a su alrededor la quieren mucho?_

–No precisamente –se atrevió a responder –pero quizá es porque no he buscado a nadie. Pero de algo estoy segura: hay muchas personas que te conocen y que no quisieran que desaparecieras. Harían cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

–Pero no morir en mi lugar –replicó Tan con suavidad.

Destinymon recordó la mirada de Saro cuando evitó que cayera por las escaleras del metro. _Quizá sí haya alguien... _se dijo. Parte de lo que pensaba debió translucirse en su rostro, porque Tan preguntó.

–¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Algo interesante?

Destinymon movió la cabeza de Tan de un lado a otro, sonriendo levemente.

–Nada más en que intentaré averiguar porqué tus amigos se van. Y aunque no debería, también buscaré a la persona que pidieron los Superiores. Y no me digas nada, Tan –añadió, al ver su rostro de Couragemon abrir la boca para hablar –porque de todas formas lo voy a hacer. Pero de eso a decirles a los Superiores que encontré a alguien es otra cosa. Eso no voy a hacerlo, te lo juro. ¿Tú no vas a hablarles de Ghostmon, verdad?

Tan negó con la cabeza, captando la idea de su amiga al vuelo. Los Superiores les pidieron buscar a seres que estuvieran dispuestos a estar en su lugar en caso de ser condenadas a ser desfragmentadas, pero nunca mencionaron que si los encontraban, debían decirles quiénes eran.

–Está bien –aceptó Tan –Busca si quieres. Yo trataré de confirmar nuestras sospechas sobre Ghostmon. Y otra cosa, ¿cómo le haces para digievolucionar? A mí me costó mucho trabajo.

–¡Ah! Es fácil. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentir el emblema, dependiendo de qué digievolución quieras. En cuanto a digievolucionar a mi forma original, basta con que te digas a ti misma que necesitas hacer que se cumpla el destino de los que están a tu alrededor. Como eso de hacer cumplir el destino de otros es mi función original, te recomiendo que en cuanto regreses a ser Soulmon, te concentres y seas Destinymon. Por favor.

–Lo haré, no te preocupes –le aseguró Tan –¿te comunicarás otra vez?

–No sé, todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas –Destinymon se encogió de hombros –por lo pronto trataré de hacerlo todos los días a esta hora. Éste es el único lugar que encontré en donde puedo conectar el D-10 a una computadora sin que me descubran.

–¿Dónde estás exactamente?

–En el _Obelisco Eneagonal_, recuerda que aquí hay computadoras.

Tan asintió. El Obelisco Eneagonal era un monumento en forma de aguja, gigantesco y colorido. Estaba en el centro del parque Digital y ambas cosas habían sido edificadas en honor de los antepasados de Tan y sus amigos, al haber salvado al mundo real y al Digimundo. Y el Obelisco Eneagonal había un café internet tan bien equipado que hasta las personas más importantes del mundo que habían pasado por Japón lo habían usado alguna vez. Y como los cubículos eran privados...

–Entonces nos veremos mañana –dijo Destinymon, poniendo una mano en la pantalla y tratando de sonreír –Cuídate mientras tanto.

–Tú también –pidió Tan, imitando a su amiga.

Acto seguido, la imagen en la pantalla se apagó. Tan soltó un suspiro.

–Espero que logre averiguar porqué se van todos –susurró con tristeza.

No sabía que su entrevista con su amiga, si bien no la habían escuchado Wormmon, Biyomon, Gabumon y Agumon, sí fue observada por una sombra oculta en la penumbra. Una sombra que al alzar un brazo para apoyarse en el tronco de un árbol, dejó ver una mano oscura, de largos dedos y negras uñas afiladas.

_Por ahora es todo y espero que sea suficiente. No sé porqué, pero creo que esta historia va a durar más de lo que esperaba. Nomás que tendrán que disculparme si me atraso un poco en actualizarla, ya que estoy en exámenes en la universidad. Y otra cosa: gracias a las personas que me han dejado comentarios. Significan mucho para mí. Nos leemos pronto._


	4. Parejas

_Miren, quizá a estas alturas algunos estén más que confundidos por los giros sorpresivos que ha tomado esta historia, pero les advierto que todos tiene una explicación. La verdad es que esta historia la tenía en la cabeza para mí sola desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso parece que nada más yo me entiendo, pero espero que poco a poco vaya tomando forma y también ustedes, que se toman unos minutos para leerla, le agarren la onda pronto. Por lo pronto, les diré que ni yo misma sé en qué acabará, así que cuando la trama termine, tengan por seguro que la primera en sorprenderse con el final seré yo. Sin más por el momento y deseando que recuerden en qué nos quedamos, pasaré a lo bueno._

**Capítulo IV: Parejas.**

Mak cumplió con lo que se propuso a sí misma y fue a Hikarigaoka al día siguiente de que habló con Saro para darle a Tan las malas noticias de una vez por todas. Llegó en buen momento, pues en cuanto atravesó las puertas de la tienda departamental, empezó la hora de comer de la mayoría de los empleados. Aunque casi todos los locales estuvieran cerrados, la Tienda Departamental Hikarigaoka tenía muchos otros servicios, entre ellos una cafetería en el último nivel, con una espléndida vista de la ciudad. Allí estaba Destinymon, almorzando lentamente y con la microcomputadora de Tan frente a ella, en la mesa. Escribía a toda velocidad notas de lo que pensaba decirle a su amiga humana esa noche, aunque para eso tuviera que escaparse otra vez. El día anterior, luego de que Saro la dejó en la casa Kamiya, tuvo que arreglárselas para ir al parque Digital y al Obelisco Eneagonal sin que la descubrieran. Para cuando regresó a casa de su amiga, su ausencia apenas había sido descubierta, por lo que pudo inventarse rápidamente el pretexto de que había ido un momento a ver si la tienda cercana aún estaba abierta, porque quería un chocolate. Gracias a que la digimon sabía que a Tan le fascinaban los chocolates, a los señores Kamiya y a Haki no les extrañó lo que dijo y no se preocuparon. El problema para Destinymon era que no le iban a creer esa excusa todas las noches.

–¡Aquí estás! –exclamó alguien detrás de Destinymon sorpresivamente –Se nota que es la hora del almuerzo. Apenas si le haces caso a alguien.

–Hola Mak –saludó la digimon distraídamente, siguiendo con sus cosas mientras Mak se sentaba frente a ella –¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Bueno, quiero platicar contigo antes de que vuelvas al trabajo –Mak intentó leer con discreción las notas de la que creía su amiga, pero para su sorpresa no estaban escritas ni en japonés ni en inglés, que eran dos idiomas que ella sabía. Todo lo que había en la pantalla de la microcomputadora eran unos y ceros –¿En qué idioma estás haciendo eso? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Entonces Destinymon notó lo que la rubia trataba de hacer y de inmediato cerró la computadora de golpe, aunque ya se había percatado de que no hacía ninguna falta.

–En realidad no escribía nada –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros –Sólo escribía unos y ceros para pasar el rato. Por cierto, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Mak soltó un suspiro y deseando que su amiga nunca le hubiera hecho la pregunta, le dijo todo: que ella regresaría a Londres el treinta y uno de julio y que sus amigos volverían a sus respectivos países el mismo día y también las razones de cada uno, incluso las de Haki. Destinymon, sin que Mak lo notara, se puso la microcomputadora en las piernas y abriéndola en silencio, escribió lo más deprisa que pudo lo más importante de lo que estaba escuchando. Era precisamente lo que le había prometido a Tan que iba a averiguar.

–...y en pocas palabras –concluyó Mak –es por eso que vine. Nada más a darte malas noticias.

Destinymon se quedó callada un rato y al final, recordando lo mejor posible la forma de ser de Tan, dijo suavemente.

–No te preocupes, Mak. Tú no tienes la culpa de esto. Además que tú y los demás vayan a irse no quiere decir que no los volveré a ver. ¿O sí?

Mak logró sonreír débilmente.

–Tú siempre tan optimista –comentó –pero tienes razón. Al menos yo ya me puse de acuerdo con papá para que en cuanto termine la preparatoria, me deje estudiar la universidad aquí. Sería grandioso, ¿no crees?

Destinymon asintió, pensando con tristeza _ojalá que Tan llegue a ver eso_.

–Pero que yo me vaya no es lo que te preocupa –soltó Mak de pronto, mirando detenidamente el rostro de la que creía Tan –o que se vaya Haki. Estás pensando en Saro, ¿verdad?

Destinymon negó con la cabeza vigorosamente.

–¿Cómo crees? –exclamó.

Mak se inclinó hacia ella y ya iba a hablar cuando una voz dijo a su derecha.

–Buenas tardes, señorita –Mak alzó la vista. Era una de las meseras, de cabello y ojos castaños, con uniforme azul –Bienvenida a la cafetería Hikarigaoka, ¿desea ordenar algo?

Mak, frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente por la interrupción, ordenó rápidamente un té helado y la mesera, con una sonrisa, se retiró.

–Tan –dijo Mak, vigilando el regreso de la mesera con su orden –bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por Saro.

–Y según tú –dijo Tan a su vez, cerrando su microcomputadora y poniéndola sobre la mesa sin que se notara –¿qué siento yo por Saro?

Lo anterior lo dijo de forma tan fría que Mak la miró como si no la conociera.

–¿Estás molesta porque los demás y yo nos vamos? –quiso saber.

Destinymon negó rápidamente.

–¡Claro que no! Es sólo que... que me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.

En eso la mesera y Shingo llegaron al mismo tiempo. La mesera depositó el té helado en la mesa mientras que Shingo tomaba asiento frente a las dos chicas. La mesera saludó al muchacho.

–¿Cómo te va, Shingo? –le dijo –¿Quieres algo?

–Lo de siempre, hermana –contestó el chico –tengo hambre. Creo que no nos han presentado –continuó luego de que la mesera de fue, notando la presencia de Mak –Soy Tsukikawa Shingo, compañero de departamento de Tan. Y como te habrás dado cuenta, la mesera que se acaba de ir es mi hermana mayor, _Shira_.

–Ishida Yamako –contestó Mak –pero todos me dicen...

–...Mak –completó Shingo –lo sé. En realidad, Tan y todos sus amigos son... digamos un poco famosos. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

Mak asintió. Luego de que los niños elegidos de Japón habían vencido el último mal del Digimundo, los conocían en todos los rincones del mundo real.

–Se me olvidaba –Shingo se llevó una mano a la frente –Tan, te buscan en el departamento. Es una chica de cabello oscuro y voz seria. Parece de la misma edad que tu hermano Haki.

–¿No te dijo su nombre? –preguntó Destinymon.

–Sí, dijo que se llama Kei. Le dije que estabas aquí, pero dijo que luego te buscaba. Venía acompañada por un muchacho.

Mak y Destinymon se miraron extrañadas. ¿Kei Ichijouji acompañada por un muchacho?

–¿Y cómo era el muchacho? –inquirió Mak con curiosidad.

–Bueno, tenía el cabello como morado y más largo que yo –respondió Shingo, tratando de recordar lo mejor posible –los ojos rojizos y usaba lentes. Creo que hasta lo llamó por su nombre, pero no estoy seguro. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

–Me suena a Yolek –le susurró Mak a Tan –¿tú qué piensas?

Destinymon movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pues creía recordar cierta charla que habían tenido Tan y Kei en días pasados.

–Kei me dijo algo –contestó en voz baja.

-Aquí está tu orden, tragón –anunció Shira, balanceando una charola con una mano –Lo bueno es que eres empleado de la tienda, porque si no tendrías muchos problemas para pagar esto a diario –fue pasando cosas de la charola a la mesa mientras las nombraba –veamos, hamburguesa doble, papas fritas, malteada de chocolate y helado de vainilla de postre. Luego vengo con la cuenta, así que ten listo el dinero.

Y sin más, Shira se retiró, dejando a Mak un tanto asombrada.

–¿En serio vas a comerte todo eso? –le preguntó a Shingo.

El chico asintió y comenzó a comer con verdadero apetito. Destinymon se puso de pie.

–Mak, ¿me acompañarías al departamento de música? Tal vez Kei ande por allí.

Sin pensarlo mucho, la rubia asintió y se levantó. Miró a Shingo atentamente y sin que nadie lo notara, le sonrió.

–Gusto en conocerte, Shingo –le dijo al muchacho.

Shingo tragó un gran bocado de hamburguesa y contestó.

–Igualmente.

–Tu amigo es simpático –comentó Mak con una sonrisa divertida, estando ella y Tan en el elevador –y con mucho apetito, por cierto. Me recuerda a ti.

Destinymon hizo un gesto de incredulidad y sonrió.

–Sí, cómo no –soltó –¿no será que te gustó?

Mak se salvó de contestar pues entonces se abrió la puerta del elevador y estuvieron en el nivel del departamento de música. Destinymon localizó enseguida el cabello oscuro de Kei junto al violáceo de Yolek y los llamó.

–¡Kei! ¡Yolek!

Ambos interrumpieron su diálogo y se dieron media vuelta. Al ver que Tan se les acercaba, se digirieron una significativa mirada y enseguida Kei contestó.

–Buenas tardes, Superiora –Kei se inclinó levemente –Yolek tiene algo qué decirle.

Yolek saludó con un gesto de mano y asintió.

–Como sabes más de computadoras que yo –le dijo a Destinymon –quiero que me des tu opinión. Si es que no estás muy ocupada, claro.

Destinymon miró el reloj en la muñeca de Tan. Su hora de comida acababa de terminar.

–¿Porqué no me buscan a mi hora de salida? –les pidió a Kei y a Yolek –Tengo que volver al trabajo ahora mismo.

Kei y Yolek asintieron y mientras veían a Tan regresar a sus labores, se quedaron platicando con Mak, quien al parecer quería averiguar qué hacían ellos dos juntos.

–Le pedí a Kei que me acompañara a buscar a Tan –explicó Yolek, un tanto nervioso –quería hablar de este asunto sin tardanza.

–¿Ya hablaste con la Superiora? –le preguntó Kei a Mak.

Mak asintió pesadamente, mientras a su lado pasaba Shingo a toda velocidad, pasándose una servilleta de papel por los labios.

–La verdad no me gustó hacerlo, pero tenía qué –la rubia se encogió de hombros –así, como dijo Haki, tendrá tiempo de hacerse a la idea. A propósito, Yolek, ¿de qué se trata ese asunto tan importante que quieres hablar con Tan?

–De algo que les oí decir a mis padres –contestó Yolek con aspecto preocupado –acerca de los problemas con los nuevos programas de _Virtual Net_. Y créeme, es algo bastante serio.

–¿Porqué no damos una vuelta en lo que Tan termina su turno? –sugirió Mak –Le falta bastante y al menos así se nos hará el tiempo más corto.

Los otros dos aceptaron. Bajaron al segundo nivel primero, pues Kei debía cumplir con un encargo de sus padres por la próxima mudanza, y luego de eso llegaron al primer nivel, donde Mak sabía que estaba la mayoría de los locales que le interesaban: los videojuegos.

–¿Les importa si juego un momento? –les preguntó a los que la acompañaban.

–A mí no –dijo Yolek.

–¿Me enseñarías a jugar, Mak? –pidió Kei con una tímida sonrisa –Es que... se ve divertido.

Mak aceptó y ambas chicas se pusieron frente a uno de los videojuegos más sencillos. Mak le dijo a Kei paso a paso lo que debía hacer y al parecer lo hizo bien, porque Kei le ganó las primeras tres veces. Yolek las veía de lejos, sentado en una banca, y repasaba en su mente lo que había ido a decirle a Tan. Realmente esperaba que pudiera ayudarlo, porque después de todo, era la que más sabía de computadoras de los niños elegidos. Vaya, incluso sabía más que él mismo y Izzy sobre ese tema. De pronto, un par de chicos pasó frente a él y al mirarlos con detenimiento, reconoció unas coletas rubias bajo un gorro claro y un alborotado cabello castaño y los siguió con la mirada. Iban a un local donde vendían artículos para regalar. Yolek se puso de pie.

–¡Haki! –llamó –¡T.K.!

Los chicos que acababan de pasar dieron media vuelta, al igual que Mak y Kei, quienes dejaron su juego y se acercaron a Yolek.

–Hola, chicos –saludó Haki –¿qué hacen por aquí?

–Yo vine a hablar con Tan –contestó Mak –y ya saben de qué.

Haki y T.K. asintieron.

–Y yo acompaño a Yolek –respondió Kei –porque él necesita hablar con la Superiora también.

–¿Para qué quieres hablar con Taniko? – inquirió Haki, dirigiéndose a Yolek.

–De hecho, quizá también a ustedes y a los demás les incumba –dijo Yolek, sin contestar directamente a la pregunta de Haki –Es algo que mis padres encontraron en unos programas defectuosos de _Virtual Net_. Por esos programas tengo que volver a Ottawa el treinta y uno de julio. Pero ahora que me fijo –agregó, cambiando el tema –¿qué hacen tú y T.K. aquí?

Haki frunció el entrecejo, como si no recordara, y miró a T.K. interrogante. La rubia se encogió de hombros con extrañeza.

–No me acuerdo –dijo T.K.

Sus amigos se les quedaron viendo con atención, pensando que no era posible que ninguno de los dos recordara el motivo por el que estaban ahí. Entonces Mak dijo.

–Haki, ¿de pura casualidad no vendrías a hablar con Tan, verdad? Porque yo acabo de hacerlo.

Haki se quedó pensativo un momento y al cabo de unos segundos, exclamó.

–¡Claro! Ya me acordé. Quiero comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Taniko y le pedí a T.K. que me acompañara a escoger algo, pues ella es una chica. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?

–A mí también se me olvidó –notó T.K. con voz lenta y reflexiva –Y no creo que sea normal.

Los amigos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros, pero no dijeron gran cosa hasta que Yolek, volteando distraídamente hacia unos de los niveles superiores, vio en uno de los pasillos a alguien muy familiar. Sacó su microcomputadora, la encendió y mandó un rapidísimo mensaje. Notó que la persona que se le había hecho familiar (quien por cierto, no iba sola) sacaba una microcomputadora muy parecida a la suya y veía la pantalla con atención. A continuación, esa persona se asomó al centro de la tienda y alzando una mano, saludó con entusiasmo. Yolek le correspondió, por lo que sus amigos dirigieron la mirada al mismo punto y vieron quién era la persona que saludaba en el nivel superior.

–¿Qué no es Daisy? –dijo Haki.

–Sí, es ella –contestó T.K. en un susurro –lo que no sé es quién es el que la acompaña.

Unos segundos después, Daisy ya estaba en el elevador, conversando con quien la acompañaba. Era un chico de la edad de Daisy, alto y moreno, de cabello negro corto y rizado y ojos castaños y brillantes. Lucía algo en la cabeza que en aquella época sólo podía encontrarse en ciertos lugares: un turbante

–En serio, te van a caer bien –le decía Daisy al chico, quien parecía algo intranquilo –son lo máximo. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Ramdás?

El chico se encogió de hombros, pues en realidad no sabía qué decir.

–Es que no sabría de qué hablar –dijo, con un marcado acento entre inglés e hindi, ambos idiomas hablados en India –No los conozco. Se suponía que me darías un paseo por esta tienda.

–Podemos hacerlo después –aseguró Daisy en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del elevador –de todas formas tengo que preguntarles unas cosas a mis amigos. Esto me ahorrará tiempo. Hola a todos –saludó, en cuanto estuvo cerca de sus amigos –qué coincidencia que nos encontráramos aquí. Miren, les presento a un amigo de Calcuta –señaló al chico que la seguía –Ramdás Gandhi. Vino de visita con sus padres y como sabe que vivo cerca de Hikarigaoka, me buscó.

Ramdás saludó tímidamente, mientras los demás le correspondían el saludo.

–¿Y qué hacen todos ustedes por aquí? –continuó Daisy –Mak, ¿ya hablaste con Tan?

Mak asintió.

–¿Tan? –dijo Ramdás de pronto –¿están hablando de Tan Kamiya?

–Sí –contestó Mak –¿porqué?

–La conozco –dijo Ramdás sin más –lo que pasa es que...

–Hola a todos –saludó una voz detrás de Mak y Kei. Era Izzy, quien también iba acompañada por un chico, el cual era moreno y de cabello y ojos negros. Al igual que Ramdás, lucía turbante, pero el suyo era menos voluminoso –¿Me perdí de algo?

–Nada más de una pequeña reunión por coincidencias –comentó Daisy con una sonrisa –Nos acabamos de encontrar –notó al chico a un lado de Izzy y preguntó –¿Quién es él, Izzy?

–Un amigo de El Cairo –contestó la chica –se llama Alí, Alí Sadat. Está de vacaciones. Así que lo que dices, Daisy –prosiguió, luego de que Alí saludara a todos tendiéndoles la mano y que él y Ramdás fueran presentados por Daisy –es que todos se acaban de encontrar sin querer, ¿correcto? ¿No es mucha coincidencia?

–Exacto –contestó Daisy –es lo mismo que estaba pensando.

–Tengo una idea –empezó Mak –¿porqué no subimos todos al último nivel? Esperaremos a Tan en la cafetería, Yolek tiene que hablarle de algo que según él, tal vez nos incumba.

–¿Tan? –se extrañó Alí –¿No será Tan Kamiya de pura casualidad?

Todos asintieron, a la vez que Ramdás se quedaba pensativo.

–¿La conoces? –le preguntó Izzy.

–Digamos que sí –respondió Alí, sin intención de dar más explicación.

Luego de eso, todos aceptaron la propuesta de Mak. Para usar los elevadores, se acomodaron en tres grupos y luego de diez minutos ya estaban moviendo unas mesas en la cafetería para estar todos reunidos. Platicaron de varias cosas y los niños elegidos de Japón hicieron sentir a Ramdás y a Alí bienvenidos haciéndoles preguntas amistosas sobre sus respectivos países. Estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron que unas cuantas personas se les acercaban con curiosidad.

–¿Y esto? –dijo una voz de chica, madura y seria –¿Una reunión y no nos invitaron?

El grupo entero alzó la vista y se encontraron con la que les había hablado, Joy, quien venía con Martín. Cada uno llevaba acompañantes: Martín iba con su amiga estadounidense Nicole, chica rubia y de ojos azules que también era una niña elegida (¿les recuerda a alguien?) mientras que Joy tenía a su lado a un chico alto, bronceado, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes.

–No fue planeada –aclaró Mak al instante –nos encontramos por casualidad.

–Y lo hemos explicado tantas veces que parecemos disco rayado –agregó Daisy, haciendo reír a todos –¿Porqué no presentan a sus amigos con Ramdás y Alí y se unen?

–Ella es Nicole, Nicole Twain –dijo Martín, señalando a su amiga –muchos de ustedes ya la conocen. Vive en Nueva York, como yo. Vino de vacaciones.

–Y él es Harry Thorpe –dijo Joy, indicando con un gesto a su amigo –es un viejo amigo mío de Sydney y al igual que Nicole, está en Japón de vacaciones. ¿Ahora sí nos dicen qué hacen aquí? –inquirió, luego de que ella, Martín, Nicole y Harry tomaran asiento.

–Esperamos a... –empezó Daisy, pero se detuvo de pronto –¿a quién esperamos? Lo olvidé.

–Si es una broma no es muy graciosa, Daisy –le aclaró Kei –y es en serio.

–No es una broma –aseguró Daisy –en serio se me olvidó.

El grupo entero miró a Daisy como si estuviera loca.

–No lo entiendo –repuso la chica –tenía el nombre en la punta de la lengua y se me borró.

–Creo que puedo empezar a decirles la razón por la que vine a ver a Tan... –comenzó Yolek, pero una exclamación de Daisy lo interrumpió.

–¡Eso es! Esperamos a Tan. Gracias por mencionarla, Yolek.

–Eso mismo les pasó a Haki y a T.K –recordó Kei –se les olvidó a qué habían venido y en cuanto Mak mencionó a la Superiora, se acordaron.

Todos enmudecieron al darse cuenta de que lo que decía Kei era cierto.

–Precisamente algo parecido vengo a decirle a Tan –dijo Yolek, intentando de nuevo explicar sus motivos para haber ido a ver a la primera elegida del valor –pero en vista de lo que está sucediendo, se los explicaré a ustedes primero, antes de que llegue...

–¿Siguen aquí? –les preguntó Shingo en ese momento, por lo que Yolek hizo una mueca de frustración. Pensaba que el destino o algo por el estilo estaban en su contra por no poder terminar su comentario –Seguro esperando a Tan, ¿no? –el grupo entero asintió –Pues me pidió que les avisara que se va a tardar otro poco. Está acomodando unos discos de música clásica que unos groseros dejaron en la sección de rock. Por cierto, ¿es mi imaginación o son más que antes?

Al tiempo que decía esto, buscaba con la mirada un sitio dónde sentarse. Mak le indicó con un gesto una silla entre ella y Kei, por lo que el chico le hizo caso y se sentó. Se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y en cuanto terminaron, la que todos creían Tan apareció en escena. Absolutamente todas las caras se le hicieron conocidas.

–Hola a todos –saludó –disculpen la tardanza, pero creo que como les habrá dicho Shingo...

–Nos explicó lo que estabas haciendo –la interrumpió Haki –así que no hay problema, Taniko.

–¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Haki? –le preguntó Destinymon, dándose a sí misma ánimos por estar acostumbrándose a llamar a los niños elegidos de la forma a la que estaban habituados.

–Bueno, vine a algo de lo que te enterarás el viernes –contestó Haki sin más, volteando a ver a sus amigos de manera significativa –pero da la casualidad de que nos encontramos a Yolek, a Kei y a Mak y luego de ellos, fueron llegando los demás sin que lo hubiéramos planeado.

_Tú no lo planeaste _pensó Destinymon con suspicacia _pero quizá alguien más sí. Y si es lo que estoy pensando, no me agrada para nada._

–Y ya que estoy aquí –comentó la digimon, tomando asiento a un lado de Haki –Yolek, ¿se puede saber para qué me buscabas?

Yolek respiró hondo, miró a su alrededor como vigilando que nadie fuera a interrumpirlo otra vez y en eso distinguió una silueta y dijo.

–Espera un momento, Tan –el chico levantó una mano y llamó –¡Saro, por aquí!

Resulta que había visto a Saro entrar la cafetería, como si buscara algo, y ya que estaban todos los elegidos allí, Yolek quiso ahorrarse un poco de tiempo.

–¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –quiso saber Saro.

–Es una larga historia –se limitó a decir Izzy –y no creo que Yolek vaya a soportar otra interrupción, ¿o sí, Yolek?

El chico asintió, alzando la mano para acomodarse bien los lentes.

–Gracias por la aclaración, Izzy, es de mucha ayuda –Yolek se veía al fin un poco más tranquilo –así que ahora, antes de haya más interrupciones, le explicaré a Tan la razón por la que vine, la cual hasta tiene nombre: el trío _Chess Set_...

Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo, Tan tenía dificultades para digievolucionar otra vez. Luego de que regresó a ser Soulmon después de un rato de ser Couragemon (a la que, por cierto, tengo que hacerle una corrección en su descripción. Dije que su vestimenta era roja y blanca, cuando en realidad es naranja y blanca, por el simple hecho de que el emblema del valor es naranja y no rojo. Pido disculpas por ese detalle, pero fue sólo un _lapsus brutus_ de mi parte), trató de cumplir con lo que le había dicho a su amiga de ser Destinymon lo más pronto posible, pero no lo conseguía. En tanto, Ghostmon la contemplaba en silencio, tratando de recordar. El misterioso digimon tenía ganas de recordar quién o qué había sido antes de renacer, pero lo único que había en su memoria seguía siendo la palabra Hikarigaoka y quería saber porqué. La Superiora no había podido ayudarle mucho, aunque lo había intentado. Estaba muy agradecido con ella, pero tenía la rara sensación de que ya la había visto antes. La pregunta era cuándo. Y dónde.

–¿Tiene algún problema, Superiora? –se atrevió a preguntarle por fin al atardecer de aquel día, pues no le hallaba explicación a su comportamiento –Se ha pasado todo el día muy callada.

Tan volteó a verlo luego de echarle un vistazo al cielo. Por la luz, suponía que pronto sería hora de que Destinymon se comunicara.

–Es que estuve considerando tu problema –contestó, lo que no era del todo falso. De hecho, Tan se dio cuenta de que quizá por estar pensando en dos cosas a la vez no había conseguido digievolucionar a lo que quería –y creo que tengo una sospecha de quién pudiste ser antes. Pero es sólo una sospecha y no sé si sea buena idea contártela...

–Cualquier sospecha puede llevar a la verdad –dijo entonces Ghostmon con voz seria y melancólica –Estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

Tan respiró profundamente, miró a Ghostmon a los ojos y le contó, punto por punto, lo que Destinymon había hecho con parte de base de datos que le había quitado a BlackWarGreymon antes de sacrificarse en Hikarigaoka (claro, hablando en primera persona porque se suponía que ella era Destinymon, ¿qué creían, que se me iba a olvidar ese detalle?). El digimon fantasma escuchó sin alterarse ni una vez, y Tan empezó a pensar que el ser no la tomaba en serio. Cuando terminó, Ghostmon hizo algo que ella nunca se hubiera esperado: se le acercó, le tomó las manos y mirándola a los ojos, dijo suavemente.

–Superiora, ¿puedo pedirle una cosa? Lléveme a Hikarigaoka, por favor. Aquí nada se me hace conocido, pero quizá allá sí. ¿Puede hacerlo, verdad?

Tan le retiró la vista, en parte porque no sabía qué contestarle y en parte porque no resistía esa mirada. _Se parece tanto a la de él... _pensó.

–Por el momento se me prohíbe dejar el Digimundo –dijo al cabo de unos segundos –debo permanecer aquí y no dejar el lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–Eso lo sé, Superiora –confesó Ghostmon con cierta vergüenza –escuché a los Superiores decir algo cuando me sacaron de la Ciudad del Inico para venir a dejarme aquí. De hecho, creo que sé porqué sigue como Soulmon. Y es porque usted no es la Superiora. Es Taniko Kamiya.

–¿De dónde sacaste semejante cosa?

–¿Cree que no me di cuenta? Duda cuando va a empezar a volar, le cuesta trabajo digievolucionar y reacciona tarde cuando la llaman. Ahora, si no le importa, señorita Taniko, ¿podría explicarme porqué usted está en el cuerpo de la Superiora y viceversa?

Ya descubierta, a Tan no le quedó más remedio que confesar completamente y relatar fielmente la situación. Al igual que minutos antes, Ghostmon se limitó a oír, sin hacer comentarios, hasta que Tan terminó.

–Señorita Taniko, eso sólo confirma lo que yo creo –dijo Ghostmon después de un minuto de silencio –usted no puede ir a su mundo y la Superiora no puede venir al suyo hasta que termine esa comprobación que les pusieron, pero nadie dijo que yo no puedo ir al mundo real. Por favor, ayúdeme a ir. Aunque usted no sea la Superiora, es probable que tenga parte de sus poderes.

–Destinymon me dijo una vez que para que un digimon viaje al mundo real más fácilmente, es conveniente que tenga un niño elegido. Eso hace que el sistema no te elimine cuando vuelvas.

–¿Y si lo encontrara? –inquirió Ghostmon con cierta esperanza en la voz –Según sé, ahora no es tan difícil. Ahora los humanos saben que si de verdad lo desean, pueden tener un digimon por compañero. Quisiera intentarlo.

Tan dudó, pero después de todo no era tan mala idea. En ese momento, en la puerta del pequeño templo, apareció un digimon al que Tan conocía bastante bien: era el digimon de Yolek, Hawkmon.

–¡Qué bueno que la encuentro, Superiora! –exclamó el digimon, sin aliento –Está pasando algo muy grave en todas partes y no sabía a quién acudir. Mis amigos... ¡mis amigos están desapareciendo!

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Tan, alarmada –¿Sabes qué pasó?

-A medias, Superiora. Lo único que sé es que Patamon, Gatomon y Veemon fueron a investigar una zona del Digimundo donde muchos digimons han estado desapareciendo sin dejar rastro y como no volvían los demás fuimos a buscarlos. Lo único que nos encontramos fue una inmensa oscuridad que lo cubría todo y que se iba tragando todo. De nuestro amigos no había ni una pista. No sabemos qué es esa oscuridad ni lo que quiere, pero no es nada bueno.

Tan miró a Ghostmon un momento y no tuvo necesidad de palabras para darle a conocer lo que estaba pensando.

–Te irás lo más pronto posible –le susurró al pequeño digimon fantasma –buscarás a los elegidos y tratarás de explicarles la situación. Los necesitamos.

Sin decir más, Ghostmon se retiró y empezó a bajar de la montaña Mugem. _No voy a hacer lo que _ellos_ me piden _pensó con decisión al dirigirse al mismo televisor por el que Tan se había comunicado con Destinymon el día anterior _no puedo hacerle eso a mi mundo, ni a los otros digimons. Mucho menos a Destinymon. Sería un ingrato si luego de que me ayudó a renacer le pagara de esta forma._

Y es que Ghostmon no le había dicho a Tan que con su relato, había recuperado poco a poco la memoria. Los recuerdos habían estado fluyendo poco a poco con cada palabra que la niña elegida decía, como sombras confusas, hasta que lentamente se aclararon y le permitieron ver la verdad sobre su pasado. Ahora sabía a ciencia cierta quién había sido alguna vez: BlackWarGreymon, el digimon más especial para Destinymon.

_¿Qué tal? Sé que en esta ocasión no di información e incluso Tan (que está en el Digimundo, por si no se acuerdan) no apareció en este episodio tanto como otras veces. ¿Qué será eso de lo que Yolek quiere hablar con Tan y los demás, el trío _Chess Set_? ¿Porqué a Destinymon no le dio buena espina ver a todos juntos por casualidad? ¿Qué será esa oscuridad que se está tragando todo? ¿Porqué Ghostmon no dijo que ya recuerda quién había sido antes? ¿Y a qué se refiere con eso de que _no voy a hacer lo que _ellos_ me piden_? Eso se los iré contestando poco a poco. Y aprovechando este espacio, quisiera decir dos cosas: una, le agradezco a Iori-Jeztes sus críticas, ya que me impulsa a seguir adelante y dos, ¿alguno sabe de qué trata la película de Digimon? Quien sepa la respuesta, le pido de favor que me mande un correo electrónico, pues quisiera usar algunos datos de la trama de esa película para seguir escribiendo el fanfic que están leyendo. Gracias a todos por su atención y no se preocupen, que la próxima vez trataré de actualizar más pronto, puesto que ya mero salgo de vacaciones de abril (ventaja de vivir en Aguascalientes). Nos leemos pronto. _


	5. La misión: primera parte

_¡Hola a todos! No sé si le andan entendiendo a esto, pero a mí me divierte mucho. Me divierte y me emociona por la forma en que avanzo, pues es uno de los mejores "cuentos" que he hecho (y créanme, he hecho bastantes), por lo que les aseguro que no los dejaré colgados ni nada por el estilo. Seré breve en este párrafo introductorio, pues quiero pasar de inmediato a lo bueno. Sólo espero que se acuerden dónde nos quedamos y si no, pues regrésense un momento a los capítulos anteriores para refrescarse la memoria. Yo no tengo ninguna prisa._

**Capítulo V: La misión. Primera parte.**

–¿El trío _Chess Set_? –dijo Daisy sin comprender –¿Qué rayos es eso?

Yolek por fin había podido comenzar a detallar la razón de su visita a Tan en su trabajo, y la razón resultó ser, para sorpresa de sus amigos y los acompañantes de éstos, unos programas de computadora: el trío _Chess Set._

–El trío Chess Set –dijo Yolek con seriedad –son tres programas creados por _Virtual Net _que no se parecen en nada a otros programas existentes. Los llaman _convertidores_...

–¿Convertidores? –se extrañó Martín –¿Y porqué?

–Por lo que hacen –contestó Yolek –y la verdad a mí me costó mucho trabajo averiguar la función del trío Chess Set, así que se imaginarán cuánto me costó comprenderla. Para decirlo en palabras simples, el trío Chess Set puede convertir cualquier programa a su alcance en otro completamente diferente. O al menos ésa era la idea.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Fue Kei quien se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Cómo que ésa era la idea? ¿Podrías explicarlo mejor?

–Sí –respondió Yolek –Verán, según sé esos tres programas fueron creados por _Virtual Net_ para que navegaran en la red mundial buscando virus informáticos, como cazadores. Una vez que los encontraran, debían aislarlos del sistema, analizarlos a fondo y por último eliminarlos. Pero en vez de eliminarlos, cambiaban las configuraciones de los virus y los convertían en bases de datos que luego usaban para hacer antivirus, ¿me explico?

La mayoría de los presentes habían entendido, al menos lo básico. Pero Daisy no tanto.

–Déjame ver si entendí bien –dijo, mirando a Yolek –lo que hacen esas cosas es buscar a los virus, los retiran de lo demás que haya en la red, los revisan y en vez de eliminarlos, los convierten en algo bueno, ¿más o menos es eso?

Yolek asintió.

–El problema es que el trío Chess Set... bueno, pues podría decirse que se salió de control –siguió el chico –porque bueno, se suponía que lo único que debían convertir eran virus en antivirus para el servicio de los usuarios, pero ahora todo programa que se les ponga en el camino lo convierten en parte de ellos mismos. Como si quisieran apoderarse de toda la red. Y eso no es lo peor...

–¿Acaso hay otra cosa peor que apoderarse de toda la red? –quiso saber Izzy con incredulidad. Tanto ella como sus amigos habían comprendido la gravedad de lo que les estaba diciendo Yolek, pero no podía creer que hubiera una cosa peor.

–Pues sí, hay algo peor –Yolek puso una expresión triste en su rostro –¿Recuerdan que el Digimundo está en la red? Pues esto que el trío Chess Set está haciendo, le afecta también. ¿Verdad, Tan?

Todo el grupo volteó a ver a Tan y Destinymon, sabiendo que esperaban una respuesta de su parte, adoptó una actitud reflexiva para ganar algo de tiempo. ¿Qué respuesta podía darles sin levantar sospechas?

–Bueno –dijo finalmente –yo creo que si lo que nosotros hacemos en el Digimundo le afecta al mundo real, seguramente lo que las personas hagan en la red desde el mundo real sí puede afectarle al Digimundo. La pregunta sería ¿de qué forma podría el trío Chess Set afectar al Digimundo?

–Si me permiten decir algo –habló Ramdás, interviniendo inesperadamente en la conversación –creo saber la respuesta. Superiora –miró a Tan –¿recuerda lo que comentamos en el foro la semana pasada sobre...?

–¿Superiora? –se extrañó Haki –¿Ya conocías a Taniko desde antes?

–Pues sí, intenté explicárselos antes –dijo Ramdás, pero al ver la expresión de Destinymon indicándole que se callara (una expresión algo cómica, por cierto, ustedes imagínensela) su respuesta fue sencilla –Nos conocimos en un foro, donde estábamos solamente niños elegidos. Y puedo probar lo que digo –agregó, al ver las caras de incredulidad de sus acompañantes al decir que él era un niño elegido. Se registró los bolsillos y sacó un digivice. Lo mostró al tiempo que decía –mi compañero digimon era Meramon, seguro lo han visto alguna vez...

–¡Claro, yo te he visto antes! –exclamó Izzy de pronto –Tú nos ayudaste a Haki y a mí a reunir a los digimons en Hong Kong para regresarlos al Digimundo cuando los portales se volvieron locos, ¿no es así?

Ramdás asintió, mientras que Daisy veía con cierta sorpresa a su amigo, lo que no era para menos. Conocía a Ramdás desde que eran muy pequeños y ahora resultaba que era uno de los niños elegidos de India, ¿porqué nunca se lo había dicho?

–Entonces, ¿tú eres _Meramon_? –quiso saber la amiga de Martín, Nicole, con cierto interés –Porque entonces podrías aclararme a qué te referías cuando dijiste que en Estados Unidos somos muy extraños.

–Y dijiste lo mismo de Australia –agregó Harry, el amigo pelirrojo de Joy, con repentino interés en aquella charla –¿Qué culpa tenemos de que los dos lugares fueran colonizados por el mismo país?

–Por si no lo saben –se metió Alí, el amigo de Izzy –también India fue colonizada por Inglaterra. La diferencia es que India conservó muchas de sus costumbres, y ni Estados Unidos ni Australia lo hicieron. Creo que a eso se refería Ramdás en el foro.

–En ese caso –dijo Nicole –¿Alguno me puede decir a qué se refería _Floramon _con eso de que todo se estaba poniendo muy oscuro?

–Quien sabe –le contestó Alí –_Floramon_ siempre es un tanto distraído.

–¿Alguno podría explicarnos porqué esta conversación se ha vuelto tan extraña? –pidió Saro, para asombro de los presentes. Saro solía ser tranquilo, por lo que el tono con el que había hecho la pregunta los impresionó bastante –No quiero sonar descortés, pero aquí hay dos cosas qué atender: una, el hecho de que ustedes –señaló por turnos a Harry, Nicole, Alí y Ramdás –ya se conocen y conocen a Tan y dos, lo del trío Chess Set del que nos habla Yolek. Así que si no les importa, ¿cuál de esos dos asuntos trataremos primero?

–Oye, sí que vas directo al grano, Saro –comentó Martín con cierto sarcasmo en la voz que a Saro no le pasó desapercibido –¿Desde cuándo eres tan directo?

–Si, creo que ya te hacía falta –intervino Haki, sonriéndole con complicidad a Martín –Y sabes bien a qué me refiero.

–¡Hasta que los encuentro! –exclamó una vocecita que los elegidos de Japón reconocieron al instante. Era Cobie, quien para variar no iba sola. Iba con un niño de su edad, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes y rostro serio –En las casas de todos me dijeron que estaban aquí. Hasta pensé que se habían reunido sin avisarme. Por cierto, les presento a René –señaló al niño que la acompañaba –está de vacaciones. Es un amigo mío de París.

Se hicieron las presentaciones necesarias y tanto a Cobie como a René les consiguieron sillas. Haki y T.K. se encargaron de poner al corriente a Cobie de los asuntos que se estaban discutiendo y la niña, mirando a su amigo, asintió.

–De hecho, René tiene algo qué decirles –comentó –Como conoce a Carmelino (¡vaya nombrecito que se me ocurrió! Pero es por el bien de la historia, ¡lo juro! ) y le comentó que venía a Japón, pidió que nos dieran un recado. Vamos, René.

El niño tomó aliento y con un acento indudablemente francés, que a veces también se le notaba a Cobie, comenzó.

–Carmelino me pidió que les dijera que algo raro pasa en la red. Intentó decirles en el foro la semana pasada, pero que no pudo hacerlo porque la red lo desconectó.

–Dirás que _alguien_ lo desconectó –dijo Ramdás repentinamente –porque a mí me pasó lo mismo luego de que _Floramon_ se fue. Apareció un mensaje en mi pantalla diciendo que mi presencia no era grata.

–¿Creen que haya sido el trío Chess Set? –inquirió Harry.

–Si esos programas se están apoderando de la red, es muy probable –se atrevió a decir Alí –pero lo que aún no entiendo es ¿cómo podrían esos programas afectar al Digimundo?

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero nadie dijo absolutamente nada. En eso, el digivice de Saro empezó a sonar con insistencia y el chico, extrañado, lo sacó de uno de sus bolsillos y lo examinó rápidamente.

–¿Algún mensaje de Biyomon, tal vez? –dijo Mak con curiosidad.

Saro negó con la cabeza. No era un mensaje de su digimon, pero tampoco era algo que él esperaba. Inventó una excusa rápida para que no le hicieran más preguntas.

–Es mi alarma –dijo –le prometí a mamá que no llegaría tarde a casa y si no me voy ahora, no alcanzaré el metro. Pero casi se me olvida –miró a Tan –Tan, ¿puedo hablar contigo de camino a la estación? Tengo algo qué decirte.

Destinymon frunció el entrecejo, mientras que Mak lo veía con suspicacia. ¿Sería que su amigo por fin le iba a hacer caso? La rubia desvió la vista unos centímetros y distinguió una cara de resignación en Shingo. _Ya me lo imaginaba _se dijo con tristeza _a Shingo le gusta Tan, pero sabe que a ella le gusta alguien más. Pobrecito._

–Muy bien –aceptó Destinymon –Haki, ¿regreso por ti?

–No, gracias Taniko –respondió Haki con una sonrisa –todavía no compro lo que vine a buscar. Daré una última vuelta antes, ¿está bien?

–Como quieras –espetó Destinymon fríamente –Entonces te veré en casa.

Haki asintió, al tiempo que se preguntaba porqué se le hacía rara la forma en la que su hermana adoptiva le acababa de hablar.

Saro y Destinymon se pusieron de pie y se alejaron de la mesa. Ella iba a preguntarle qué quería decirle pero en cuanto entraron a los ascensores, Saro le ganó.

–¿Dónde está Tan?

A Destinymon le extrañó tanto la pregunta que reaccionó exactamente como lo hubiera hecho su amiga.

–¿De qué rayos estás hablando? –soltó con sorpresa e incredulidad –¡Pero si me estás viendo! ¿O es que te quedaste ciego?

–Buen intento –dijo Saro con seriedad –pero no funcionará conmigo eso de actuar como Tan. Ayer me lo creí hasta que me di cuenta de cómo reaccionaste cuando te dije que todos nos iríamos a nuestros países. Te dio miedo, lo vi. Y de seguro sabes que Tan rara vez siente miedo por cosas como esas. Simplemente las enfrenta.

–Y en dado caso de que lo que dices fuera cierto –dijo Destinymon con la misma frialdad con la que solía hablarle a cualquiera que no fuera Tan –¿Qué pruebas tienes de lo que dices? Disculpa, pero cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que estás loco.

Saro la miró fijamente un segundo y al siguiente le estaba mostrando la pequeña pantalla de su digivice. Destinymon leyó el mensaje en la pantalla, escrito en japonés: _Quienquiera que lea este mensaje, contacte a Taniko Kamiya y a sus amigos y tráigalos ya. Necesitamos a la Superiora con urgencia._

–¿Y eso qué indica? –quiso saber Destinymon.

–Que un digimon envió esto, ¿qué otra cosa podría indicar? –dijo Saro, mirando a Destinymon a los ojos –y a la única a la que los digimons llaman Superiora es a Destinymon. Lo que quiere decir que Destinymon no está en el Digimundo, sino aquí. Y como estoy seguro de que tú no eres Tan...

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –quiso saber Destinymon, pues hasta el momento ese detalle no le había quedado claro. Aliada con Tan había aprendido mucho del comportamiento de los humanos, pero todavía no lo sabía todo –Ésa es mi gran duda, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que la que está frente a ti ahora, o sea yo, no es Tan?

Saro dudó un largo minuto en contestar, puesto que en realidad no tenía una respuesta clara y racional. Lo único que se ocurrió decir fue la verdad.

–Lo veo en los ojos de Tan. No son los mismos de siempre. Y de una vez te digo una cosa, quienquiera que seas: haré cualquier cosa para que Tan vuelva. Cualquier cosa.

Destinymon deseó no haber oído esa respuesta jamás, porque así no habría sentido el impulso de preguntarle a aquel muchacho.

–¿Incluso morirías en su lugar?

Eso desconcertó bastante a Saro, quien no tuvo oportunidad de contestar pues en eso el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Habían llegado a la planta baja de la tienda. La puerta principal estaba justo frente a ellos.

–Muy bien –se rindió Destinymon, caminando por delante de Saro –si quieres saber quién envió ese mensaje, sígueme. Sé cómo averiguarlo. Aunque creo tener una idea de quién fue.

Saro la siguió por instinto, sin saber a ciencia cierta si aquella actitud de la chica era porque él acertó en sus suposiciones o porque ella de verdad era Tan y sabía cosas que él no. Estando fuera de la tienda, la siguió por largo rato hasta llegar a la estación de metro más cercana, donde una vez comprados los boletos, Saro vio cómo Destinymon revisaba los horarios con una velocidad asombrosa en la computadora de información a disposición de los usuarios. De repente, la pantalla empezó a parpadear, para luego quedarse en negro. No en blanco, sino _en negro._

–Vaya, parece que no se puede sacar información confiable por el momento de ninguna computadora conectada a Internet –comentó Destinymon con cierta frustración –pero al menos logré verificar el destino. El metro que lleva al parque Digital sale en cinco minutos.

–¿El parque Digital? –se extrañó Saro –¿Y para qué quieres ir al parque Digital?

–Ya que tengo unos minutos, te lo explicaré con detalles, Saro –Destinymon intuyó que podía confiar en el chico, más por quien era que por lo que era. _Es la persona que más le importa _se dijo, pensando en su amiga humana, a la que había metido en tantos problemas _y por algo será _–Pero primero que nada, déjame felicitarte. Nunca te creí capaz de detectar el cambio. Ni siquiera los Kamiya pudieron hacerlo.

–Entonces estás admitiendo que yo tengo razón. Tú no eres Tan.

Destinymon asintió.

–En ese caso, ¿porqué te ves como Tan?

–Porque éste es su cuerpo. Solamente fueron nuestras mentes las que cambiaron de lugar. Es parte de nuestra comprobación.

Con precisión y rapidez, ya que el metro que esperaban llegaría de un momento a otro, Destinymon le contó a Saro lo ocurrido, pero omitió el pequeño detalle de que la comprobación en realidad consistía en que cada una debía encontrar a alguien que las reemplazara en el cumplimiento de la sentencia. Saro escuchaba más asombrado a cada momento, pues nunca se había imaginado que una cosa como la que estaba oyendo fuera siquiera posible. Cuando Destinymon acabó, Saro se aclaró la garganta y preguntó.

–¿Pero en verdad eres la Superiora, Destinymon?

La digimon asintió con cierto pesar.

–Quisiera que Tan no estuviera en esta situación –dijo –pero debo admitir que los Superiores tuvieron razón en una cosa: las dos somos culpables. Si ella no hubiera aceptado lo que le propuse de aliarnos, la única que estaría ahora en este lío sería yo.

–¿Y quiénes son esos Superiores? –quiso saber Saro –Nuestros digimons nunca los han mencionado. La única Superiora de la que sabemos eres tú.

–Los conocí poco antes de que ustedes fueran llevados al Digimundo por primera vez. Me indicaron cuál era mi función y que en un futuro debía informarles a los niños elegidos la razón por la que habían sido llamados, posesionando a uno de ellos. Pero no lo cumplí, porque empecé a hablar con Tan desde el primer día que estuvo en el Digimundo, diciéndole los nombres de los digimons nuevos que ella y sus amigos se iban encontrando.

–Creo haber escuchado a Tan un par de veces murmurando el nombre de un digimon poco antes de que lo encontráramos –dijo Saro de improviso –Entonces, ¿era por eso? ¿Tú le decías todos esos nombres?

Destinymon asintió, y Saro pudo notar que aunque ella no era Tan, su forma de demostrar tristeza era muy parecida a la de su amiga. No tuvo oportunidad de decirle algo, porque entonces el metro que debían abordar hizo su aparición y tuvieron que entrar en él. En el camino, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mucho rato, hasta que Saro recordó la pregunta que Destinymon le había hecho en el elevador de la tienda departamental. _¿Incluso morirías en su lugar?_

–¿A qué te referías cuando me preguntaste si estaba dispuesto a morir en su lugar? –le dijo a Destinymon de pronto –Debiste preguntarlo por algo importante.

Destinymon no pudo contestarle. Una violenta sacudida en el tren se lo impidió, tirándola al suelo. Saro cayó a su lado, junto con varios de los ocupantes. Tanto en ese vagón como en los demás sucedía exactamente lo mismo.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Saro a Destinymon.

–Claro –contestó ella, incorporándose a medias. Miró a su alrededor y vio que las demás personas empezaban a incorporarse con cierta dificultad –Esto no es normal –agregó, cuando estuvo de pie por completo y empezaba a ayudar a Saro a levantarse –El metro está controlado por computadora, no debería haber fallas de ese tipo. A menos que...

–A menos que el trío Chess Set esté detrás de todo esto –susurró Saro de forma que sólo Destinymon la oyera –y sabes bien a qué me refiero.

Destinymon asintió, frunciendo el entrecejo en actitud de concentración. Si lo que decía Yolek de que el trío Chess Set estaba apoderándose de todos los programas que podía, significaba que si seguía así el trío Chess Set acabaría siendo la misma red. Y que la red estuviera controlada por tres programas no se veía nada bien. Pero ¿porqué también el Digimundo tenía problemas? No pudo concentrarse en esa interrogante pues entonces miles de melodías distintas empezaron a escucharse. Eran miles de celulares que estaban sonando a la vez, pero el ritmo de las melodías era inconfundible. Daba a entender que todos esos celulares eran de niños y jóvenes, lo cual se confirmó cuando el celular de Saro y el D-10 de Tan empezaron a sonar (el D-10 también tenía la función de celular, pues al crearse se había fusionado con el celular de Tan, ¿no es genial? Eso es lo bueno de imaginarse el futuro lejano: puedes inventarte lo que sea). El chico y Destinymon los contestaron de inmediato y poco a poco, a su alrededor se iban apagando los demás timbres. A Destinymon se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó la voz al otro lado de la línea, pues era la de uno de los Superiores, la voz con dejo de burla que se distinguió por su indiferencia en la depuración.

–Hola a todos, niños elegidos –empezó –seguro se están preguntando cómo es posible que estemos hablando con todos ustedes al mismo tiempo, y la razón es muy simple. En primer lugar, casi todos están en el mismo sitio: Japón. Sí, así como lo oyen. ¿Creen que el hecho de que estén de vacaciones en Japón es mera coincidencia? Nosotros, el trío Chess Set, nos hemos hecho cargo de reunirlos poco a poco, pues eso era lo que nos convenía. Ahora bien, la razón de esta peculiar llamada es para informarles a todos ustedes que sus días como niños elegidos están contados. Y eso es por el simple hecho de que la mayoría ya no tiene compañero digimon.

Saro y Destinymon se miraron con preocupación, mientras que los niños elegidos de todo el mundo estaban consternados, incluyendo a nuestros amigos y sus acompañantes (a excepción de Shingo, quien sólo podía suponer lo que pasaba por lo que comentaban los demás), quienes cada uno con su respectivo celular, seguían muy de cerca aquel mensaje. Si les resulta extraño que todos los elegidos del mundo tengan celular propio, la respuesta es muy simple. En ese futuro lejano, la tecnología está tan avanzada, que un celular se ha convertido en algo básico en la vida de la gente de cualquier edad. Además, todos los modelos contaban ya con acceso a internet, por lo que es fácil comprender porqué uno de los Superiores podía comunicarse con el mundo real de manera tan sencilla.

–¿Cómo es posible? –exclamó con incredulidad y si poder contenerse una voz en francés a través de la línea, la cual René identificó de inmediato.

–¡Es Carmelino! –le murmuró a Cobie, quien tradujo la pregunta a sus amigos en un susurro apresurado en japonés.

–Ésa, Carmelino, es una buena pregunta –dijo otra voz, la que parecía de mujer –Todos ustedes ya se dieron cuenta, gracias a Carmelino, que es cierto lo que les decimos de que esta llamada la están recibiendo todos los elegidos del mundo. Verán, la razón de que varios de ustedes ya no tengan compañeros digimons es porque sus pequeños amigos ahora son parte de nosotros. Pocos se han salvado hasta ahora, pero eso no durará mucho. Pronto, todo digimon existente estará bajo nuestro control.

–¿Porqué? –dijo una voz en español que Kei reconoció como la de uno de los elegidos de México, José Guadalupe –¿Porqué quitarnos a nuestros compañeros digimons? ¿Qué les hemos hecho?

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual, Kei tradujo lo que José Guadalupe había dicho para miles de sus compañeros, tanto los que estaban en Japón como los que se encontraban en el resto del mundo. Justo había terminado de traducir al japonés y al inglés cuando la tercera voz de los Superiores, la más seria y fría, se dejó escuchar.

–Lo que nos han hecho deberían preguntárselo a su Superiora. Y a la de sus digimons también, si me permiten agregar. En este momento la Superiora humana está en nuestro mundo, mientras que la Superiora digimon está en el suyo. Cada una suplantando a la otra.

–¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –quiso saber Mak, ya que sabía a qué se refería aquella voz –Tan está aquí, la acabamos de ver. Debes estar bromeando, quienquiera que seas.

–No soy cualquier cosa, Yamako –dijo la voz, lo que hizo que Mak se asombrara al ver que aquel ser sabía su nombre –y mis compañeros y yo decimos la verdad. Pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que ustedes ya no son necesarios para nuestro mundo. Ni ustedes ni ningún otro humano. Es por eso que nos estamos apoderando del Digimundo. Los humanos han usado la red a su antojo y eso no nos agrada. La red será nuestra y la usaremos como mejor nos parezca.

–¿Qué pasará con el mundo real? –preguntó Izzy –Necesitamos la red. Muchos de nuestros aparatos y transportes funcionan por computadora.

–Eso –dijo la voz con dejo de burla –no es nuestro problema. La red ya no debe estar en control de los humanos y es todo lo que deben saber. Al menos hasta el primero de agosto, cuando se resuelva cierto asunto que tenemos pendiente... con un par de programas. Y por cierto, no le informen a Taniko Kamiya de esto. Ella se enterará después, se los aseguro.

Dicho esto, la comunicación masiva se cortó y todos los elegidos no supieron exactamente qué pensar. Querían ayudar a sus respectivos compañeros digimons, pero no podían arriesgarse a ir al Digimundo y caer en manos de esos seres que acababan de comunicarse. En la cafetería de la tienda departamental Hikarigaoka, los elegidos allí reunidos se miraron durante largo rato, sin saber qué pensar acerca de todo el asunto. Mientras tanto, en el metro, Saro y Destinymon seguían su camino, pues el tren había vuelto a avanzar con normalidad. Llegaron al parque Digital deprisa y enseguida Saro supo porqué Destinymon iba allí: quería usar el café internet del Obelisco Eneagonal.

–¿Porqué el trío Chess Set mencionó eso sobre Tan? –quiso saber el muchacho –Suena como si supiera lo que los Superiores les hicieron a ustedes dos.

–Es que el trío Chess Set y los Superiores son la misma cosa –dijo la digimon –reconocí sus voces. Pero eso significa... ¡que Tan está en peligro! Hay que ir al Digimundo ahora.

–Si lo que dices es cierto, voy contigo –Saro la miró de frente, con determinación –No voy a dejar a Tan sola. Además, se supone que venimos a averiguar quién me envió el mensaje a mi digivice, ¿no es cierto?

Destinymon asintió y empezaron a entrar al Obelisco Eneagonal. No habían subido ni un nivel de la alta torre cuando la gente empezó a salir despavorida del edificio. Se veía aterrorizada. Saro detuvo a un hombre de traje marrón y le preguntó qué pasaba. Como el hombre no le entendía y trataba de zafarse violentamente, Saro intentó hablarle en inglés, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Ya desesperado, se le escapó un _No es posible_ en holandés (también llamado flamenco en otros países y con más precisión, _neerlandés_) y el hombre al que había detenido, en el mismo idioma, le dijo.

–¡Hablas mi idioma! ¡Gracias a Dios! Necesito saber cómo salir de aquí. Quiero escapar de ese fantasma.

–¿Qué fantasma? –quiso saber Destinymon, hablando educadamente y en un holandés impecable –¿Exactamente qué está pasando aquí, señor?

–En sí no lo sé, sólo escuché que un fantasma había salido de una computadora y que había estado recorriendo el lugar como si buscara algo –el hombre logró desprenderse de la mano de Saro y corrió al tiempo que decía –Yo que ustedes, también saldría de aquí.

El hombre se perdió entre la multitud que salía, mientras que Saro y Destinymon tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ir en dirección contraria a la de los demás, o sea, hacia arriba. Era como nadar contra la corriente y en más de una ocasión se separaron. La última vez que pasó, Saro tuvo frente a sí al causante del alboroto: la figura de quien parecía un niño de once años, semitransparente y flotante. En la cara portaba un antifaz, a través del cual se veían unos grandes ojos castaños. Al verlo, Saro se puso frente a él con cierta dificultad y le dijo.

–¿Quién eres tú? ¿Unos de los que causan problemas en la red?

El fantasma, al ver que le hablaban, miró fijamente a Saro, pero no le contestó. Un segundo después, Destinymon los vio y se les unió al tiempo que decía.

–Saro, ¿quién es él? ¿Lo conoces?

–La Superiora, supongo –el fantasma volteó a verla y le hizo una leve reverencia –Su amiga me envió a buscarla con urgencia. Soy Ghostmon, para servirle.

Destinymon miró a aquel ser con detenimiento y sorpresa.

–¿Cómo sabes... ?

–La señorita Taniko me lo dijo todo –respondió Ghostmon, interrumpiéndola –Me sorprende que haya venido directamente aquí, ¿alguien le dio mi mensaje?

Saro sacó su digivice y mostrándoselo al digimon, preguntó.

–¿Éste es tu mensaje? Lo recibí antes de la llamada masiva del trío Chess Set.

–¿Porqué no tiene remitente? –preguntó Destinymon a su vez, al recordar que el mensaje en el digivice de Saro no tenía ninguna clase de firma.

–Usé el poder de búsqueda para mandarlo –explicó Ghostmon –ya sabe, Superiora, ese poder suyo para enviar mensajes a las personas que deben recibirlos. Yo también tengo esa habilidad. No sabía de qué otra forma mandar un mensaje de alerta.

Destinymon, sin saber exactamente porqué, le dirigió una sonrisa triste. Casi de inmediato, recordó lo que acababa de decirle aquel pequeño digimon: _Usé el poder de búsqueda para mandarlo..._

–¿Sabes para qué me servía a mí el poder de búsqueda? –inquirió ella, alarmada. Al ver que Ghostmon negaba con la cabeza, la digimon exclamó –¡Me servía para comunicarme con Tan cuando todavía no me fusionaba con ella!

–No entiendo –dijo Ghostmon, confundido.

–Sí, si lo entiendes –dijo ella a su vez, poniéndose a pocos centímetros del extraño digimon –Ese poder yo lo usaba para encontrar a un elegido que pudiera escucharme, uno que de cierta forma, fuera mi compañero humano. Y si tú lo usaste para mandar ese mensaje, es porque querías lo mismo. Querías a un elegido que pudiera ayudarte.

Destinymon y Ghostmon se miraron largo rato, como si pudieran decirse infinidad de cosas con palabras. Saro tuvo el impulso de hablarles y decirles que no perdieran el tiempo, que Tan los necesitaba en el Digimundo, pero entonces su celular sonó. Al tiempo que lo contestaba, los otros dos salían de su ensimismamiento y volteaban a verlo.

–Aquí Takenouchi –contestó Saro –¿Quién habla?

–¡Por fin! –exclamaron al otro lado de la línea –Saro, ¿Taniko está contigo, verdad?

–Sí, Haki –respondió el joven, mirando de reojo a Destinymon y a Ghostmon –No te preocupes. ¿Recibiste la llamada masiva del trío Chess Set?

–Todos la recibimos –informó Haki, algo preocupado –pero yo quería saber si Taniko sigue contigo porque se supone que no tenemos que decirle nada acerca de esa llamada. ¿Sabe algo acaso?

–Alcanzó a oír una parte –mintió Saro para no preocupar más a Haki –pero no sabe todo el asunto. ¿Cómo tomaron la noticia los demás?

–Queremos ir al Digimundo a ayudar a nuestros amigos, pero Izzy y Yolek opinan que no es conveniente porque el trío Chess Set nos podría atrapar a nosotros también. Así que necesitamos desarrollar un plan y para eso vamos a llamar a una reunión a todos los elegidos que estén en Japón. Y de paso, Izzy y Yolek van a ver la forma de traer a los elegidos que otros países a Japón.

–Pero eso es muy arriesgado –replicó Saro –¿Qué no dijo el trío Chess Set que les convenía tener a todos los elegidos aquí? Si los traemos, les pondremos las cosas más fáciles y...

–¿Quién más está contigo, Saro? –preguntó Haki –Oigo muchas voces.

–Nadie –mintió Saro nuevamente –Mira, Haki, será mejor que te llame en un rato. Ahora casi no te escucho porque... estoy saliendo del metro y hay mucha gente. Te marcaré en cinco minutos, lo prometo.

–Muy bien, Saro. ¿Puedo hablar con Taniko antes de colgar?

Saro le hizo una seña a Destinymon para que tomara el teléfono y la digimon obedeció.

–¿Haki? –inquirió ella –¿Qué pasa?

–Nada importante, Taniko. Sólo quería decirte que ya voy camino a casa. Nos veremos allá, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Se cortó la comunicación y Destinymon le devolvió su celular a Saro. Éste se lo guardó en un bolsillo y vio a Ghostmon directo a los ojos.

–No podemos ir al Digimundo con semejantes riesgos –le dijo –Si lo hiciéramos, el trío Chess Set nos atraparía también. Y sin compañeros digimons que nos ayuden...

Ghostmon asintió de inmediato. Había comprendido perfectamente la situació.

–La señorita Taniko sabrá resistir –comentó el pequeño digimon –Sí, creo que por ahora, se las podrá arreglar.

Al escuchar el nombre de Tan, Saro adoptó una expresión de preocupación y Destinymon lo comprendió a la perfección. Lo poco que había convivido con los humanos hasta el momento le había enseñado que los sentimientos eran cosas muy complejas que por más que ella quisiera, no podía descifrar del todo. Los sentimientos de los humanos, contenidos en lo que ellos llamaban corazón, eran un cúmulo de sensaciones y recuerdos que dependiendo de su naturaleza, podían ser benéficos o dañinos para las personas. Destinymon, estando en el cuerpo de Tan, había conocido muchos sentimientos buenos, como la sencillez, la compasión, la nobleza y la empatía, al ver los problemas de los demás. Pero también había descubierto los sentimientos que su amiga guardaba para sí y para nadie más. Como lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Saro Takenouchi.

–Con que Saro Takenouchi... Esto será más sencillo de lo que pensamos.

Los Superiores, el trío Chess Set o como quieran llamarles, estaban en su sitio de reunión en algún rincón de la red. El rincón era frío, oscuro y neblinoso y nadie en su sano juicio se hubiera aventurado a explorarlo por más curioso que fuera. Por tener casi todo el Digimundo en sí mismos, el mensaje que Ghostmon había enviado no había pasado desapercibido para ellos y aunque tardaron un poco, pudieron encontrar a quien lo había recibido. Y por lo que parecía, el hecho de que aquel mensaje lo hubiera recibido Saro les causaba un malévolo placer.

–Fue muy fácil provocar que el tonto de Ghostmon mandara un mensaje de alerta –dijo la voz con dejo de burla –De verdad creyó que nuestra _propuesta_ era en serio.

–Lo que no supo fue que usamos nuestros poderes para transformar su poder de búsqueda en _nuestro_ poder de búsqueda –dijo la voz seria –Y con eso, ya nos enteramos de cuál será nuestra arma secreta contra Taniko Kamiya. En cuanto al arma secreta contra Destinymon, Ghostmon ya confirmó nuestra teoría, ¿no creen, compañeros?

Los otros dos seres soltaron risas quedas, pero frías y tan maléficas que hubieran paralizado a cualquiera.

–¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente paso? –quiso saber la voz que parecía de mujer.

–Dejar que por un tiempo, los niños elegidos crean que estamos calmados, para que no intervengan –habló la voz más seria nuevamente –y cuando sea primero de agosto, les daremos a los elegidos de Japón donde más les duele.

Los otros dos encapuchados asintieron y soltaron aquella risa queda, fría y maléfica que los tres compartían. Hicieron su juramento de juntar las manos y se separaron para seguir con sus obligaciones, una de las cuales era seguir buscando _aquello _que según ellos, Taniko Kamiya no debía encontrar.

_¿Qué tal? Sé que estoy enredando más las cosas, pero así debe ser. En serio, y si no me creen, entonces quisiera que continuaran leyendo lo demás, aunque me voy a tardar en hacerlo. ¿Qué harán los niños elegidos para ayudar a sus compañeros digimons? ¿Qué tanto pretende el trío _Chess Set_? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Ghostmon con ellos? Hay muchos cabos sueltos que quien ha ido siguiendo la trama, los puede ir atando poco a poco. Y ya saben, sugerencias, comentarios y/o quejas (sí incluso acepto quejas) dejen sus _reviews_ y ya veré qué puedo hacer. Nos leemos pronto. _


	6. La misión: segunda parte

_¡Qué onda! Ya sé, se han de estar preguntando qué tanto voy a hacerles a los pobres de mis personajes, para cuándo acabo esto o preguntas así. No se preocupen, ya mero voy a pasar a lo bueno de la historia, para que de aquí en adelante no se pierdan lo que sigue. Como se habrán dado cuenta con el capítulo anterior, este capítulo va en partes y la razón es simple. Como este pedazo de la historia es muy largo, no quise ponerlo todo de un jalón, porque hubiera sido demasiado. Ya aclarado eso y sin más por el momento, aquí tienen mi siguiente entrega. Espero que la disfruten._

**Capítulo VI: La misión. Segunda parte.**

Los niños elegidos que se encontraban en Japón tardaron tres días en reunirse en Odaiba y sus alrededores. El viernes treinta de julio, todos aprovecharon que Mak y su grupo darían su último concierto antes de que la rubia volviera a Londres para charlar un poco, ya que Mak fue lo bastante amable y astuta para conseguirles boletos a todos. Por coincidencia o lo que fuera, el concierto sería en la tienda departamental Hikarigaoka, usando la cafetería del último nivel como escenario. Lo único que deseaban era que Tan no los descubriera.

–Pero Taniko vendrá al concierto¿no? –le preguntó Haki a Mak –quiero decir, en el trabajo le dieron el día libre por su cumpleaños y...

–¿Su cumpleaños! –exclamó Mak, llevándose una mano a la frente (igual que Izzy, Martín, Joy, T.K., Daisy, Yolek, Cobie e incluso Kei. Y agréguenle a eso las expresiones de los elegidos extranjeros cuando les tradujeron lo que estaban conversando los de Japón... ¡Nomás imagínense la escena!) –¡Lo olvidé por completo!

–No es cierto –dijo Haki, incrédulo –A ti nunca se te olvida, Mak. Ni a ustedes –añadió, volteando a ver a sus demás amigos.

–¡Es broma! –soltó Mak de inmediato. A los elegidos extranjeros también les tradujeron eso, pues se tomaron la broma muy en serio –Claro que nos acordamos de su cumpleaños. De hecho, no debe tardar. Le dije que quería pedirle un favor antes de tocar y ya la conoces, me dijo que sí al instante. Vamos a darle sus regalos después del concierto.

Y dicho y hecho, entonces Tan empezó a acercarse al escenario temporal que la tienda departamental había colocado en el centro del lugar, justo frente al elevador de cristal del que acababa de salir. Mak asomó la cabeza desde la parte de atrás y al ver a su amiga, esbozó una enorme sonrisa de alegría y la llamó.

–¡Por aquí, Tan!

Destinymon la vio y de inmediato caminó hacia ella. Mak le sonrió, pero de pronto se puso seria al ver que su amiga no iba sola. La acompañaba un niño de unos diez años, de cabello castaño, con ojos cubiertos por un gran fleco. Se preguntó quién podría ser ese niño.

–Recuerdas lo que debes hacer¿verdad? –le dijo Destinymon al niño que la seguía.

–Sí, Superiora –susurró el niño, que no era otro que Ghostmon, con voz seria –Hablar como lo hagan ellos y a usted llamarla por el nombre corto de su amiga¿correcto?

Destinymon asintió y sonrió levemente. La asombraba que Ghostmon tuviera el poder de _apariencia camaleónica_ (como él mismo le había llamado) con el cual podía parecer lo que quisiera, incluso un ser humano. Le preguntó, cuando fue a esconderlo al parque Digital luego de que Saro y ella lo encontraran en el Obelisco Eneagonal, si era posible que ella pudiera hacer algo parecido y el digimon, después de pensarlo un momento en completo silencio, le dijo que era muy probable.

–Usted y yo tenemos mucho en común –comentó –así que yo creo que sí.

–Hola Mak –saludó Destinymon, saliendo de sus cavilaciones y sonriendo lo más alegre que podía. Notó la gran cantidad de personas que había tras bambalinas y frunció el entrecejo. Los conocía a todos, pero no podía decirlo –¿Quiénes son todos ellos?

–Niños elegidos de todo el mundo –Mak hizo un ademán para abarcarlos a todos –que de pura casualidad estaban por los alrededores. Ramdás y los otros nos ayudaron a encontrarlos y los invité. Por suerte, había suficientes boletos de cortesía para todos.

–Vaya –dijo Destinymon en voz baja –Los tendrán en charola de plata si quieren.

–¿Dijiste algo, Tan? –preguntó Mak, aunque casi enseguida se olvidó de eso, pues se fijó en Ghostmon –¿Quién es él, Tan?

–Mi trabajo de hoy –contestó Destinymon, sonriendo de forma bromista –Es el hermanito de un amigo del departamento de caballeros, que me pidió que lo cuidara en el concierto porque él tiene que trabajar. Se llama... –se interrumpió brevemente, pensando que aún no le había puesto un nombre a su amigo.

–Gordon –dijo Ghostmon, tendiéndole la mano a Mak –Gordon Monji, para servirle.

–Qué educado –comentó Mak, correspondiendo al saludo –¿Qué clase de apellido es Monji, eh? No es de Japón¿verdad?

Ghostmon iba a contestar, pero entonces Saro hizo su aparición. Era el elegido de Japón que faltaba y al ver a Destinymon y a Ghostmon, comprendió la situación e intervino.

–Hola a todos –saludó –Mak¿ya es hora? –preguntó, alzando un gancho con un sencillo pero elegante vestido blanco. Era un atuendo corto y Destinymon, mirándolo con atención, se preguntó para quién sería, pues alguna vez Tan le dijo que Mak no usaba muy seguido ese tipo de ropa –Me costó mucho trabajo conseguir esto, te lo advierto.

–A eso voy –le dijo Mak a su amigo, guiñándole un ojo –acaba de llegar –indicó con la cabeza a la que creía Tan, a quien por cierto, tomó de un brazo y jaló hacia un camerino improvisado al tiempo que decía –¿Vienes un minuto, Tan? Tengo algo que pedirte. Trae eso, Saro. Veamos cómo le queda.

Sin entender nada, Destinymon se dejó llevar por Mak, mientras Saro iba tras ambas. Ghostmon, sin saber qué hacer exactamente, fue tras ellos y se quedó junto con Saro cuando Mak metió a Destinymon al camerino y cerró la puerta. Cinco segundos después, Mak asomó la cabeza, estiró una mano y agarró el vestido que Saro traía en las manos.

–Necesito esto –musitó con una sonrisa entre pícara y alegre y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Saro se encogió de hombros, mientras Ghostmon veía a su alrededor con atención, tratando de no demostrar su asombro. _Realmente el mundo de los humanos es fascinante, aunque muy complicado_ se dijo. Saro lo miró y le dijo.

–Sé lo que estás pensando. Pero no te preocupes, los humanos no somos tan complicados de entender. Sólo que nosotros mismos nos complicamos mucho la vida.

–Lo veo –afirmó Ghostmon con su usual seriedad –¿Piensa en la señorita Taniko, cierto?

Saro, poniéndose un poco rojo asintió sin saber qué decir. Ghostmon sonrió por primera vez desde que Saro lo conocía.

–Lo sabía –dijo el digimon simplemente, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –A propósito¿qué ha sabido la Superiora de su amiga?

–No mucho. Dice que las cosas están igual que cuando se comunicó el día de la llamada masiva. Los compañeros digimons de los elegidos son los únicos que desaparecen y el Digimundo cada vez peor. Tan a duras penas logra ayudar a algunos cuando le informan que en otra parte hay otros en problemas. No sé cuánto más va a soportar.

–Ella podrá –afirmó Ghostmon –Se parece a la Superiora. Ambas pueden con lo que sea.

Acababa de decirlo cuando una exclamación proveniente del camerino acalló la mayoría del ruido y las pláticas de los alrededores.

–¿Que quieres que yo haga QUÉ?

Los niños y jóvenes que estaban tras bambalinas, antes conversando animadamente con aquellos con los que se entendían (recordemos que venían de muchos países diferentes), ahora miraban en todas direcciones para saber de dónde había salido semejante grito, al tiempo que Saro soltaba un suspiro y susurraba.

–Se lo dije. Sabía que iba a reaccionar así.

–¿Qué pasó, Saro? –preguntó Haki, quien acababa de acercarse –Era la voz de Taniko.

Saro miró de reojo la puerta del camerino, esperando algún escape para no tener que hablar, y entonces Mak asomó la cabeza y dijo en voz muy alta.

–Nadie haga caso de ese grito –sonrió nerviosamente –En seguida lo arreglo.

Y sin más, metió la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras sí. Miró a Destinymon, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, y pensó detenidamente, paseando de un lado para otro. No comprendía la reacción de Tan a su petición, pero eso no significaba nada. Sabía cómo tratarla. Así que le dijo en tono suplicante.

–Anda, Tan, acepta. Es el regalo que quiero darte. Además, de esa forma me iré a Londres más contenta. Por favor. Y no me digas que no puedes hacerlo, porque Martín y Joy ya me contaron que puedes, y muy bien. Por favor, Tan, sólo esta vez.

Lo pedía tan convincentemente que Destinymon comprendió porqué a Tan se le hacía tan difícil negarle un favor, ya fuera a Mak o a cuanquier otro de sus amigos. _No le gusta ver a nadie triste_ pensó _ésa es la simple y pura verdad._

–Muy bien –aceptó, aunque con muchas dudas –Pero exactamente¿qué quieres que haga? Yo no me sé ninguna de esas cosas que quieres que...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque entonces Mak se le quedó viendo, interrogante.

–¿Cosas, Tan? –se extrañó la rubia –Tú sabes perfectamente cómo se llaman. Son canciones. Y no creo que sea muy difícil que te acuerdes de una canción para que abras mi concierto. Tan, no eres la misma desde hace unos días. Y me gustaría saber porqué.

Destinymon inclinó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Le echó una mirada al vestido blanco que Saro había llevado y pensó qué tan difícil sería cantar como Tan. _Supongo que podré hacerlo _se dijo con cierta confianza _después de todo, tengo la voz de Tan. Y la única canción que me sé es muy linda. Y es la favorita de Tan._

–Muy bien –aceptó nuevamente, esta vez con mayor firmeza y una suave sonrisa –lo haré. Abriré tu concierto. Pero Mak¿porqué quieres darme un regalo como ése?

–Porque eres mi mejor amiga –Mak sonrió –Escucha, Tan –prosiguió, sentándose en un sillón e invitando a Destinymon con un gesto a hacer lo mismo –No somos muy parecidas. De hecho, somos tan diferentes que cualquiera que nos viera juntas en la calle no creería que tenemos algo en común. Pero a mí eso no me importa, porque tú has sido la única persona que me hizo darme cuenta de lo que era una amiga. Antes de conocerte a ti, no creía en la amistad y por eso alguna vez llegué a pensar que el emblema que me habían dado no era el correcto. Pero en cuanto te conocí, vi que la equivocada era yo. Sí me tocaba ese emblema y tú me lo demostraste. No sé si me entiendas –agregó, pasándose una mano por el cabello –pero lo que quiero decir es que me di cuenta de que mi emblema era el indicado para mí porque lo vi en ti. Tú también podrías tener ese emblema si quisieras. Y aparte, es tu cumpleaños¿necesito decir más?

Destinymon había escuchado todo eso sin decir nada, casi con la misma seriedad con la que Ghostmon acostumbraba oír a los demás. Por alguna razón, las palabras de Mak no le eran desconocidas, pues ella mejor que nadie sabía que Tan, aparte del valor, tenía muchas otras cualidades. Si no¿cómo habría podido ella pedirle ayuda? En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta y acto seguido, se asomó una cabeza. Era Yolek.

–Oye, Mak –llamó –tus compañeras te llaman. Quieren arreglar los últimos detalles.

–Ya voy –indicó la rubia, poniéndose de pie –Tan¿podrías irte cambiando, por favor? En cuanto sea hora, vendré y te avisaré. ¿Me puedes llevar con las chicas, Yolek?

Yolek asintió, le hizo un gesto de despedida a Destinymon y se fue. Destinymon empezó a cambiarse de ropa y elevando los ojos al cielo, imploró en voz baja.

–Resiste, Tan. Pronto estaré contigo.

Mientras tanto, en el Digimundo, las cosas iban tal y como Saro había descrito. La mayoría de los digimons que eran compañeros de algún niño elegido habían desaparecido y poco a poco, una misteriosa y densa nube negra se tragaba cada rincón de aquel mundo paralelo en la red. Cuando todo comenzó Tan, sin saber cómo, había digievolucionado el cuerpecillo de Soulmon a la forma otorgada por el digiegg de la amistad, Friendshipmon (hagan de cuenta que es una doncella del hielo, de vestimenta azul y blanca, cabellos largos, alas semitransparentes y como arma, un largo bastón de cierto material azul que parecía hielo, teniendo el emblema de la amistad pintado en la frente, sin que se tapara con el antifaz azul que usaba. No soy muy buena en estas descripciones, así que aquí dejo que usen su imaginación y enriquezcan lo que trato de describirles aquí¿de acuerdo?) para ayudar a los digimons a llegar a la isla File con su ataque de _fuego helado_, que consistía en un fuego de color blanco azulado disparado a través de su bastón que congelaba cualquier cosa, y hacer caminos de hielo en el mar. Estaba llevando a los digimons de tierra firme a la isla File pues creyó que allí podría cuidarlos mejor. En cuanto acabó con esa tarea, volvió a ser Soulmon, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ya le había agarrado la onda a aquel asunto de las digievoluciones, por lo que recordó le emblema que compartían Martín y Yolek y rápido adoptó la forma de Puritymon (bien, ésta forma es como una ninfa, vestida con una túnica en blanco y distintos tonos de verde, que en vez de bastón porta en las manos una larga vara de árbol cubierta de flores y sus alas se parecen a grandes hojas verdes. Por cierto, en el ala derecha tenía dibujado el emblema de la pureza¿ya tienen la idea? Pues espero, porque a mí a veces se me va ), con la cual podía usar su _hiedra perenne_, poderosas lianas que salían de las flores de su vara, para hacer refugios temporales. Era mucho trabajo, pero por suerte los digimons pusieron mucho de su parte para terminar pronto. Entre los que seguían con vida, estaban Agumon y Biyomon, quienes a la vez que trabajaban, tenían un diálogo algo singular.

–¿Crees que volvamos a ver a nuestros amigos? –preguntaba Biyomon, algo asustada.

–Si la Superiora lo cree, a mí me basta –respondió Agumon, aunque no estaba del todo convencido –De cualquier forma, hay que tener cuidado. No hay que dejarnos atrapar.

–¿Y porqué crees que Saro y los demás no han venido a ayudarnos?

–Están pensando en plan. Si vinieran sin un plan, no podrían hacer mucho¿no crees?

Biyomon asintió, pero Agumon seguía sin estar seguro de lo que decía. Había dicho todo eso sólo para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba igual o peor de asustado que ella. Volteó a ver de reojo a Puritymon y coincidió con algo que dijo Wormmon el día que se la habían encontrado en el lago. _No es la misma de siempre, parece otra_ había dicho Wormmon aquella vez, y Agumon tuvo que admitir que tenía razón.

–¡No se distraigan! –oyó que decía la voz de Puritymon y el digimon salió de sus cavilaciones –Sigan trabajando, amigos. Ya casi terminamos.

Al anochecer, los refugios estaban terminados. Los digimon entraron en ellos, al tiempo que los compañeros de los elegidos de Japón y Puritymon, planeaban las guardias.

–Más que nada debe haber guardias para vigilar que la isla File no sea tragada también por esa nube negra –decía Puritymon –Así que¿quién se ofrece en primer lugar?

Gabumon levantó una garra al mismo tiempo que Agumon. Nadie más lo hizo.

–Es obvio que no puedo mandar a ambos –dijo Puritymon severamente –Decidan quien de los dos va a hacer la primera guardia, por favor –miró al cielo con un gesto melancólico que los digimons alcanzaron a percibir –Tengo algo qué hacer. Con su permiso.

Tan se alejó del lugar porque necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, pues según lo que le había dicho Destinymon, aquel era el último día que sus amigos estarían en Japón. Al día siguiente, cada uno se iría a su respectiva ciudad de origen... hasta Saro.

–Eso no es un sueño normal –murmuraba una y otra vez –Los Superiores tienen algo que ver. ¿Pero qué quieren de nosotras¿Qué quieren de Destinymon... y de mí?

Las últimas noches había soñado una misma cosa, que siempre era la misma pesadilla: estaban ella y Destinymon ante los Superiores, a punto de escuchar su veredicto, cuando sus amigos llegaban acompañados de los digimons que quedaban y trataban de impedir la sentencia. Los Superiores, inmutables, rodearon a Saro y a un niño de unos diez años de cabello castaño cuyo fleco le tapaba los ojos y luego las miraron a ellas.

–O ellos o ustedes –decían los tres con sus voces serias e inexpresivas.

Ambas estaban espantadas, y de pronto las dos asentían y los Superiores, sin perder tiempo, desaparecieron junto con Saro y con el niño. Ellas volvían a sus respectivos cuerpos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentían intensamente vacías. Los demás empezaban a mirarlas con profundo desprecio y las abandonaban, con su culpa y su pena. Sacrificaron a otros para salvarse a sí mismas y eso jamás se los perdonarían a ninguna de las dos. Jamás.

–Nunca sacrificaría a Saro –se dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ocultos por el antifaz verde hecho de hojas que Puritymon portaba –Nunca. No podría.

Tan no creía mucho en sueños proféticos, pero pensar que esa pesadilla suya podía hacerse realidad, aunque sólo lo pensara por un momento, le causaba mucho dolor. _Creo que Mak tiene razón_ pensó, logrando sonreír levemente _Soy demasiado sensible. Y me preocupo demasiado. Hablando de Mak¿qué estará haciendo ahora?_

Se imaginó a su mejor amiga trabajando con su grupo en alguna canción, a Izzy yendo de un lado para otro en su computadora, saciando su curiosidad; a Martín deleitándose con comida extraña hecha por él mismo que compartía con Yolek, a Joy leyendo un grueso libro que Cobie intentaba seguir, a T.K. divirtiéndose al jugar básquetbol con Daisy, a Haki tomando fotografías increíbles con su cámara digital, a Kei estudiando apaciblemente luego de un entrenamiento de fútbol y a Saro... a Saro no podía imaginarlo mas que con ella. Aunque sabía que ése era un sueño muy egoísta.

–No puedo quedarme aquí mientras mis amigos se van –sentenció, encaminándose hacia el televisor que usaba para comunicarse con el mundo real –Debo ir a verlos por última vez. Tengo que decirles adiós.

Luego de volver a ser Soulmon, activó el televisor. Deseó con toda el alma poder ir al mundo real sin ser descubierta y entonces, su aspecto empezó a cambiar. Se volvió una niña de unos diez años y cabello castaño. Sus ojos los cubría un fleco un poco largo, pero aún así podía ver bien. Al verse reflejada en la pantalla, se dio cuenta de que se parecía mucho al niño de su pesadilla. _¿Qué significa?_ Se preguntó, pero no se detuvo a pensarlo mucho. Ese aspecto era perfecto para ir al mundo real.

–Resiste, Destinymon. Pronto estaré contigo.

El concierto del grupo de Mak estaba por empezar. La rubia estaba dando las últimas instrucciones a sus compañeras, mientras que los elegidos invitados preparaban los regalos que pensaban darle a Tan al acabar el espectáculo. Saro se metía una mano a uno de sus bolsillos de vez en cuando, como asegurándose de que _algo_ siguiera allí. Los demás sólo esperaban que Tan saliera del camerino para verla, pues Mak ya había anunciado que su mejor amiga abriría su concierto... y que el vestido blanco que Saro había llevado era para que ella lo usara. Haki discutió un minuto con Mak sobre ese asunto.

–¡Taniko nunca se pondría algo como eso! –afirmó –¿Qué le dijiste para convencerla, Mak¿Acaso la amenazaste?

–¿Me crees capaz de semejante cosa? –preguntó Mak a su vez, afinando su guitarra eléctrica –Ya sabes cómo es Tan: si le pides algo sinceramente y todas las veces que hagan falta, te hace el favor. Y no lo digo porque sea una aprovechada, sino porque la conozco. Simplemente no soporta ver a alguien suplicando. ¿Sí o no tengo la razón?

Haki asintió muy a su pesar, pues tuvo que reconocer que Mak decía la verdad. Tan era demasiado bondadosa como para no ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara. En eso, se empezó a escuchar un murmullo de admiración que se expandía por todas partes y Haki miró un punto por detrás de Mak. Casi se queda con la boca abierta. _Debo estar soñando _se dijo mentalmente, sin creer lo que veía.

–¿Ése es un ángel? –musitó el chico, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mak miró sobre su hombro y comprobó que Haki tenía razón en reaccionar así al ver a su hermana adoptiva, con un atuendo que generalmente ella no acostumbraba usar. Si de por sí Tan ya era linda, aquel vestido blanco, sencillo y elegante, la hacia lucir como Haki había dicho: como un ángel. Claro que a excepción de Saro, nadie sabía que ésa no era Tan.

–Se ve muy bien, Superiora –le susurró Ghostmon al verla salir –Y pensar que está en el cuerpo de su amiga.

–Sólo espero que Tan no se moleste –susurró Destinymon a su vez –Ella no suele usar esta clase de ropa y mucho menos presentarse en público. Aunque no lo creas, es tímida.

–Lo creo –dijo Ghostmon con una sonrisa misteriosa –Recuerde que ya la conozco.

Destinymon sonrió y se alisó el vestido. La verdad era que a ella también le causaba timidez tanto usar ese vestido como su próxima aparición en público. En eso, Saro se le acercó y la miró atentamente, sonriendo.

–Si fueras Tan, te diría que estás muy linda sólo para que sonrieras e hicieras gala de la pureza que tienes. Pero no eres Tan –al chico se le borró la sonrisa de la cara –¿Y sabes una cosa? La extraño.

–Lo sé –Destinymon le sonrió de forma consoladora –Y ella también te extraña a ti. Te lo aseguro. Y nunca te sacrificaría. Nunca.

Lo último lo dijo más para sí misma que para cualquiera que la estuviera oyendo. Pero Saro entendió de todas formas. Desde que Destinymon se había sincerado con él, se le había quedado muy grabada la pregunta que le había hecho el día que el trío Chess Set había hecho su llamada masiva. _¿Incluso morirías en su lugar?_

_Claro que lo haría _se dijo firmemente _Si fuera necesario, lo haría._

–Es hora –anunció una chica alta de cabello y ojos negros: era la baterista –Tan¿vienes conmigo, por favor? Te voy a decir de dónde vas a salir en cuanto Mak diga tu nombre.

Destinymon asintió lentamente, se puso a un lado del escenario y esperó. Pero entonces, el D-10 de Tan empezó a sonar en el único bolsillo del vestido y con discreción, buscó un lugar donde sacar el aparato sin que la vieran. Se puso tras una cortina y sacó el D-10, leyendo rápidamente el mensaje en la pantalla: _Busca una computadora. Voy para allá._

Destinymon no dudó ni un instante. Miró a su alrededor y para suerte suya, cerca estaba una mesa con la computadora portátil de Izzy. Sin pararse a pensar si Izzy volvería pronto, Destinymon conectó con un cable especial el D-10 a la computadora. Cuando estuvo todo listo, Destinymon abrió un portal a internet y en la barra de direcciones escribió una larga sucesión de ceros y unos. Apretó el botón de _ir_ a la derecha de la barra de direcciones y casi enseguida un pequeño portal al Digimundo apareció en la pantalla. Y tan pronto como el portal estuvo visible, se abrió y una niña desconocida para Destinymon salió de él.

–¡Al fin! –suspiró la niña, mirándose detenidamente. La ropa que usaba era un vestido naranja y unos zapatos del mismo color –Creí que no podría llegar.

–¿Quién se supone que eres tú? –preguntó Destinymon.

La niña la miró de pies a cabeza y con gesto de asombro, exclamó.

–¿Pero cómo se te ocurrió vestirme así?

–Sí eres Tan –dijo Destinymon sonriendo –Por un momento pensé que podrías ser uno de los Superiores. Recuerda que ellos son el trío Chess Set del que habló Yolek.

Tan asintió.

–Y ahora que lo pienso¿qué viniste a hacer aquí, Tan? Se supone que no debías salir del Digimundo. Mucho menos considerando la situación.

–Es que ya no aguanté más –admitió Tan, y Destinymon notó un par de lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga –Quería verlos a todos por última vez. Antes de que se fueran.

–Te entiendo. Pero en realidad no es buen momento. Estás a punto de cantar en público.

¡Qué?

Destinymon le explicó brevemente el favor que había aceptado hacerle a Mak. Tan la escuchó si decir palabra y al final, dijo.

–Al menos no te pidió que te le declararas a Saro. Hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Qué es declarársele a alguien? –inquirió Destinymon con extrañeza –He escuchado esas palabras muy seguido últimamente. Las dicen todos sus amigos. Hasta Hakiri.

–No me extraña –afirmó Tan, encogiéndose de hombros –Ahora ya sé quién le gusta a quién. Cada uno por su lado me vio cara de confesora.

–¿Qué es una confesora? –preguntó Destinymon, con más extrañeza que antes.

–No importa –suspiró Tan –Por ahora lo que importa es que cantes bien. ¿Y qué vas a cantar, por cierto¿Sabes siquiera lo que es una canción?

–Claro que me sé una canción. De hecho, voy a cantar la que más que gusta. Ésa en la que piensas casi todo el tiempo.

Tan se quedó con la boca abierta.

–¿Porqué de todas las canciones que existen en el mundo se te ocurrió precisamente ésa?

Destinymon estaba a punto de contestarle cuando las cortinas que las ocultaban empezaron a moverse y Saro y Ghostmon aparecieron en escena.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Saro a Destinymon –Ya casi es hora de que te anuncien.

–No debería esconderse, Superiora –le dijo Ghostmon –Se podrían preocupar por usted.

Tan se le quedó viendo a Saro por detrás del fleco que le cubría los ojos. Se puso algo roja, apartó la vista y se puso tras un pliegue de la cortina que tenía junto a ella, a la vez que Destinymon intentaba explicarse.

–Es que todo este asunto de ser como Tan se me sale de las manos –dijo –La verdad no sé cómo hacerle para sonar como ella.

–Es muy simple –aseguró Saro –Lo único que tienes que hacer al cantar es sentir las palabras. Por unos minutos, piensa que eres humana y siente un poco. No es tan difícil. Mira, te pondré un ejemplo¿de qué habla la canción que vas a cantar?

Destinymon lo pensó por un momento, mirando de reojo a Tan. De pronto, tuvo una genial idea para ayudar a su amiga. Al menos así tendría una oportunidad para estar con él antes de que... bueno, de que recibieran su sentencia.

–Habla de que alguien espera que la persona que quiere esté con ella pronto. Le promete que si está con ella, no le hará daño y que haría cualquier cosa para que se le cumpla su deseo. Pero en sí no lo entiendo¿porqué los humanos sienten la necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado¿Qué esperan obtener con ello?

Saro frunció el entrecejo, meditando. Ghostmon, en tanto, había descubierto la presencia de Tan. Pero como si supiera lo que Destinymon estaba tramando, no dijo nada.

–Te lo puedo explicar perfectamente –contestó Saro por fin –porque es lo mismo que yo siento cuando... cuando pienso en Tan.

Tan, oculta donde estaba, se quedó completamente quieta.

–¿Cómo está eso? No entiendo bien los sentimientos de los humanos.

–En realidad tienes razón en decir eso. No es fácil explicar lo que se siente –se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón –Los sentimientos de los humanos son complejos, porque no puedes decir en dónde empiezan exactamente. Podría decirte que lo que siento por Tan sólo es amistad, pero creo que mentiría. La primera vez que sentí por Tan lo que siento ahora por ella fue hace tiempo. Cuando noté que era la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

–¿Pero qué es exactamente? –quiso saber Destinymon –¿Cómo se llama?

Saro iba a contestar cuando Mak y su grupo empezaron a acomodarse en sus lugares. Al abrirse el telón, la voz de Shira, la hermana de Shingo, anunció.

–Y para nuestro evento musical de fin de mes, con ustedes un grupo que quiere despedirse como se debe. Las únicas e inigualables... ¡_Digital Girls_!

Los aplausos fueron estrepitosos. El grupo de Mak había alcanzado cierta fama desde que se habían dado a conocer y aquel concierto de despedida con las localidades agotadas era la prueba de ello. Mak le dio unos golpecitos a su micrófono para asegurarse de que el sonido estaba bien y luego habló.

–Buenas tardes, chicos y chicas –saludó con una gran sonrisa –Antes de comenzar quiero presentarles a quien abrirá nuestro concierto esta vez. Es mi mejor amiga y es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida.

La gente aplaudió al pararse Mak a tomar aliento, mientras que Ghostmon se percataba de algo. _Fue lo mismo que dijo Saro _pensó, mientras en la mente se le formaba una idea _Para confirmar lo que estoy imaginándome, tendré que dar una vuelta._

Ghostmon salió de su rincón y empezó a deambular rápidamente, contando con los dedos cada vez que oía cierta frase y cuando llegó a determinado número, se asombró. _Falta uno_ se dijo con extrañeza _lo que no me sorprende. Es el que _ellos _están buscando._

En tanto, Mak ya estaba anunciando a Tan.

–Ahora, sin más demora, aquí les presento a... ¡Tan Kamiya!

–Ve –le indicó Saro a Destinymon –y no te preocupes. Estarás bien si piensas como Tan.

Destinymon asintió, le echó un último vistazo a donde estaba escondida Tan y se dirigió a donde la esperaba Mak. La rubia le tendió el micrófono, se hizo a un lado y Destinymon le hizo un gesto afirmativo. Quería acabar con el asunto lo más pronto posible. Mak entendió el gesto y con un movimiento de cabeza, les indicó a sus compañeras que empezaran a tocar. A los primeros acordes, los elegidos de Japón reconocieron la melodía y cada uno de ellos pensó en la persona que más les importaba. Aquella a la que cada uno quería más que a nadie en el mundo. Y sin saberlo, los asistentes al concierto quedaron totalmente conmovidos con la canción que aunque corta, era de lo más emotiva.

_Al cielo pido un favor_

_Ten lo que quieras de mí, deseo a morir_

_Que algún día tú estés por siempre conmigo_

_Tengo la fe... mmmm._

_Yo no sé porqué no me vas a querer_

_Si soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz_

_Tarde o temprano serás tú mi hombre._

_Yo sé que el cielo me va a escuchar_

_Lo presiente mi corazón_

_Y al escuchar mi canción_

_Yo estoy muy segura, vendrás aquí._

_No temas, no te haré mal_

_Debes dejarte llevar por una razón_

_Mucho te puedo ofrecer_

_No te vas a arrepentir..._

_No temas no te haré mal_

_Debes dejarte llevar por una razón..._

_Y algún día tú y yo felices seremos_

_Tengo la fe... mmmm._

Cuando Destinymon terminó, recibió una gran ovación. Era evidente que la canción era de lo más romántica, pero eso no era nada comparado con la voz de Tan, la cual era muy hermosa. Cada uno de los presentes sintió que la canción era exclusivamente para él o ella y Destinymon, al notar que lo había hecho bien, sonrió entre tímida y satisfecha. Mak le hizo una señal de triunfo y al verla, Destinymon se retiró. Tan se puso junto a ella y mientras ambas llegaban a donde estaba la computadora de Izzy, dijo.

–Lo hiciste muy bien. Hasta parecías yo.

–Gracias. Fue sencillo cuando recordé lo que tú sientes por Saro.

Tan se puso roja nuevamente y bajó la vista.

–¿Porqué nunca se lo has dicho? –quiso saber Destinymon, al estar ella y su amiga en un rincón apartado –Creo que se pondría muy contento.

–Porque hubiera estado mintiéndole todo el tiempo –explicó Tan –Al menos desde que tú y yo trabajamos juntas.

–¿O sea que te arrepientes de haberte aliado conmigo?

–No es eso, pero es que no me gusta andar mintiendo. Y me siento muy mal cuando lo hago, en serio. No es por otra cosa.

Destinymon asintió, teniendo una leve idea de lo que Tan sentía. Después de todo, había estado en ella el tiempo suficiente como para llegar a comprenderla.

–Y por eso –siguió Tan –regresaré al Digimundo sin despedirme. Vine precisamente a eso, pero no tiene caso. No quiero preocupar a nadie. Mucho menos a Saro.

–Y yo tendré que regresar el domingo sólo para recibir la sentencia –Destinymon sonaba desanimada –porque una cosa es segura: el trío Chess Set no va a fallar a nuestro favor. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que nos condenará a la desfragmentación sin miramientos?

–Cualquier cosa –contestó Tan con una sonrisa sarcástica –Lástima que la apuesta no es real, porque la ganaría.

–Tengo una duda –Destinymon se quedó seria –¿Para qué querría el trío Chess Set que encontráramos a seres que tomaran nuestro lugar en la sentencia¿Qué ganarían con eso?

–Quizá nos están probando –Tan tenía un aspecto reflexivo –Tal vez quieren ver si somos capaces de traicionarnos una a la otra. Seremos capaces de ser unidas en igualdad de condiciones, pero piénsalo¿y si no fuéramos amigas de verdad? Tal vez hubiéramos hecho lo que el trío Chess Set nos pidió y nos hubiéramos librado de la desfragmentación a costa de unos inocentes y de la que nos ayudó en las dificultades. ¿Me entiendes?

–En pocas palabras –concluyó Destinymon –quieren ver si pueden ponernos una contra la otra –Tan asintió –La pregunta es porqué.

–No lo sé –confesó Tan con frustración –pero una cosa es segura: tenemos que averiguar cómo salvar a los digimons de sus planes antes de que nos sentencien. Aunque los hayamos descubierto, siguen siendo más poderosos que tú¿verdad?

Destinymon, con pesar, asintió con la cabeza de Tan. Por más que ella y su amiga quisieran evitar lo que sea que el trío Chess Set quisiera hacerles, sus poderes no podían compararse con los de aquel trío maligno.

–¿Sabes qué es lo curioso? –comentó Tan de pronto –Que _Chess Set_,en inglés, significa _piezas de ajedrez_. ¿Porqué esos programas tendrán ese nombre?

Destinymon se encogió de hombros, pero a ella también le había llamado la atención ese nombre desde que Yolek lo mencionó. No se le había ocurrido investigar el porqué de ese nombre, pero ya que tenía algo de tiempo se dijo que podía averiguarlo.

–Tan¿te ayudo a volver de una vez?

La niña asintió. Destinymon abrió el portal al Digimundo y luego de hacerlo, se le quedó viendo a su amiga, sin darse cuenta de que la cortina cercana se movía ligeramente.

–Nos veremos el domingo –dijo Destinymon, sonriendo ligeramente –¿Quieres que te diga qué te regalaron por tu cumpleaños?

Tan asintió.

–¿Y tú quieres saber qué piensan los demás digimons de ti? Me han dicho cosas muy interesantes que a ti nunca te han mencionado.

Destinymon asintió a su vez.

–Cuídate mucho –le dijo la digimon a su amiga –Y cuida a mis amigos.

–Lo mismo te digo –dijo Tan, cuyas mejillas dejaban ver un par de lágrimas –y despídete de mis amigos como se debe.

Ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, pensando que la próxima vez que se vieran no tendrían la oportunidad para hacer algo así. Tan se separó de Destinymon, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y notó que su amiga también estaba llorando.

–No sabía que los digimons lloraran –comentó, fingiendo un tono de broma.

–Yo tampoco –confesó Destinymon, pasándose una mano por debajo de los ojos –será porque aquí soy una humana. Bueno, vete ya. Te necesitan.

Tan asintió y usó el portal para regresar al Digimundo. Destinymon suspiró, se retiró del lugar y se mezcló con los elegidos del mundo que Mak había invitado, quienes empezaron a felicitarla tanto por su interpretación como por su cumpleaños. Mientras tanto, tras la cortina, Saro y Ghostmon salían de su escondite y miraban de lejos la escena.

–¿Cómo pudieron ocultarnos algo así? –dijo Saro –¿Cómo pudieron?

–Es propio de ellas –dijo Ghostmon –Lo que hay que hacer ahora es preparar un rescate. No podemos dejar que cometan una locura. Además, yo sé algo que quizá pueda ayudarlas.

–¿Ah, sí¿Y qué es?

–La debilidad del trío Chess Set, que por cierto, está en su propio nombre. Como ya le conté, intentaron ponerme de su lado. Sé lo suficiente como para hacerlos caer.

Saro asintió con satisfacción y fueron a reunirse con los demás para que no levantar sospechas. Lo que no sabían era que a ellos dos también los habían espiado. Los espió una figura que no estaba dispuesta a que arruinaran tus planes. Una figura que, por cierto, tenía unos brillantes ojos azules.

_Por ahora ya no los voy a hacer más bolas, pero sí quiero hacer las preguntas de rigor. ¿La pesadilla de Tan significará algo¿Destinymon habrá hecho bien en haber hecho que Saro soltara casi todo lo que sentía por Tan¿Qué será lo que Ghostmon se puso a contar y de lo que dijo _falta uno_¿Porqué el trío Chess Set tendrá ese nombre ¿Cuál será su debilidad¿Y quién será la figura que estaba espiando a Saro y a Ghostmon? Eso y mucho más se sabrá pronto, lo prometo. Nos leemos pronto._

_**Iori-Jeztes: **Gracias por tus comentarios, me animan mucho. Aunque te doy la razón en eso de que voy un poco acelerada, digo algo parecido a lo que tú dices en uno de tus fics: yo no tenía planeado que mi historia saliera así, pero así se dio y estoy conforme, me gusta mucho como está quedando. Por lo demás, no hay bronca._


	7. La misión: tercera parte

_ ¡Qué onda¿Me extrañaron? Espero que sí, porque aquí les tengo otra entrega, la cual hago con mucho cariño. No voy a extenderme mucho en este párrafo introductorio de rigor, sólo quiero agradecerles a los que leen mi historia por los minutitos que les quita y avisarles que pronto se acabará. ¿Porqué? Simplemente porque ya va a ser tiempo. Pero eso no quita que el final vaya a ser especial. Ahora sí, paso al meollo del asunto: darles a todos ustedes sano entretenimiento originario de mi humilde imaginación._

** Capítulo VII: La misión. Tercera parte.**

Llegó el momento de la dolorosa despedida, la cual ninguno de los elegidos de Japón quería afrontar. Por lo menos el día anterior habían disfrutado de la fiesta improvisada que le hicieron a Tan después del concierto de Mak, en la cual participaron todos los elegidos invitados. Destinymon sonrió lo más natural posible ante las bromas y los regalos, pero en su interior no dejaba de pensar en Tan y en la posibilidad de que ninguna de las dos iba a volver a ver a sus amigos. Destinymon observó todos los regalos atentamente, para poder describírselos a su amiga después y al acabarse la celebración, Saro la llevó aparte antes de retirarse.

–¿Podrías darle esto a Tan cuando regrese a su cuerpo? –pidió, dándole una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo –Dile que espero que vuelva pronto. Porque va a volver¿verdad?

Destinymon no respondió. No quería mentirle, pero no sabía cómo explicarle lo que les esperaba a ella y a Tan con el trío Chess Set. Lo cual le recordó una cosa.

–Saro¿tú sabes porqué el trío Chess Set tiene ese nombre? –inquirió.

–En realidad no, pero Yolek debe saber –Saro giró la cabeza hacia un lado y vio que Yolek platicaba con Kei –si quieres le pregunto. ¿Mañana irás a despedirnos al aeropuerto?

Destinymon asintió.

–Pues ahí lo averiguamos. ¿Pero para qué quieres saber?

–Simple curiosidad. Es que los nombres de los digimons casi siempre coinciden con sus características especiales. Como yo.

Saro le sonrió y la dejó ir. Destinymon se fue sola, y Hakí se dio cuenta cuando la digimon ya estaba a buena distancia de la tienda, por lo que Haki decidió quedarse a la fiesta. Para sorpresa de Mak, Tan había dejado al niño que había llevado, Gordon Monji¿porqué? También la rubia notó que Shingo se veía levemente contrariado, como si algo lo molestara. Fue a hablar con él.

–¿Qué traes? –le preguntó –La fiesta está buena. Y eso que la festejada ya se fue.

–Me di cuenta –Shingo no parecía estar de humor –Oye, Mak¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro.

–Tan está enamorada de alguien¿verdad?

Mak, a pesar de que no quería ver triste al muchacho, tuvo que asentir. No le gustaba mentir y eso era una de las pocas cosas que ella y Tan tenían en común.

–Debí suponerlo. Por eso nunca me hacía caso.

–Muy cierto. ¿Pero a qué viene la pregunta?

Shingo no respondió, sino que para asombro de Mak, la dejó sin explicación alguna. La verdad era que el chico tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, pues al igual que la mayoría de la gente en este mundo, también tenía sus secretos. Mientras tanto, cada elegido de Japón pensaba en su propio secreto, pues sabían que de nada serviría revelarlo: se separarían y nada iba a funcionar.

* * *

Las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaban. El trío Chess Set tenía a casi todo el mundo digital bajo su control. El único lugar que les faltaba era la isla File.

–Ahí debe estar _el emblema_ –dijo la voz seria y fría, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros –porque ya hemos buscado por todas partes y no hemos encontrado nada.

–Estoy de acuerdo –dijo la voz que sonaba de mujer –pero la pregunta sigue siendo dónde está escondido. Una cosa como esa no puede haber desaparecido en la nada luego de formarse.

–¿Y cómo se creó, para empezar? –quiso saber quien poseía la voz con dejo de burla –Ese detalle podría ayudarnos si tan sólo lo supiéramos.

Los tres seres se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. La cuestión en sí era interesante. Habían estado buscando un emblema sin tener ni la más remota prueba de que existiera mas que una leyenda muy antigua prácticamente olvidada. Pero de eso a que fueran a darse por vencidos, jamás. Estaban totalmente seguros de que _el emblema_ existía y lo iban a encontrar.

–Eso ya lo expliqué –dijo la figura de la voz seria, con un tono de voz de infinita paciencia, lo que es poco frecuente en alguien malvado y sin corazón –_El emblema_ se creó al aparecer un humano que pudiera contener todos los emblemas existentes en su propio corazón. Por eso fue que fuimos sobre Taniko Kamiya, ella hizo _la señal_ que esperábamos¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

La figura dueña de la voz burlona asintió con cierta indiferencia. Claro que lo recordaba, pero necesitaba que su compañero lo dijera.

–¿Y quieres recordarme la señal, si fueras tan amable? –preguntó a continuación, fingiendo estar haciendo una broma –Creo que me estoy volviendo olvidadizo.

–Es muy simple. La señal que indicaría al humano que con su presencia en este mundo creó el emblema está dicha en una de las líneas de la leyenda: _...cuando haya dos almas en el cuerpo de esa persona y ambas almas jueguen con los caminos de los demás..._

La figura que había preguntado asintió, y se quedó muy pensativa. Trataba de descifrar esas líneas, pero no podía. _Espero que _él _encuentre a alguien que sí pueda _se dijo misteriosamente _Yo tengo suficientes problemas ahora como para entretenerme en esas cosas._

Luego de discutir unos cuantos detalles sobre la ultimación de sus planes, las tres figuras hicieron su movimiento de juntar las manos y se separaron. La figura con voz burlona se alejó lo más que pudo y de una de sus mangas sacó una especie de televisor portátil. Había rescatado el artefacto de una zona lejana y ahora lo usaba como comunicador. Lo encendió y enseguida en la pantalla apareció una persona con la cara oculta por las sombras.

–Ya tengo la razón –dijo la figura con una voz totalmente distinta a la que solía usar. Era una voz totalmente amable –Pero aclárame una cosa¿es verdad lo que me dijiste¿No piensas evitar todo esto? Con lo que voy a decirte, podrías salvarlas.

–No pienso hacer nada por ahora –contestó la persona en la pantalla con una voz masculina muy joven, pero cargada de enojo –Que sufran un poco. Eso le enseñará a una que no debe despreciarme y a la otra a no imitarla. Pero no te preocupes, que después de un rato las salvaré a ambas y así _ella_ por fin se dará cuenta que valgo más que ese tonto que le importa tanto.

–Conozco lo suficiente a los humanos como para saber que eso no funcionará. Pero en fin, ésa no es mi especialidad. Después de todo, yo no soy humano.

–Exacto –espetó la persona en la pantalla con cierta crueldad –Tú no eres humano. Ahora, si no te importa¿podrías darme los datos, por favor? No tengo mucho tiempo.

El integrante del trío Chess Set soltó un débil suspiro, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y durante los siguientes diez minutos, le murmuró a la persona en la pantalla un torrente de información acerca de él mismo, de sus compañeros y sobre todo, del misterioso _emblema_ que el trío Chess Set buscaba con ansias.

* * *

El treinta y uno de julio, el aeropuerto estaba muy concurrido desde temprana hora de la mañana. Los elegidos de Japón no eran los únicos que regresaban a sus respectivos países.

–No puedo creer que los demás también tengan que volver hoy –comentó Izzy con sus amigos, al reunirse en el aeropuerto antes de que salieran sus correspondientes vuelos –De hecho, Alí y yo nos sorprendimos mucho cuando al platicar del asunto, notamos que nos iríamos a El Cairo en el mismo vuelo. No debe tardar en llegar.

Izzy, en efecto, esperaba que su amigo egipcio apareciera de un momento a otro, cosa que a sus amigos no les pasó desapercibida. Estaban sentados en cómodas butacas de cuero, en un café entre elegante y moderno, alrededor de una mesa circular de tamaño considerable. Como todos habían tenido que levantarse temprano para estar en el sitio a tiempo, tenían frente a ellos sendas tazas humeantes de té.

–A mí también me sorprendió que Nicole se iría en el mismo vuelo que yo a Nueva York –comentó Martín –Tanta coincidencia me da escalofríos.

–No eres el único –intervino Daisy –Ramdás me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Es como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Saro escuchaba la conversación sin decir palabra. A decir verdad, a él no le importaba, puesto que sería el único que regresaría solo a su país. Su madre iría con él, pero no era lo mismo una madre que un amigo y eso Saro lo sabía de sobra. Deseó más que nada haber podido hablar con Tan... pero sabía que no era posible, al menos no por el momento. Y por lo que él y Ghostmon habían escuchado, era probable que no volviera a ver a su amiga.

_ No puedo creer que Tan y Destinymon nos hayan ocultado algo así _pensaba con tristeza, para luego analizar detenidamente la conversación entre las dos aliadas bajo otra luz. _Destinymon dijo que pudo cantar como Tan porque se acordó de lo que ella siente por mí,_ recordó con cierta esperanza. _¿A qué se refería¿Será que he estado equivocado todo este tiempo y que Tan de verdad siente algo más que amistad por mí¡Diablos! Y no tengo forma de saberlo porque para empezar, ésa que está aquí no es la verdadera Tan, sino una digimon en su cuerpo que está cumpliendo con el mismo castigo que MI Tan._

Saro se tomaba la libertad de decir _Mi Tan _en sus pensamientos, pues sabía que nadie podía penetrar en ellos... o casi nadie. Aún no se explicaba cómo había podido Mak descubrir que él estaba enamorado de Tan y la verdad no tenía forma de averiguarlo. Y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Mak llegó al lugar donde sus amigos estaban reunidos. Con ella allí, el único de los elegidos de Japón que faltaba (de los que se irían) era Haki.

–¿Porqué traen esas caras de funeral? –quiso saber, arrastrando tras sí una maleta azul oscuro con ruedas –Parece que pasa algo más serio que lo que la llamada masiva de hace unos días –se detuvo ante sus propias palabras y preguntó rápidamente –No pasa algo más grave que esa llamada masiva de hace unos días¿verdad?

–Sólo comentábamos que es mucha coincidencia que todos los elegidos extranjeros que estamos en Japón volvamos a nuestros países hoy –respondió simplemente Yolek –Hay que admitir que nosotros, a excepción de Tan, también somos extranjeros. Tendremos padres japoneses, pero seguimos siendo extranjeros. Así de simple.

–Pero no lo digas en ese tono, Yolek –pidió Kei, sonriendo levemente –de todas formas, somos más japoneses que otra cosa. Al menos así me siento yo.

–Por ahora córtale a todo ese patriotismo –pidió Daisy con una mueca –Lo que importa ahora es qué vamos a hacer con el problema del Digimundo. No podemos dejarlo todo así nada más. Tenemos que ayudar a nuestros digimons¿o no?

–Ésa no es la cuestión –dijo de pronto Saro, hablando por primera vez. Sus amigos lo miraron con atención –sino algo me ha estado molestando desde la llamada masiva. Chicos¿ninguno de ustedes se ha preguntado porqué esos digimons no querían que le dijéramos a Tan todo esto¿Cómo creen que ella va a enterarse, como dijo ese trío? La verdad, yo tengo mis dudas, y...

–Hasta que por fin los encontramos –dijo la voz de Tan a espaldas de Saro, interrumpiéndolo. Acababa de llegar junto con Haki –Espero que todo esté bien.

–Me alegra que vinieras a despedirnos, Tan –admitió Mak, poniéndose de pie y abrazándola –Es una verdadera alegría que tú seas de las últimas personas que vea en Japón. A propósito¿porqué ayer te fuiste sin despedirte? Eso no estuvo bien –la rubia hizo una mueca –aunque quizá lo vea así porque soy en parte inglesa. En Inglaterra se toman muy en serio las reglas de etiqueta.

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento. De pronto, no sabían qué decirse, como si se les hubieran acabado los temas de conversación. Como si de pronto no se conocieran, pues se miraron unos a otros, extrañados. De pronto Yolek miró a Tan, frunció el entrecejo y preguntó.

–¿Quién eres tú¿Y qué haces aquí?

Tan (o más bien, Destinymon) frunció el entrecejo. No entendía porqué Yolek de pronto le preguntaba eso. En cambio, los otros elegidos demostraron abiertamente su sorpresa.

–No hagas bromas, Yolek –pidió Kei –Sabes bien quién es ella –señaló a Tan con un gesto de mano –Es la Superiora, Tan. ¿Porqué haces ese tipo de preguntas?

Yolek miró a Tan detenidamente, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a verla con cuidado, como queriendo cerciorarse de algo.

–Tan... –susurró, entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía que le costaba trabajo recordar –¡Ah, ya! Lo siento, Tan, no sé qué me pasó. Supongo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en estos días.

Destinymon asintió, aceptando sus disculpas. Pero eso de que Yolek, por unos segundos, no supiera quién era Tan, le daba mala espina. Pensó que podría ser cierto eso de que los humanos a veces tenían mucho en qué pensar y por eso se distraían de lo que estuvieran haciendo en determinado momento. Pero de eso a olvidarse de una persona que, por si fuera poco, era parte muy importante en sus vidas...

–¿No les pasó algo parecido a Daisy, Haki y T.K. hace tiempo? –se extrañó Mak, viendo que tanto Saro como Tan se había quedado muy pensativos –Según recuerdo, cuando Yolek nos habló del trío Chess Set, también se les olvidó quién era Tan y en cuanto la mencionamos, la recordaron. Pero lo raro es que sólo les haya pasado a ustedes¿o los demás qué creen?

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con Mak, pero entonces a Destinymon acababa de recordar una cosa que le había contado Tan esa misma mañana. Destinymon se había levantado más temprano de lo usual porque no podía dormir y salió a caminar cuando el D-10 de Tan empezó a sonar. Lo vio y en la pequeña pantalla del aparato, alcanzó a leer un mensaje que la había puesto un poco triste: _Patamon, Gatomon y Veemon desaparecieron hace unos días. No te lo había dicho porque con los preparativos para defendernos del trío Chess Set, lo había olvidado. ¿Has visto algo raro en Haki, en T.K. o en Daisy? Tengo un mal presentimiento._

Entonces pensó que el presentimiento de Tan no era tan desatinado. Las primeras personas en olvidar a Tan, aunque fuera por un segundo, fueron precisamente Haki, T.K. y Daisy. Y ahora Yolek... ¿sería posible que todo aquello estuviera relacionado? Tenía qué averiguarlo. Se puso de pie enseguida, para sorpresa de todos.

–Tengo que hacer una llamada –dijo sin pensarlo mucho –Regreso en un momento.

Y sin más, se alejó. Los demás elegidos se miraron con extrañeza y Saro fue el único que se asombró al notar un suspiro generalizado que por el tono, bien podía parecer de alivio.

–Debemos hablar como se debe antes de irnos –dijo Mak de pronto –Es una suerte que Tan se fuera, porque la verdad últimamente anda muy rara. ¿No lo han notado? Ya no es la misma. Y casi podría decir desde cuándo: desde que se enteró que nos íbamos. Y no la culpo, si fuera yo la que se va a quedar sola...

–No es por eso –murmuró Saro –y precisamente de Tan quiero hablarles. No es por nuestra partida por lo que está así, se los aseguro. Está así porque ella...

–Ella no es la señorita Taniko –dijo una voz infantil de repente –Así de sencillo.

–Yo te conozco –dijo Mak –Eres Gordon Monji, el niño que llevó ayer Tan a mi concierto –miró de cabo a rabo al pequeño niño de cabello castaño cuyo fleco le cubría los ojos –¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de que Tan no es Tan?

–Eso mismo –respondió Saro –Que ésa que ha estado con nosotros durante la última semana no es Tan. Es alguien más.

Mientras los elegidos de Japón decían estas cosas, Destinymon estaba cerca, metida en una caseta telefónica para poder escribir el mensaje que tenía pensado y que hasta ahora iba así: _Tan, a tus amigos les está pasando algo extraño: se olvidan de ti hasta que alguien más menciona tu nombre. Y justamente los que te han olvidado así son Hakiri, Tukare, Deisuke y ahora, Miyaki. Creo que la desaparición de sus digimons tiene algo qué ver¿ha desaparecido Hawkmon, acaso? Porque de ser así, mi sospecha se confirman._

Se detuvo en esa frase, pues no sabía exactamente cuál era su sospecha. ¿Qué creía exactamente que estaba pasándoles a los elegidos amigos de Tan, al olvidarse de la dueña del emblema del valor? No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía, pero supuso que era porque llevaba demasiado tiempo como humana. _Los humanos no saben explicar sus ideas de forma coherente en el momento indicado _se quejó, haciendo un gesto de contrariedad. Decidió dejar el mensaje así y lo envió. Sabía que se recibiría en una computadora bien oculta en su casa de la montaña Mugem, por lo que no se preocupó en que alguien más pudiera leerlo. Sólo deseó que Tan lo leyera lo antes posible y lo entendiera.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa del café, las cosas estaban tomando un giro inesperado.

–¿Que Tan y Destinymon hicieron QUÉ? –exclamó Izzy, para sorpresa de sus amigos. Por lo general, las exclamaciones de ese tipo las hacía Daisy –Eso es prácticamente imposible, Saro.

Saro acababa de narrarles a sus amigos la situación en la que estaban Tan y Destinymon. Lo hizo calmadamente y con todo detalle, para que lo comprendieran a la perfección, pero al parecer su idea no había funcionado del todo. Izzy inmediatamente empezó a dar sus razones.

–Los digimons pertenecen al mundo digital, y sólo son completamente reales en ese mundo. De hecho, cuando nosotros estamos ahí, no somos por completo nosotros, entonces...

–Olvide por un momento todo lo que sabe del Digimundo, señorita Koushouri –pidió Gordon Monji amable y fríamente –porque lo que puede suceder es que no pueda creer que hay más cosas que puedan pasar, ya sean en este mundo o en el digital. A decir verdad, yo soy prueba viviente de que todo es posible, pero ésa es otra historia –agregó, al notar que Izzy estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería –Concéntrese en lo que el joven Saro acaba de contarles a todos ustedes. La Superiora y la señorita Taniko están siendo castigadas por hacer lo que ellas consideraban que era lo correcto. Ustedes son humanos y entienden de estas cosas¿creen que lo que les están haciendo es justo?

–Para nada es justo –soltó Mak con indignación –Sé cómo es Tan, es la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida¿cómo se atreven a hacerle eso? Y a todo esto, Saro, tengo una pregunta qué hacerte¿cómo sabes todo eso?

–Porque Destinymon me lo contó –respondió Saro –y aparte, porque Ghostmon y yo escuchamos a Tan y a Destinymon hablar de eso ayer precisamente.

–¿Ghostmon? –quiso saber Kei –¿Quién es...?

–Yo –contestó Gordon Monji con una leve sonrisa –Pensé que era mejor tener este aspecto en el mundo de los humanos para que no se asustaran. Mi verdadero aspecto se parece mucho a lo que ustedes llaman _fantasma_.

–Todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido –confesó Joy –A lo que me refiero es... Bueno, creo que saben de lo que estoy hablando. No soy buena explicando ese tipo de cosas. La buena para eso siempre ha sido... –titubeó repentinamente, frunciendo el entrecejo, y prosiguió –... bueno, saben que siempre ha sido Tan. ¿Porqué rayos me estaba olvidando de Tan? Es ridículo.

–No, no es nada normal –aseguró Izzy –Y la verdad a mí ya me está preocupando. ¿Porqué sólo están olvidándose de Tan? Tiene que haber una explicación lógica para esto.

–Olvídate de las explicaciones lógicas, Izzy –pidió Martín con impaciencia –Este asunto dejó de tener lógica para mí desde hace un buen rato.

–Martín tiene razón en eso –reconoció Yolek –Por eso hay que concentrarse en lo siguiente¿cómo vamos a ayudar a Tan?

–Y tiene que ser una muy buena idea –agregó Kei –porque ni ella ni Destinymon son tontas. Si se dan cuenta de que sabemos en lo que están metidas y que intentamos ayudarlas, tratarán de impedirlo, como siempre. Así que hay que pensarlo bien.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Kei. Aunque nadie se paró a pensar que Kei hubiera dicho todo eso como si conociera el secreto de Tan y Destinymon desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso no importaba en ese instante, sino ayudar a la chica y a la digimon que había hecho tanto por ellos un año antes. Pero no pudieron seguir con la conversación porque Tan (que ya todos sabían que era Destinymon) acababa de volver.

–¿Algo interesante mientras no estuve? –inquirió la digimon, intentando sonreír.

–No mucho –respondió Mak, sonriendo débilmente –Por cierto, Tan¿qué vas a hacer en estas vacaciones? Porque el último día de clases me comentaste algo sobre tus prácticas de deportes.

Los demás observaron a Mak agradecidos, mientras que Destinymon desvió la vista. Los otros elegidos y Ghostmon creyeron saber las intenciones de Mak al hacerle a Destinymon una pregunta que sólo la verdadera Tan podía contestar. O al menos eso creían.

–Este año no me inscribí –confesó Destinymon en voz baja, lo que era verdad: Tan dijo que iba a evitar cualquier actividad de verano que no fuera su empleo temporal, porque dado el juicio que ella y su digiamiga enfrentaron imprevistamente, no sabía si iba a continuar con su vida de siempre cuando el problema pasara –Me di un descanso¿sabes lo agotador que puede ser practicar fútbol, básquetbol, tenis, béisbol, voleibol y atletismo al mismo tiempo? La verdad, sentí que necesitaba algunos cambios. Por eso me conseguí el trabajo en Hikarigaoka.

Mak asintió, con lo que sus amigos entendieron que Destinymon había contestado correctamente. Vaya que conocía bien a Tan.

–Pasajeros con destino a Calcuta, favor de abordar por la puerta 5 –dijo una voz en japonés entonces, para luego repetir el enunciado en varios idiomas más, entre ellos los oficiales de India: inglés e hindi.

–Creo que tengo qué irme –anunció Daisy, sonriendo con cierta tristeza –Espero que Ramdás ya esté aquí. Si no, perderá el vuelo.

–No creo que lo pierda –bromeó Kei –Por lo poco que lo conozco, diría que no se parece a ti.

Kei tuvo éxito, porque sus amigo lograron reírse brevemente antes de empezar a abrazar a Daisy en señal de despedida. Cuando le llegó el turno a Destinymon, ésta le dijo.

–Te agradezco mucho el balón nuevo, Daisy. Me servirá mucho.

–No fue nada, Tan. Algún día espero poder vencerte en un partido. A ti y a Kei.

Destinymon sonrió. Entonces, detrás de ella, una voz llamó a Daisy: era su hermano mayor, que le insistía que se diera prisa y le señalaba a una persona a su lado, a Ramdás.

–Les escribiré a todos muy pronto –prometió Daisy –¡Y les mandaré montones de postales!

–¡Ojalá no se te olvide! –deseó Kei con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que Daisy soltara una carcajada mientras se alejaba.

–Eso estuvo muy bien, Kei –comentó Yolek –Así tendrá algo de qué reírse mientras llega a Calcuta. A propósito, Kei, quiero decirte que...

–Pasajeros con destino a Ottawa, favor de abordar por la puerta 3 –anunció de nueva cuenta la voz en japonés, para luego hacerlo en otros idiomas, así que las palabras de Yolek se ahogaron.

–Es tu turno, Yolek –le dijo Kei, ya sin el buen humor con el que se había despedido de Daisy. Parecía que incluso se había puesto algo triste –Que tengas buen vuelo.

Yolek asintió, para luego dirigirse a sus otros amigos y despedirse. Sus padres y hermanos se acercaron poco después y el chico se fue con ellos. Destinymon estuvo lo suficientemente atenta para darse cuenta de que Kei lo vio irse con la tristeza reflejada en sus negros ojos.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la expresión de Kei, pues entonces empezaron a anunciarse los vuelos de los demás elegidos. Los chicos se dijeron adiós de mil formas, pues a decir verdad no querían separarse por nada del mundo. Poco a poco, el espacio que los jóvenes ocupaban en la cafetería se fue vaciando. Al final, luego de promesas, risas y una que otra lágrima (que Martín y T.K. no pudieron controlar y que contagiaron a varios de sus amigos), en el sitio sólo quedaron Destinymon y Saro.

–No se te olvide lo que te encargué, por favor –le pidió Saro a la digimon –Por favor.

–Descuida. No se me olvidará.

–Pasajeros con destino a Ámsterdam, favor de abordar por la puerta 10 –anunció la voz en japonés, para luego empezar a hacerlo en otros idiomas.

Había llegado el momento. Saro le dio un abrazo a Destinymon, tratando de imaginarse que se lo daba a Tan, pero sin lograrlo. Sencillamente, no se sentía igual.

–Nos veremos pronto –se despidió Saro por fin –Porque volveremos a vernos¿verdad?

Destinymon no supo qué contestarle y por suerte, entonces la madre del chico se acercó y lo apuró para tomar su vuelo. Saro se alejó, pero la pregunta aún podía verse en sus ojos.

–_...Volveremos a vernos¿verdad?_

* * *

Tan estaba consternada. Esa noche, la última que tenía antes de enfrentar nuevamente al trío Chess Set, leyó el mensaje de Destinymon y quiso saber cuál era su sospecha. Porque tal como su amiga temía, Hawkmon había desaparecido.

–No sabemos qué le pasó –explicaron Armadillomon y Tentomon, al volver de una misión de exploración hacia la nube negra que se tragaba todo, a la que los había enviado Tan convertida en Lovemon (quien se veía como una Cupido vestida de rojo y blanco, con el emblema del amor en su guante izquierdo y en la mano derecha, cargaba un arco con el que disparaba unas flechas muy especiales que le colgaban a la espalda) –Simplemente se esfumó.

Tan estaba muy preocupada desde entonces, y más cuando a los digimons les pasaba algo muy similar a sus amigos: llegaban a olvidarse de Destinymon a ratos, aunque ella estuviera presente en alguna de sus formas, y sólo la recordaban cuando alguien la nombraba. Lo curioso, según notó Tan cuando se puso a averiguar, era que sólo les había pasado a los digimons que tenían un compañero humano y que habían desaparecido. Antes de desaparecer, obviamente.

–¿Porqué? –se preguntó Tan con cierta angustia –¿Porqué pasará esto?

Negó con la cabeza, confundida, y se puso a observar el amplio cielo del Digimundo. Sólo quedaba una porción con estrellas, pues todo lo demás estaba cubierto por aquella densa y macabra nube negra. Un grupo de estrellas captó su atención: era un conjunto de nueve, cada una de un color diferente, puestas en círculo alrededor de una décima estrella, más grande que las que la rodeaban y de un blanco deslumbrante. Logró sonreír levemente.

–Son bonitas –susurró –Pero no recuerdo haberlas visto antes.

Enseguida se fue a recostar, pero no tenía ganas de dormir. No quería ver la horrenda pesadilla que la había aquejado desde hacía días.

–Espero volver a verlos a todos –deseó, antes de dormirse contra su voluntad –A todos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, una débil luz blanca comenzó a brillar en su pecho y de ella salió un delgado rayo que fue directo al cielo, hacia el conjunto de estrellas que Tan había estado admirando pocos minutos atrás. Llegó a la estrella blanca, la hizo brillar todavía más y de ésta, se dispararon diversos rayos a las nueve estrellas que la rodeaban, que comenzaron a destellar. El extraño fenómeno pasó desapercibido por todo el mundo digital... o casi. Una sombra oculta en uno de los bosques de la isla File analizaba el cielo con inusitada atención y llevándose una mano a la boca, la cual estaba oculta junto con toda su apariencia su bajo una capucha negra, murmuró.

–Eso sí que es extraño. Quizá _ahí_ es donde está _el emblema_.

Acto seguido, la sombra desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro.

_ ¿Se enredaron? Pues no deberían (aunque los entiendo), puesto que ya mero llego al final. Debo confesar que éste es uno de los capítulos más raros que he hecho, y también uno de los que me han costado más trabajo (señal de eso es lo que tardé en actualizar esta vez), pero aún así voy a seguir. Y no se preocupen, que voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido la próxima vez y tenerles una nueva historia (no sé si de la misma categoría o de otra completamente distinta) a continuación. Porque una cosa sí les digo: ideas no me faltan. Agradezco todas las críticas dadas hasta el momento, porque me demuestran que hay personas a las que les gusta lo que hago. Nos leemos pronto._


	8. Confabulación

_¡Qué onda! Aquí les tengo otra entrega. No voy a extenderme mucho en este párrafo introductorio, puesto que dejé muchas preguntas en el capítulo anterior. Nomás espero que me tengan paciencia, porque la verdad últimamente que me anda fallando la parte creativa de mi cerebro (si es que es una parte del cerebro eso que te permite imaginar un montón de fantasías que te liberan el alma y te hacen sentir feliz) y por los recientes problemas para subir la historia a falta de conexión a internet en casa. Ahora sí, a lo que vienen: a leer y entretenerse._

**Capítulo VIII: Confabulación.**

Primero de agosto. Esa fecha había quedado grabada profundamente en la memoria y en el corazón de los niños elegidos de Japón desde el año 2102, así como se quedó grabada de igual forma en sus antepasados desde el año de 1999. Pero ahora, a cuatro años después de que el primero de agosto se convirtiera en una fecha tan importante para ellos, era la primera vez que no estaban juntos para ir al Digimundo a festejarlo con sus amigos digitales. Cada uno estaba en un país diferente, acoplándose a vidas que ahora les parecían extrañas y vacías, siendo que alguna vez les eran de lo más normales, y todo por los cambios de residencia que habían experimentado a lo largo de los años. Cambios que no odiaban del todo, pues les habían permitido conocerse.

En un departamento de Londres con vista al Támesis, Yamako Ishida se acababa de instalar en su habitación. Miró por un amplio ventanal hacia la calle, pero lo que vio no le gustó. Era cierto que Inglaterra era su país, de ahí era oriunda, pero ya no lo sentía como tal. Las calles serias de Londres y las personas que caminaban por ellas, aburridas y con apariencia apresurada a donde quiera que iban, le eran indiferentes. Cuando vivía allí, le divertía saber si podía ir al mismo paso rápido que los hombres de traje y portafolios en las manos que se encontraba camino a la escuela, pero esos días habían quedado atrás. Ahora tenía qué admitir una cosa que de pronto la hizo sonreír por su calidad de nimiedad: tendría que volver a hablar en inglés todo el tiempo.

–Tan diría que estoy loca –se dijo en voz alta, soltando una breve risa, la cual interrumpió cuando recordó –Pero eso no lo sabré nunca, si lo que dijo Saro se cumple.

No había pensado en otra cosa durante mucho tiempo, tanto cuando estaba en el avión como cuando se dirigía con su padre a su nuevo departamento y revisaban que sus pertenencias hubieran llegado en buen estado desde Japón, el país del que había salido con gratos recuerdos y con una nueva perspectiva de lo que era el origen de una persona. Ahora veía que todo lo que le habían enseñado sobre la familia de su padre era una bella y certera historia: que no importando dónde nazcas, tu verdadero país será aquel que te dé lo mejor de la vida. Y por el momento, Mak sentía que había dejado su país.

–Mak, la alarma de tu cuenta está sonando –le avisó su padre al pasar por la puerta de su habitación –¿Podrías revisar la computadora? Creo que tienes correo. ¿Cómo es posible que tus amigos te hayan escrito si apenas ayer se acaban de ver? No entiendo a los jóvenes de ahora...

El señor Ishida salió rumbo a su trabajo diciendo que los adolescentes eran extraños y la rubia le obedeció. Probablemente su padre estaba en lo correcto y había recibido un correo electrónico. Lo que su padre no sabía es que sí había una razón poderosa para que sus amigos le escribieran a tan sólo un día de haber dejado de verse y la verdad es que era muy sencilla: ese día era primero de agosto. Se apresuró a entrar al sencillo estudio y se sentó tras el escritorio, para ver la pantalla de la computadora. Hizo algunas maniobras con el ratón y enseguida tuvo en la pantalla su correo electrónico en pleno. Lo que no le gustó fue que en efecto, había un mensaje, pero con un remitente cuya terminación era desconocida para ella: Set... –murmuró Mak pensativamente. Entonces recordó –¡El trío Chess Set¿Qué querrán conmigo?

Abrió el correo luego de cerciorarse que su antivirus estaba en línea y se preparó para lo peor. Pero lo que leyó la dejó demasiado confundida:

_Ishida Yamako:_

_Se le solicita estar en el Digimundo, en la isla File, hoy a las siete de la noche en punto. Sucederá algo que va a interesarle presenciar. No se le ocurra avisarle a Kamiya Taniko de ninguna manera posible, pues ella ya está enterada. Se espera su respuesta antes del mediodía._

Mak no sabía qué hacer. ¿Contestaría el correo así nada más o pediría explicaciones¿Y qué se supone que pasaría en el Digimundo que le interesaría ver? Entonces recordó el relato de Saro y Ghostmon y comprendió: la estaban convocando a que viera a Tan y a Destinymon. La estaban llamando a ver el final de la digimon guardiana del destino y de su mejor amiga. Miró su reloj: eran las diez y media de la mañana en Londres. Si no sabía con qué horario estaba trabajando quien envió ese correo¿cómo saber si todavía podía enviar su respuesta? Decidió contestar de dando a entender que no caería en trampas, pero que estaba dispuesta a todo por su amiga.

_Estaré ahí puntualmente. Iré acompañada y preparada, así que no intenten nada._

Lo envió y corrió a su habitación a prepararse. Se vistió de azul, su color favorito, y cuando estaba poniéndose un par de guantes blancos escuchó la alarma de su cuenta nuevamente. Se apresuró a ver qué pasaba y encontró otro correo del mismo remitente. Lo abrió enseguida.

_No pluralices, Yamako. Yo soy uno solo, y mi humano y yo no buscamos más que la verdad. Puedes venir con quien quieras: no hay nada que temer._

Después de leer eso, Mak se quedó todavía más confundida que antes. ¿Ese digimon tenía un humano? Eso sólo significaba una cosa, y la chica lo sabía. Pero entonces¿qué pretendían el remitente y su humano? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

–Parece que sí estaré en el Digimundo el primero de agosto –susurró, esbozando una leve sonrisa –y veré a mi mejor amiga una vez más.

* * *

París es conocida mundialmente como la Ciudad Luz, y nadie puede negar que de noche, eso es verdad. Pero en ese momento, cuando Cobie se asoma por la ventana de su habitación para ver por un momento el río Sena y la torre Eiffel, es de día en la hermosa capital parisina. Está algo desganada por el largo viaje en avión desde Tokio y lo último que hubiera querido hacer ese día era levantarse. Porque ese día era primero de agosto. Pero tenía que salir con su madre para inscribirse en la escuela, por lo que no tenía opción. Se vistió de violeta y gris, se adornó su corta cola de caballo con un listón blanco que anudó en un sencillo moño y salió de su recámara para bajar las escaleras. Su casa era una de las más grandes y elegantes en París y todo porque su ancestro, Iori (Cody) Hida, había sido un excelente abogado y había amasado una considerable fortuna que les dejó a sus descendientes. El padre de Cobie no había sido abogado, pero tanto él como su familia habían administrado de tal forma la herencia, que ahora se les consideraba como una de las familias más ricas de la ciudad. Cosa que a Cobie nunca le había gustado, por su carácter tranquilo y educado. Detestaba que los parisinos la reconocieran en las calles como a una Hida, pero sabía que no podía evitarlo. Le suplicó a su madre, durante el desayuno, que no se tardaran mucho con lo de su escuela, y ella comprendió que la pequeña no tenía ánimos de salir.

–¿Sabes qué? –dijo la señora Hida –Iré sola a arreglar lo de tu escuela. No es indispensable que vengas, así que puedes quedarte aquí y hacer lo que quieras.

–Gracias, mamá –le dijo Cobie, con una tímida sonrisa.

Se escuchó el timbre, pero no le prestaron atención hasta que unos minutos después, un hombre de traje azul oscuro se presentó en el comedor.

–El joven Richelieu quiere verla, señorita –anunció, mirando a Cobie.

La señora Hida se puso de pie, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a su hija y se retiró al tiempo que René entraba a la habitación. Cobie pudo ver que su amigo francés estaba realmente apurado y no venía solo: tras él caminaba un chico de unos catorce años, de cabello rubio y rizado y ojos azules que se veía contrariado y nervioso. El hombre del traje quiso detenerlos, pero Cobie, con una seña, lo mandó retirarse. René y su acompañante tomaron asiento frente a ella de inmediato, sin siquiera hacer gala de sus modales, lo que puso a Cobie en guardia.

–¿Qué pasa? –les preguntó. Al ver la cara de confusión que ponía el chico mayor, Cobie se dio cuenta que había hablado en japonés y se disculpó inmediatamente en francés –Perdón, es la costumbre. ¿Qué sucede?

–Hubo un mensaje en el foro de elegidos –explicó René. Miró al chico mayor –Carmelino acaba de decírmelo, nos encontramos en la calle y...

–... Y decidieron venir a avisarme –completó Cobie.

René y Carmelino asintieron.

–¿Y cuál es el mensaje?

–Lo envió una persona que se hizo llamar _Gabumon_ –informó Carmelino –Manda llamar al grupo de los Doce de Japón¿a qué se refiere?

–Así nos... –musitó Cobie, incrédula –Sólo unos cuantos saben lo que ese nombre significa, así que supongo que es importante. ¿Me disculpan? –se puso de pie –Tengo cosas qué hacer y muy importantes. Si hay alguna novedad, se las diré.

René y Carmelino asintieron nuevamente, poniéndose de pie. Carmelino se retiró rápidamente, como si tuviera demasiadas cosas qué hacer, pero René se quedó un poco atrás.

–Espero que no pase nada malo, Cobie –le dijo el niño –Pero si algo se te ofrece, háblame.

Cobie le sonrió.

–Claro que lo haré –aseguró.

Acto seguido, cada uno tomó su camino: René fue hacia la puerta y Cobie, subió de nueva cuenta a su habitación y tomó su microcomputadora en cuanto la vio. Tenía mensajes muy importantes qué enviar.

* * *

Ámsterdam es famosa por ser una ciudad pintoresca, la capital de Holanda y el hogar de numerosos molinos de viento que antiguamente, se usaban para drenar las tierras sumergidas. También es el hogar de los famosos tulipanes, que llenan de color muchos de los puntos de la ciudad, aunque a Saro Takenouchi no le importe ese detalle precisamente ahora. Está encerrado en un cuarto pequeño de su casa, con su digivice haciéndole compañía, y ha dejado bien claro que no quieren que lo molesten. Es la mañana del primero de agosto y sólo quiere estar un rato a solas con sus recuerdos. En eso, alguien llama a la puerta.

–Disculpa, Saro –dijo la voz de su madre –Sólo quiero avisarte que tu cuenta está parpadeando en la computadora. Ahora tengo que salir, así que te quedarás solo un rato.

–Gracias, mamá –respondió él escuetamente.

El muchacho escuchó los pasos de su madre y la puerta principal de la casa cerrándose. En realidad no quería salir de la habitación, pero ya que estaría solo en la casa por unos minutos, creyó que no tendría ningún problema. Salió, se dirigió al estudio y de inmediato tuvo que franquear varios caballetes con diseños de vestidos y trajes de su padre y unas cuantas macetas de tulipanes que su madre había comprado el día anterior, luego de que llegaron de Japón. Al final, llegó hasta el escritorio, donde estaba la computadora, y se conectó a su correo electrónico. Vio que tenía dos mensajes: uno de Mak y otro de una dirección que le era desconocida: _No hay que ser un experto para saber quién lo manda_ pensó Saro, refiriéndose al mensaje cuyo remitente le fue desconocido al principio. Abrió primero el de Mak:

_Saro, necesito que estés en el Digimundo, en la isla File, a las seis en punto. Es urgente y quizá la única oportunidad de ayudar a Tan._

Saro leyó aquellas líneas sin entender bien. Debía ser de verdad urgente el asunto para que Mak se arriesgara a llamarlo al Digimundo a sabiendas de la situación en la que éste estaba. Dejó el mensaje para después y abrió el otro.

_Estimado joven Saro:_

_Me estoy arriesgando mucho al escribir esto, pues he notado que el trío Chess Set cada vez tiene más control sobre la Red, aunque han actuado silenciosamente. Surgió una pequeña oportunidad para vencerlos y tiene qué ver con la pregunta que le hizo la señorita Taniko sobre el nombre de esos seres malignos y sobre lo que yo sé sobre ellos. Nos veremos en el Digimundo, en la isla File, a las seis en punto. Les explicaré a todos de qué se trata, porque para variar, creo que hay espías involucrados._

_Ghostmon._

Saro frunció el entrecejo, pues Ghostmon lo estaba citando a la misma hora que Mak. Les contestó a ambos con premura: a su amiga le dijo que Ghostmon tenía noticias y que le diría que los viera a él y a los demás en el Digimundo. A Ghostmon le dijo que hiciera el favor de reunirse con él y los otros elegidos de Japón en el Digimundo para compartir su información. Envió los correos a la vez que recibía otro mensaje, esta vez de Cobie. Lo leyó y al saber todo su contenido, se extrañó aún más. Le estaba informando de un mensaje de Mak, pero él acababa de recibir uno de la rubia. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Respondió el mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba enterado del asunto y que acudiría al llamado. Al enviar esa respuesta, tuvo la sensación de que uno de esos mensajes era falso, pero mientras se alistaba para salir, pensó que no tenía importancia. Además, ya había decidido ir al Digimundo el primero de agosto. No iba a dejar a Tan sola.

* * *

El trío Chess Set tenía una reunión de emergencia. Habían detectado un regular flujo de mensajes electrónicos a través de la Red. Iban de un lado a otro sin ningún tipo de control y eso, lo sabían, no era normal desde que vigilaban celosamente el sistema de correos electrónicos.

–Eso no es normal –decía la voz más seria y fría de los tres –Hay alguien interfiriendo en nuestro control sobre la red. La pregunta es quién puede hacer semejante cosa.

Las otras dos figuras negaron con la cabeza.

–Taniko Kamiya no ha hecho más movimiento extraño que el mandar a Ghostmon al mundo real para buscar ayuda –dijo la voz que sonaba de mujer –Fuera de eso, ha estado ayudando a los digimons que quedan libres. Me sorprendió que pueda usar las digievoluciones especiales de Destinymon a pesar de ser humana. Simplemente es sorprendente.

–¿Pero eso qué tiene de sorprendente? –se quejó la voz con tono burlón –Sabíamos que podría hacerlo. Su corazón era el que podía hacer realidad las digievoluciones antes y ahora es igual.

–Quizá tengas razón –concedió la voz seria y fría –Pero no es momento para eso. Ya casi es hora del juicio y por como son las dos, seguro que se callarán los nombres que les pedimos.

Los tres rieron amenazadoramente y entre ellos se abrió un agujero, como una especie de ventana transparente por la cual podían ver lo que quedaba del Digimundo normal: la isla File. A través de ese agujero, vieron cómo los digimons que quedaban fuera de su control hacían lo posible para protegerse unos a otros. Tan, en aquel momento como Destinymon, iba de un lado para otro con la preocupación y la entereza pintadas en el rostro, bajo el antifaz de la digimon guardiana del destino. Era como si mentalmente se preparara para lo que le esperaba, lo que no iba a tardar mucho. Los tres seres extendieron una mano hacia el agujero y se hundieron poco a poco en él, hasta estar flotando por encima de la isla que habían estado contemplando. Tras ellos, en el cielo, se veía únicamente el conjunto de nueve estrellas multicolores que rodeaban a una décima estrella de color blanco. La figura que tenía la voz burlona miró las estrellas de reojo por un efímero segundo, antes de bajar a la isla sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.

* * *

Los Doce de Japón no eran otros que los amigos de Tan. Ella también formaba parte de los doce, pero no recibió mensaje alguno pues cuando los elegidos de Japón se reunieron en un rincón despoblado de la isla File, cercano a la montaña Mugem, Destinymon estaba terminando el turno de su amiga humana en su trabajo. Todos estaban allí, aunque tuvieron dificultades por la diferencia de horarios. Cuando estuvieron juntos, Ghostmon se puso frente a los chicos y les mostró su verdadero aspecto, espantando un poco a las chicas.

–Se los advertí –aclaró el pequeño digimon –Ahora, por favor, escuchen lo que tengo que decirles. La Superiora y la señorita Taniko tuvieron buenas razones para querer saber el origen del nombre del trío Chess Set y es porque tal vez pensaron que en él, estaba su debilidad.

–Explícate –pidió Mak –No tenemos tiempo.

–Chess Set, como dijo la señorita Taniko, significa _piezas de ajedrez_ en inglés. Pues bien, cada uno de los miembros del trío representa una pieza, según su importancia y poder. La más poderosa de ese juego es la pieza de la reina, una pieza con doble filo es la del caballo y por último, la pieza a la que hay que proteger, aunque no lo necesite: el rey.

–¿Qué tiene que ver esa lección de ajedrez con todo esto? –quiso saber Daisy, impaciente.

–Simple. El ajedrez es un juego de come y avanza y es lo que están haciendo –Ghostmon miró a los elegidos –Se apoderan del Digimundo para conseguir su propósito: el último emblema.

–¿El último emblema? –se extrañó Haki –Que yo supiera, sólo existen los que nosotros teníamos. ¿De dónde saldría otro emblema?

–Pues la verdad, sé poco al respecto –Ghostmon se encogió de hombros –Pero lo que sí sé es que el trío podría ser vencido si los dividimos. Como en el ajedrez, hay que darle jaque mate al que represente al rey para acabar con todo esto. Pero eso sí no sé cómo hacerlo.

–Yo sí –dijo una voz de pronto –Hay que usar a la pieza de doble filo para saltarlo.

Una sombra salía de unos árboles cercanos. Ghostmon se puso en guardia al ver que era uno de los integrantes del trío Chess Set.

–Como prueba de que no quiero hacer nada en su contra, les diré que hay una explicación para su pérdida de memoria.

–¿Y cómo podemos confiar en ti? –Saro frunció el entrecejo con furia.

–Yo quiero que todo termine –respondió el encapuchado –No quiero ver sufrir a nadie más. Y además, estoy traicionando no sólo a mis compañeros viniendo aquí, sino a mi humano.

–¿Tienes un humano? –inquirió Izzy.

–No es el momento de entrar en detalles –el encapuchado se acercó a Ghostmon –Parece que todo salió bien¿no crees?

Ghostmon sonrió sutilmente.

–Creí que sería más difícil –masculló –¿Qué te hizo hacerme caso al final?

–Mi humano –el encapuchado se encogió de hombros –Se volvió loco. Prefiere hacerse el héroe antes de ayudar a aquella a la que supuestamente... ¿cómo lo llaman los humanos? Creo que el término correcto es el verbo amar. La verdad, aunque yo no sea humano, sé que lo que pretende no es para nada lo mejor. Hay que ganarles a BlackQueenmon y a BlackKingmon en su propio juego. Y ése, no necesito decirlo, es el de encontrar el último emblema. Creo saber dónde está y para quién es. El problema es que no tenemos tiempo –señaló al cielo –Mis compañeros vienen en camino para celebrar la continuación de la depuración.

Y en efecto, en el cielo se veían tres figuras encapuchadas. Los elegidos tenían el entrecejo fruncido, pues no comprendían cómo podían estar tres figuras en el cielo si una estaba con ellos.

–Hice una ilusión para estar aquí –explicó con sencillez el encapuchado –Yo que ustedes nos retirábamos del portal. Destinymon no tarda en llegar. Sabe que tanto su existencia como la de la elegida del valor dependen de que ambas estén presentes.

Los elegidos fueron hacia los árboles más cercanos para ocultarse. El encapuchado llamó su atención con un gesto de mano.

–Tengo poco tiempo –avisó –Así que escuchen bien lo que tenemos qué hacer...

* * *

Los digimons, ni tardos ni perezosos, se ponían en guardia al notar la presencia del trío Chess Set y estaban listos para atacar, pero entonces Destinymon voló a su encuentro.

–¿Ya es hora? –quiso saber.

–Sí –dijo la figura más alta –Se te acabó el tiempo. Esperamos que hayas cumplido con tu comprobación lo mejor posible.

Tan movió la cabeza de Destinymon en señal afirmativa. Vio que en la isla, los digimons a su cuidado observaban atónitos y que el portal al mundo real se abría, para darle paso a su cuerpo. Destinymon había llegado.

–Sabíamos que vendría –dijo la voz de mujer –Su debilidad es que se atrevió a tener sentimientos humanos. Espero que sepa lo que le conviene.

–Seres rebeldes –dijo la figura más alta, con voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los digimons en la isla lo escucharan –Van a presenciar el triunfo de las tinieblas de una vez por todas. Muchas veces han desafiado los poderes de la oscuridad, pero no crean que será por mucho. Los dos seres que han cambiado tantas veces sus destinos de forma benéfica están a punto de ser eliminados.

Hizo un gesto de mano, como llamando a alguien a acercarse y Destinymon flotó hacia ellos, poniéndose a la derecha de su propio cuerpo, de Tan. Ambas se miraron, reflejándose en sus ojos que temían lo que pasaría y que aún así, lo aceptarían. Fijaron luego su vista en los seres encapuchados y aguardaron.

–Bien, no hay porqué esperar –dijo la voz más fría de todas –El final de la depuración está a punto de comenzar.

_Este capítulo mezcla muchos lugares y puntos de vista, lo sé, pero es muy necesario. Admito cualquier crítica, porque sé que ahora sí me van a llover. En cuanto pueda, sabrán lo que falta, porque como he repetido hasta el cansancio, me he encontrado recientemente con algunas dificultades para actualizar. Así que mis más sinceras disculpas po eso, y espero quela próximavez no tarde mucho en traerles lo demás. Nos leemos pronto._


	9. Las estrellas vigías

_Muy bien, ya es hora de ir dándole los toques finales a esta historia. Espero que hasta el momento no les haya sido muy complicado seguir la trama, y si lo fue, siempre pueden mandarme un correo electrónico para hacerles llegar cualquier explicación personal. Además, aviso que estoy publicando otro fanfic, pero de otro de mis personajes favoritos: _Harry Potter_. (Me encanta _Harry Potter_¿no se nota? Y a quien no le guste, ni modo) Bueno, ya basta de tanta propaganda personal. Y pido disculpas por atrasarme tanto esta vez._

**Capítulo IX: Las estrellas vigías.**

Todos en el Digimundo, al menos todos los que aún quedaban libres del control del trío Chess Set, observaban con atención y espanto la escena que se desarrollaba en los cielos, teniendo de fondo el único trozo de firmamento que no había sido afectado por la negra nube que el trío de seres malignos extendía por todas partes con sus maléficos poderes. Las estrellas que se veían en ese hueco de cielo brillaban con unos colores espléndidos, pero era lo único que no estaba afectado por el mal en esos momentos. Destinymon y Tan no tenían prisa porque empezara aquella especie de juicio, pero les hervía la sangre al saber que esos seres tenían el poder de hacerlas desaparecer del Digimundo por siempre. Cada una pensó en aquellos que más les importaban y tuvieron que reprimir un par de lágrimas, cosa que al menos a Destinymon le sorprendió. Los digimons rara vez lloraban, sobre todo los que eran de naturaleza legendaria como ella. Tal parecía que su experiencia con los humanos le había dado la capacidad de sentir.

—Esto será rápido —aclaró la figura con voz de mujer —No creo que haya mucho que decir en esta depuración. Destinymon, tú primero. Acércate a nosotros.

Los digimons oían y veían la escena con atención, y los elegidos de Japón también. Los primeros se sorprendieron bastante al ver que era Tan quien se acercaba a los tres encapuchados, pero los elegidos no. Destinymon estaba de verdad aterrada, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Destinymon, la digimon guardiana del destino —empezó la figura con la voz más fría y seria —Sabes porqué estás aquí y de qué se te acusa. Se te encontró culpable y se te dio una oportunidad de librarte de una posible sentencia en contra. Dinos¿hiciste lo que te pedimos?

Destinymon, muy a su pesar, tuvo que asentir. Tan la miró con cierto temor.

—Muy bien —prosiguió la voz —Ahora¿puede decirnos quién es el humano que podría estar dispuesto a tomar el lugar de Taniko Kamiya?

Destinymon, valientemente, negó con la cabeza. Tan ocultó un dejo de triunfo, mientras que los tres encapuchados agitaban las cabezas con desconcierto.

—¿Porqué no quieres responder? —quiso saber la figura con voz de mujer.

—Porque no encontré a nadie —respondió Destinymon lo más crédulamente posible —Busqué como no tienen idea y no encontré a nadie.

Las tres figuras guardaron silencio por un segundo y al cabo, la figura que tenía un dejo de burla en la voz meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si negara.

—No nos vengas con cuentos —dijo, bastante sarcástico —Pero veremos si sigues igual en unos minutos. Kamiya, es tu turno¿también vas a decirnos que no encontraste a nadie?

Tan, envalentonada por la actitud de su amiga, se acercó con decisión a aquel trío maligno y respondió con voz potente.

—Tampoco encontré a nadie.

Los tres encapuchados movieron las cabezas con incredulidad. Cada uno, por su cuenta, creyó que el primer plan había fracasado. Tenían que poner en marcha el segundo.

—Muy bien, ya que no supieron aprovechar su oportunidad —comenzó la voz que parecía de mujer —comprenderán que no hay más qué decir. Tendrán que someterse a nuestro veredicto.

—¿Porqué? —retó Tan de improviso.

El trío Chess Set se movió con sorpresa, mientras que Destinymon pensaba que Tan por fin estaba recordando algo que hacía mucho que no usaba: su postura retadora ante la injusticia.

—¿Porqué? —repitió la voz más seria y fría de todas —No vengas a rebelarte ahora, Kamiya.

—Tan tiene razón —intervino Destinymon, desafiante —¿Porqué tenemos que someternos a lo que ustedes digan, ahora que sabemos quiénes son? No tienen derecho a desfragmentarnos por muy poderoso que sean. Queremos seguir aquí, ser amigas y vivir en paz con todos los que nos rodean. Denos un buen motivo para hacer lo que quieren y juro que lo hacemos.

Parecía que eso era lo que el trío Chess Set estaba esperando. Alzaron sus manos, negras y de largos dedos con uñas afiladas, y las acercaron a sus cabezas. Se bajaron las capuchas y lo que vieron dejó a Tan y a Destinymon sin habla. Eran cabezas humanas de piel negra como la tinta, con cabello humano de color gris y orejas humanas comunes y corrientes, pero nada más. En pocas palabras, no tenían rostro alguno y la única diferencia entre uno y otro era su estatura y lo que había rematando sus cabezas: la figura más alta tenía una corona pesada y negra, la que había hablado con voz de mujer tenía una corona muy pequeña y el último, una especie de sombrero con una pluma. Aunque su aspecto era imponente, la falta de rostros era de verdad escalofriante y algo que nadie hubiera imaginado. Tan y Destinymon contuvieron el aliento.

—No esperábamos tener que mostrarnos para hacer esto —empezó la figura más alta, la de la voz fría y seria —No nos dejan alternativa. Ya que no cumplieron con su comprobación, no nos queda de otra mas que aplicar la sentencia. Pero antes de eso¿de verdad quieren saber porqué tienen que hacer lo que nosotros les digamos?

Tanto Destinymon como Tan asintieron, pues sentían verdadera curiosidad.

—Tan simple como que somos los seres más poderosos del Digimundo actual —respondió la figura con voz femenina —Ninguno de los digimons que quedan tiene suficiente poder como para enfrentarnos, y eso te incluye, Destinymon —miró fijamente el rostro de Tan —Además, pronto no habrá necesidad de tus servicios, ya que seremos nosotros quienes controlemos la red, y tampoco se necesitarán elegidos por la misma razón. ¿Hace falta decir más?

Tan y Destinymon no pudieron replicar; tal era su asombro y su impotencia ante lo que acababan de escuchar. Seguían sin resignarse al futuro que les esperaba, pero en algo el trío Chess Set tenía razón: nadie podía hacer nada.

—BlackHorsemon —le dijo el más alto a quien tenía el sombrero con una pluma —Haz el favor de intercambiar las mentes de las acusadas. Ya de nada sirve que permanezcan así.

La última figura, la que tenía un dejo de burla en su voz todo el tiempo, extendió su mano y en la palma apareció un brillante báculo dorado. Les apuntó a Tan y a Destinymon y gritó.

—¡Cambio de mentes!

Igual que hacía una escasa semana, del báculo salió un rayo de luz blanca que alcanzó a Tan y a Destinymon, luego de lo cual ambas constataron que estaban en sus respectivos cuerpos. Tan se sentía sumamente cansada, como si hubiera tenido una decena de prácticas deportivas seguidas y Destinymon volvió a su forma de Soulmon, pero ya eran ellas mismas.

—Ahora que está cada una donde debe, procederemos —indicó la figura más alta, alzando una de sus negras y terroríficas manos hacia el cielo, señalando justo el trozo de firmamento que permanecía intacto —Iremos hacia el lugar donde se ejecutará su sentencia y al cual nadie puede entrar fácilmente. Creo que a estas alturas, sabrán que cualquier cosa que hagan será inútil. Somos más poderosos de lo que ustedes podrían siquiera imaginar. Les recomiendo que miren a su alrededor por última vez, porque lo que es el Digimundo, no volverán a verlo jamás.

Tan y Soulmon se tomaron de la mano y bajaron la vista hacia la isla File, donde miles de ojos las veían con incredulidad y con tristeza. Tan pudo ver, por un breve momento, a todos sus amigos, y deseó que no fuera la última vez que los viera. _Hay tanto que quiero decirles, que no puedo acabar así, _pensó con cierta furia contenida. No, definitivamente ella no quería acabar así. Y sabía que Soulmon tampoco quería ser eliminada del Digimundo. _Quisiera tener el poder para vencer al trío Chess Set y ayudar a todos, _deseó con fervor. _Tiene que haber algo o alguien que pueda ayudarnos._

Mientras tanto, el integrante del trío que tenía su mano en alto había hecho aparecer una especie de portal dimensional, por el cual se veía un paisaje que muchos de los que estaban en la isla File no reconocieron a primera vista, pero Tan y Soulmon sí: era el vórtice de donde Kei alguna vez había tomado parte de la base de datos de Devimon para crear a su propio digimon, cuando era malvada. Las dos contuvieron el aliento por segunda vez, pues sabían lo que ese vórtice era capaz de hacer. El trío Chess Set entró al portal, pero hicieron que Tan y Soulmon pasaran por delante. Las dos lo hicieron con determinación, aunque interiormente el miedo las carcomía. Los que miraban la escena desde la isla no podían hacer nada, por lo que tuvieron que resignarse a observar simplemente. Los elegidos de Japón, en cuanto el portal se cerró, se vieron unos a otros. Había llegado el momento de actuar.

—Muy bien –dijo Saro de repente, al ver que sus amigos estaban algo confusos —Tenemos que llevar a cabo el plan. Ghostmon, tú haz lo tuyo.

El pequeño digimon fantasma asintió y se internó en el bosque cercano, en dirección al campamento de los digimons sobrevivientes, mientras que los elegidos ultimaban detalles.

* * *

Tan y Soulmon llegaron, junto con el trío Chess Set, al vórtice maligno, quedándose todos flotando muy por encima de él. Las dos acusadas pensaban que los digimons malvados querían disfrutar aquel momento como nunca.

—Ya que no pudieron encontrar a quien las reemplazara —comenzó la figura sin rostro con voz de mujer —Ustedes mismas cumplirán con su sentencia. No crean que lo que dijimos al principio no era cierto. Ustedes dos establecieron una relación que no es normal en humanos y digimons y eso, no necesito decirlo, es completamente cierto¿o no, Soulmon?

La pequeña Soulmon frunció el entrecejo y aunque no pudieran verse su ojos a través del mechón de cabello castaño translúcido que se los tapaba, Tan supo que estaba molesta. Podía llamarlo instinto o lo que fuera, pero lo sabía. Así como sabía que no quería acabar así.

—Un momento —intervino con voz llena de asombro al que habían llamado antes BlackHorsemon —¿Qué rayos es eso?

Los otros dos miembros del trío miraron hacia donde señalaba su compañero, al hueco de cielo que no estaba cubierto por las sombras, y se encontraron con nueve estrellas multicolores que rodeaban a una blanca, que brillaban más que nunca. La estrella blanca emitía rayos luminosos hacia las nueve que la rodeaban, conectándolas entre sí, hasta que de cada una de esas estrellas, menos de la central, salieron despedidos algunos rayos de luces de varios colores y se fueron por el cielo del Digimundo, en dirección al sur. El trío Chess Set se miró con desconcierto.

—¿Qué significará eso? —preguntó la figura con voz de mujer.

—No lo sé —respondió la figura más alta —Pero no me agrada para nada. Será mejor que continuemos con esto, antes de que haya algún contratiempo.

Justo el trío Chess Set se acababa de volver hacia Tan y Soulmon cuando la estrella blanca emitió un rayo del mismo color que les dio a las dos acusadas. Las cubrió por completo un par de segundos para después desvanecerse… junto con Tan y Soulmon.

—¡Maldición! —soltó el digimon líder del trío —No sé qué está pasando, pero no me agrada en absoluto. Busquen por todas las dimensiones rastros de Kamiya y la guardiana del destino de inmediato. No podemos dejarlas vivas por más tiempo.

Los otros dos asintieron y volviendo a colocarse sus capuchas, los tres malvados se separaron, cada uno concentrado en sus propios intereses.

* * *

En la isla File, los elegidos de Japón estaban listos y Ghostmon y los digimons también. Iban a partir hacia el vórtice a buscar a sus amigas y nada los haría cambiar de parecer.

—¿Qué es eso, Saro? –le preguntó Biyomon a su amigo, mirando al cielo.

El joven levantó la vista y fue testigo, junto con los otros elegidos, que rayos multicolores llenaban el firmamento, provenientes de algún punto del norte. Los rayos atraparon sin previo aviso a los elegidos, los envolvieron por unos segundos y acto seguido, desaparecieron. Ghostmon y los digimons no podían creer en lo que acababa de pasar. Ghostmon, reponiéndose de la impresión lo más rápido posible, indicó.

—Creo que esas luces nos decían dónde están Tan y la Superiora. Hay que ir hacia el norte de inmediato. Tal vez allá encontremos a los elegidos.

Los demás digimons asintieron al instante y siguiendo a Ghostmon por el mar como pudieron, emprendieron el camino hacia el norte.

* * *

Los elegidos no sabían en dónde estaban. A los ocho primeros elegidos les recordaba a la vez que fueron desfragmentados por Apocalypmon, quien destruyó sus emblemas, mientras que a los otros, los sobrecogía semejante soledad. Era un limbo enorme, pero a pesar de ser negro, no era del todo oscuro. Lo que sí los sobrecogía era lo que veían a su alrededor. Por encima de sus cabezas brillaban enormes esferas de luz, cada una de diferente color. Los chicos estaban en círculo y al centro había una esfera luminosa más, de color blanco, que parecía ser la más grande de todas y de la cual, para su sorpresa, salió un grueso rayo de luz blanca que dejó ver a Tan y a Soulmon. Los elegidos miraban atónitos la escena, sobre todo al percatarse de que sus amigas estaban inmóviles dentro del rayo blanco. Se veían como estatuas encerradas en un enorme tubo.

—Tan... —susurró Saro.

—Taniko —soltó Haki, intentando moverse, pero no pudo. De la esfera de luz rosada que flotaba por encima de él, salió un rayo que le impidió el paso hacia su hermana adoptiva —¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Haki se volvió hacia su derecha, donde estaba T.K., y luego a su izquierda, hacia Daisy. Tanto una como la otra lo miraron sin saber qué decir, porque estaban en las mismas que él… En las mismas, de hecho, que todos los demás.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó en voz alta Mak, sin poder dominarse y a pesar de darse cuenta de que quizá nadie le contestaría. Ella se encontraba a la izquierda de Daisy —¿Qué es todo esto?

—Te tardaste en preguntar —respondió una voz resonante de hombre, alegre y amable —Eres tal como esperábamos, Mak.

—¿Y quién rayos eres tú? —espetó Mak.

—Impulsiva, tal como esperábamos —repitió la voz de hombre, con cierto tono divertido —Mira hacia arriba, Mak¿qué ves?

La rubia obedeció y descubrió una esfera luminosa de color azul, pero lo curioso es que estaba a la mitad. La otra mitad flotaba sobre Daisy, junto con la mitad de una esfera color naranja.

—La mitad de una bola de luz azul —respondió Mak sin rodeos.

Todos imitaron a Mak y miraron hacia arriba. Izzy tenía sobre ella la mitad de una esfera violeta, mientras sobre Coby brillaba la otra mitad y además, la mitad de una gris. La segunda parte de la gris la tenía encima Joy, quien la veía detenidamente. Martín vio la mitad de una esfera verde, estando la otra mitad encima de Yolek a un lado de una mitad roja. Saro tenía sobre él la otra pieza roja, mientras que Kei miró una esfera de un rosa muy pálido y Haki veía la suya, de un tono rosa más notorio. La esfera de T.K. era color amarillo brillante. La otra mitad de la esfera color naranja la descubrieron describiendo círculos lentamente alrededor de Tan.

—¿Qué son todas esas esferas? —quiso saber Izzy.

—Es el último rastro de nuestro bien aquí —respondió la misma voz que le había hablado a Mak —Somos sus estrellas vigías.

—¿Porqué la Superiora no está como nosotros? —inquirió Kei.

—Porque ella es distinta —respondió la voz —Creo que siempre lo han sabido¿verdad? Es una niña con un corazón enorme y eso ha sido para ella bendición y maldición.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —intervino Saro con cierta desconfianza.

—Lo que quiero decir es que deben ayudar a Tan a verse a sí misma. Ella nunca se ha sentido ni la mitad de especial de lo que realmente es. Tienen que recordarle las cosas buenas que ha hecho, porque si no, se quedará así.

—¿Qué? —espetó Haki —¿Porqué Taniko¿Porqué mi hermana?

—Porque si la dejamos libre, acabará destruyéndose a sí misma.

—Tan nunca haría eso —espetó Daisy —Hasta yo lo sé.

—No dice que lo hará por voluntad propia —intervino repentinamente otra voz masculina, pero ésta un poco más seria —_Courage_, deberías dejar los acertijos para después.

—Por favor, _Friendship_, si hablo con claridad —se quejó la primera voz —Que no capten la idea a la primera no es mi culpa.

—No tienen remedio, ni uno ni otro —aseguró una voz de mujer entonces, seria y amable —Mejor pongan manos a la obra y después se ponen a discutir todo lo que quieran.

—Gracias por el sermón, _Lovie_, eres estupenda —dijo la voz identificada como Courage.

—Soy _Love_, Courage, que no se te olvide. Y mejor tú y Friendship pónganse a trabajar. No tenemos mucho tiempo si queremos resolver el misterio.

—¡Alguien que calle a Love! —rogó una voz distinta en son de broma, también de mujer, pero un poco más alegre —Cuando se pone así, no hay quien la pare.

—Bien dicho, _Purity_ —confirmó la voz llamada Friendship —¿Pero no creen que sería más fácil si tomamos una forma que los niños puedan… digamos, comprender?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual los elegidos se miraron entre sí bastante aturdidos.

—Muy bien, todos atentos —habló la voz de Courage —Saben lo que tienen qué hacer: iniciaremos el proceso de materialización. Tú también, _Goodness_, no vale ninguna excusa.

—De acuerdo —susurró una voz masculina en tono tímido —Si es por tu… protegida, Courage, no tengo problemas.

Las luces encima de los elegidos empezaron a moverse, tanto las esferas completas como las que estaban divididas en dos. Las que flotaban encima de Haki, T.K. y Kei se pusieron enseguida frente a ellos y comenzaron a tomar forma, lo que extrañó a los tres chicos. Pronto hubo frente a ellos unas siluetas humanas de su misma estatura, pero cubiertas por completo por largas batas con capucha que eran del color que habían despedido antes. La figura frente a Haki ladeó la cabeza hacia las otras luces y una serena voz femenina habló desde la capucha color rosa.

—Déjense de juegos, por favor. Ya lo dijo Love, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Lo dices porque a ti, a Hope y a Goodness no les cuesta trabajo, _Light_ —espetó una voz masculina alegre, pero no era la de Courage —Yo tengo dos esencias qué combinar.

—Deja de quejarte y hazlo, _Courageship_ —pidió una voz de hombre tranquila desde la figura delante de T.K. —Pon el ejemplo.

Las luces encima de la cabeza de Daisy giraron una alrededor de la otra al ponerse delante de la niña y al fin se unieron para dar paso a una figura con una bata con la mitad derecha azul y la izquierda, anaranjada.

—Ya está, espero que estés contento, _Hope_. Ahora los demás.

Las demás luces imitaron a aquellas figuras y otras análogas comenzaron a surgir. La única luz impasible fue la otra mitad de la esfera anaranjada, que siguió dando vueltas alrededor de Tan.

—Disculparán si yo no tomo forma¿verdad? —dijo la voz de Courage.

—No, porque puedes hacerlo —dijo una voz de hombre seria, proveniente de la figura de bata violeta que estaba frente a Izzy —El que tu protegida esté en pausa no quiere decir que…

—De acuerdo, _Knowledge_, ya entendí —aseguró Courage y la mitad anaranjada de esfera que giraba en torno a Tan descendió un poco, tomó forma y una figura con bata anaranjada apareció junto a la especie de tubo de luz blanca donde estaban Tan y Soulmon.

—Disculpen tanto misterio, pero es que de verdad es importante que nos escuchen —comenzó Courage con cierto tono de súplica en la voz —Según sabemos, han sido informados de que es posible de que exista un décimo emblema¿correcto?

Los niños asintieron.

—Hay que admitir que a nosotros no nos sorprendió del todo —dijo la voz de Friendship, desde la figura de azul delante de Mak —Sabíamos que no podíamos depender siempre de los mismos emblemas, porque para empezar, no son los únicos sentimientos que valen la pena en el mundo. Hay muchos sentimientos en los corazones humanos¡si lo sabremos nosotros…!

—El punto —intervino una voz de hombre, quizá la más seria hasta el momento, desde la figura de gris enfrente de Joy —es que hay una antigua profecía acerca de ese emblema. Creemos que el trío Chess Set la encontró, logró descifrarla cuando nadie más había podido y quieren el emblema. Es lógica su ambición, considerando lo que el emblema representa.

—¿Qué representa? —inquirió Izzy.

—Eso deberán verlo por ustedes mismos —dijo la voz de la figura gris —no estaría bien que nosotros se los dijéramos. De hecho, es por eso que los trajimos aquí.

—Lo que _Sincerity_ quiere decir —terció amablemente la figura que se encontraba frente a Cobie, con la mitad de su bata gris y la otra, violeta —es que los ayudaremos a que despierten el último emblema. Tenemos sospechas de que quien puede hacerlo brillar es su amiga.

La figura alzó uno de sus brazos y señaló a Tan. Los amigos de la joven fruncieron el entrecejo con desconcierto.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber Yolek —Eso es imposible. Según sabemos, los únicos que tenemos dos emblemas somos Daisy, Coby y yo, y eso porque nuestros antepasados los tuvieron.

—Estás muy bien informado, eso me agrada —dijo una voz de mujer desde el interior de la capucha de la figura que estaba frente a él, cuya mitad derecha era verde y la izquierda, roja —La razón por la que Tan podría tener un segundo emblema ya la dijo Courage: su amiga es distinta y tiene un corazón enorme. Nunca ha habido un elegido como ella¿o cómo explican que haya sido la única a la que Destinymon, ahora Soulmon, pudo pedirle ayuda de forma tan sencilla?

—No seas tan dura, _Lovity_ —pidió la voz femenina y serena de la figura delante de Haki —Y vayamos directamente a lo que nos concierne.

—De acuerdo, Light —consintió la figura llamada Lovity —_Knowrity_¿quisieras hacernos el honor? Sabes de esto un poco más que yo.

La figura bicolor delante de Cobie asintió con la cabeza y miró a todos.

—Cada uno de nosotros los guiará para que le muestren sus memorias a su amiga —comenzó la figura —Tienen que revelarle el momento exacto en el que supieron que ella es especial. Sabemos que cada uno considera que fue Tan quien les enseñó lo que de verdad significan sus correspondientes emblemas, pero ella no lo ve así. Cree que simplemente es muy afortunada de tenerlos como amigos. ¿Ven porqué hay que sacarla de ese error?

Los elegidos asintieron vehementemente. Para ellos, Tan era muy especial, era la que mantenía unido al grupo en los momentos difíciles y quien les había enseñado a distinguir el verdadero significado de sus emblemas. Lo menos que podían hacer ahora era demostrárselo.

—Muy bien¿quién gusta ser el primero? —inquirió Courage de pronto.

Mak, valientemente, dio un paso al frente, situándose a un lado de Friendship.

—Yo lo hare —anunció.

Courage asintió, tocó la especie de tubo de luz blanca en el que se hallaban Tan y Soulmon y en éste, de forma asombrosa, empezó a aparecer una especie de puerta de cristal.

—Friendship, ya sabes qué hacer —le dijo Courage —Y procura que no se pierda.

Friendship asintió y le tendió la mano a Mak.

—Lo harás bien —aseguró —Ahora hay que entrar.

Mak, un tanto dubitativa, le tomó la mano. Una sensación extraña le inundó el corazón al tocar aquella mano. Era como… como si se diera la mano a sí misma.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, en cuanto ella y Friendship estuvieron frente a la puerta que Courage había hecho aparecer.

—A un lugar que normalmente, se nos está vetado —respondió Friendship con sencillez.

Acto seguido, Courage les abrió la puerta que parecía de cristal, Mak y Friendship la atravesaron y la joven, por un momento, no supo nada más.

_¿Qué tal¿Se les hizo extraño este capítulo¿Fascinante¿Misterioso¿Cómico¿O no le hayan nada que ver con todo lo demás¡Vamos, hablen, no hay problema¿Qué creen que haya pasado con los elegidos¿Dónde creen que estén¿Y quiénes serán todos esos que se hacen llamar _estrellas vigías _Como dije al principio, pido disculpas por el retraso en la actualización de esta historia, pero no me llegaba nada de inspiración y aparte las vacaciones y la uni no me dejaba mucho tiempo. Espero que no los haya desesperado demasiado el no saber nada de los descendientes de los elegidos y que no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos, porque ya mero llega el final. Nos leemos pronto._


	10. Amistad y pureza

_Después de una larga ausencia y un montón de disculpas ofrecidas, vuelvo al ataque con este fanfic. Debo decir que me ha ido igual de bien con el otro que publico (más información en mi _profile_) y por eso estoy mega contenta, pero a decir verdad, yo era la primera que me decía que debía acabar esta historia, por compromiso personal y por respeto a los que la siguen (que si acaso son uno o dos, pero muy fieles y atentos). Pasando a otro asunto, espero que no hayan olvidado en dónde nos quedamos… y si se les olvidó, pues regrésense a los capítulos anteriores y léanlos de nueva cuenta. Ojalá este capítulo no se tarde mucho en salir a la luz, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Escribo estas líneas en octubre y pronto tendré otra vez la agenda llena por los exámenes de la uni. Pero en fin, no los entretengo más. ¡Comenzamos!_

**Capítulo X: Amistad y pureza.**

Mak, al principio, no sabía dónde podría estar. El lugar era como una versión más tranquilizadora del limbo en que había estado antes, o quizá se debía a que era blanco. Todavía sostenía la mano de Friendship, quien de pronto alzó la otra mano, en la que sostenía algo que Mak no alcanzó a ver bien.

—Si esta cosa sirve, y más le vale a Knowledge que sirva, debemos ir hacia el frente —comentó, guardándose aquel objeto en uno de los bolsillos de su bata —Vamos, Mak.

Le dio un suave tirón a la mano de la joven y comenzaron a andar. El lugar parecía no tener principio ni fin y cuando la rubia quiso ver a su espalda la puerta por la que habían entrado, descubrió con asombro que ésta había desaparecido.

—¿Dónde está la puerta? —le preguntó a Friendship.

—Courage la cerró —respondió tranquilamente la figura de azul —No puede tenerla visible todo el tiempo, porque podrían descubrirla. Este lugar, como puedes ver, está limpio de maldad, y debe quedarse así.

—¿Dónde estamos? —quiso saber Mak.

Pero Friendship esta vez no le respondió. Volvió a sacar el objeto que había mirado antes y se detuvo bruscamente.

—Espera, aquí es —indicó —Muy bien, Mak, concéntrate. Tienes que recordar el momento en el que Tan te hizo ver lo que era tu emblema.

—¿Así nada más? —se extrañó Mak.

—Sí, así nada más. Aquí es el único lugar donde puedes hacerlo, es el que está reservado para ti. Así que hazme caso y ponte a recordar.

Mak no estaba en posición de ponerse exigente, así que mejor obedeció. Se concentró todo lo que pudo, tratando de hurgar en su memoria. De pronto, supo cuándo había sido el momento que Friendship le pedía recordar. Había sido el mismo día que había conocido a Tan. Y con eso le bastó para que el inmaculado lugar a su alrededor empezara a transformarse y le mostrara sus propios recuerdos. Era como estar en el pasado…

Inicio de remembranza

_Mak acababa de ingresar al cuarto grado en una escuela nueva, en un país no tan nuevo. Su padre, luego de trabajar día y noche en una televisora londinense, había decidido aceptar una transferencia a Japón, el país del que era originaria su familia, y se llevó a su hija con él. A la niña no le había agradado mucho la idea, pese a que cuando era pequeña había vivido en Japón, y todo porque no se acordaba de aquella estancia. Se presentó con la clase en un japonés titubeante, explicando que hacía mucho que no hablaba ese idioma por haber vivido en Inglaterra, lo que provocó risitas en la mayoría de los alumnos._

—_¡Ya déjenla en paz! —había protestado una niña castaña, sentada en la segunda fila._

_Mak frunció el entrecejo al ver a aquella niña. Tenía el cabello castaño muy corto, pero de un tono medio y brillante, con un mechón que le caía graciosamente en medio de la frente. Sus ojos castaños eran amables y ostentaba una gran sonrisa, como si le diera mucho gusto verla._

—_Kamiya, no seas fastidiosa —replicó un niño de cabellos claros y parados sentado atrás de la castaña —¿No ves que ni siquiera sabe hablar el idioma? Se nota que no es de aquí._

_Mak inclinó la cabeza, pues sabía que por sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules, aquel niño tenía razón. Se empezó a sentir mal._

—_What is your name? _(¿Cuál es tu nombre?) _—dijo entonces la castaña, dirigiéndose a Mak, dejando al niño con expresión de confusión._

_Mak logró sonreír, pues había entendido la pregunta._

—_Ishida Yamako —respondió —And you? _(¿Y tú?) _—preguntó a su vez._

—_Kamiya Taniko —respondió la castaña con una sonrisa más amplia._

—_¿Qué le dijiste, Kamiya? —quiso saber el niño de cabellos parados._

—_I'm sorry, dear _(Lo siento, querido) _—se burló la castaña, para luego decir en japonés —Si todavía no sabes inglés, no es mi culpa. _

_A la hora de salida, Mak se le había acercado a la niña para darle las gracias y la encontró rumbo a las canchas deportivas, con un balón de fútbol en las manos._

—_¡Taniko! —la llamó lo más fuerte que pudo._

_La castaña apenas si volteó, pero sonrió al ver de quién se trataba._

—_Yamako¿verdad? —dijo la castaña en japonés —Voy a una práctica de fútbol¿qué pasa?_

—_Sólo quiero… agradecerte —Mak dudaba al hablar, tanto por el idioma como por la timidez —Por haberme hablado en inglés en clase. Me sentí… un poco mejor._

—_Me caes bien —dijo de pronto Taniko —Así que llámame Tan¿sí? Todos mis amigos lo hacen y quiero que tú seas mi amiga._

—_¿Porqué?_

—_Porque sí. No se necesita una razón para ser amiga de alguien, sólo querer serlo._

_A Mak le agradaron esas palabras y sonrió._

—_Sólo si tú me llamas Mak a cambio —pidió._

_Tan se había echado a reír._

—_Como quieras —aceptó —Ahora te dejo, nueva amiga. Tengo práctica._

—_¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —inquirió Mak, viendo que Tan sostenía, aparte del balón, unos cuantos libros._

_Tan asintió, permitió que Mak tomara los libros y caminaron juntas hacia la cancha de fútbol._

Fin de remembranza

Las personas, los salones, los adultos y las pequeñas Tan y Mak desaparecieron de la vista de la verdadera Mak. Todo lo que quedó fue el vacío blanco de antes. La rubia se llevó los dedos a una mejilla y se sorprendió al notar lágrimas en ella.

—¿Porqué recordaste eso en especial? —quiso saber Friendship, quien seguía a su lado.

—Porque fue lo que recordé cuando quise hacer reaccionar mi emblema por primera vez —respondió Mak, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —Fueron las palabras de Tan aquella vez las que me hicieron comprender que era cierto que si quieres ser amigo de alguien, no necesitas nada más que eso. Yo por mucho tiempo lo olvidé. Incluso hubo un momento en el que creí que el emblema no era para mí, pero me equivoqué. El emblema era para mí porque yo siempre tuve los amigos que quise. Y eso incluye a la mejor de todos, a Tan.

—Ojalá lo haya escuchado —repuso Friendship, mirando de nuevo un objeto que tenía en una mano —Bueno, vámonos. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer.

—Nunca me dijiste dónde estamos —recordó Mak, cuando luego de caminar un buen trecho, vieron ante ellos una puerta blanca de la que únicamente se veía un picaporte anaranjado.

—¿No lo adivinas? —Friendship puso una mano en el picaporte —Es el corazón de Tan.

Mak abrió mucho los ojos y distraídamente vio hacia el suelo que pisaba y luego volteó hacia atrás. Sin darse cuenta, había dejado un montón de huellas azules.

—¿Y esas huellas? —repuso.

—Son las cosas que has hecho por Tan —dijo Friendship —Tan empieza a recordarlas.

Y sin más, tomó a la rubia de un brazo y la sacó de allí.

* * *

Martín no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar enorme, blanco y con unas raras huellas azules de zapatos en algunos puntos, acompañado por una figura de bata y capucha verdes que sosteniendo un objeto en la mano, iba delante de él indicando el camino. Martín notó que no seguían las huellas azules, sino que se alejaban de ellas. Preguntó a la figura a dónde iban y ésta (usando la voz que el chico reconoció como la de Purity) respondió, distraída.

—Eres algo impaciente, pero tranquilo. Ya estamos en el sitio.

Purity se detuvo en un punto que no parecía de lo más especial en aquel lugar que se veía igual por todas partes. Martín pudo notar que un poco más allá, en la dirección de la que provenían las extrañas huellas azules que había visto antes, se veía una especie de luz azul, como si fuera el único sitio con color en aquel lugar. Purity lo volvió a la realidad.

—Es hora, Martín. Tienes que recordar cómo Tan hizo que percibieras la verdad sobre tu emblema. Y no intentes decir que no sabes de qué hablo. Todos ustedes pasaron por lo mismo.

Martín pensó que hubiera sido de ayuda que Mak, al salir de donde quiera que hubiera salido, les contara a sus amigos lo que había pasado, pero Friendship la había hecho volver a su sitio y volviendo a ser la mitad de una esfera azul, la inmovilizó y le ordenó con calma que no dijera nada de lo que había visto. Así las cosas, Martín se desesperó tratando de rescatar el instante que Purity le pedía, lo cual pasó luego de unos largos minutos. Y tal como sucedió con Mak, Martín pudo verlo todo frente a sí, como si estuviera metido de lleno en el recuerdo…

Inicio de remembranza

_Martín no la estaba pasando nada bien en su primer día de clases en aquella escuela japonesa. Hacía tanto que no hablaba el idioma por vivir en Nueva York que lo tenía medio olvidado y sus compañeros de clases lo habían visto como si fuera un bicho raro. De no ser por aquella niña pequeñita de ojos negros y revuelto cabello castaño que también venía de fuera, hubiera sido la burla del día. Sin fijarse mucho llegó a la cancha de básquetbol de la escuela y al ir tan ensimismado, no se dio cuenta de que había un partido hasta que una pelota anaranjada botó muy alto cerca de él._

—_¿Qué haces aquí, enano? —espetó un chico alto y con cara de enojado —¡Lárgate!_

_Martín no era enano, ni mucho menos. Era más alto que todos sus compañeros de tercer grado, pero eso no importaba en ese instante, pues tenía frente a sí a un niño de cuarto._

—_Ven, sal de aquí —pidió una voz de niña muy amable al tiempo que unas manos lo tomaban por los hombros y lo conducían fuera de la cancha —¡Te reportaré con el profesor Kimura, Osawa! —soltó de pronto la misma voz, pero en un tono enojado._

—_Como quieras, Kamiya —dijo la voz del chico de quinto a sus espaldas._

—_No le hagas caso —siguió diciendo la voz de la niña —Osawa se pasa de tonto._

_Martín había levantado la vista y tuvo frente a sí a una niña de cabello castaño, muy corto y brillante, con un mechoncito en la frente y grandes ojos castaños. Sonreía._

—_¿Te perdiste? —le preguntó._

_Martín negó con la cabeza, aunque apenas si había entendido la mitad del diálogo. Su japonés aún seguía medio dormido. En eso, una rubia de ojos azules se acercó a la castaña, y se despidió de ella en inglés._

—_See you tomorrow, Tan _(Nos vemos mañana, Tan)_. You don't forget the Math's homework, please. _(No olvides la tarea de Matemáticas, por favor)

—_Don't worry, Mak _(No te preocupes, Mak)

—_Do you speak english? _(¿Tú hablas inglés?) _—preguntó Martín con asombro._

—_So, so _(Más o menos)_ —respondió la castaña, para luego decir en japonés —Mi amiga, la rubia que acaba de irse, llegó de Inglaterra hace poco y a veces hablamos en inglés porque le es más fácil. ¿Tú también lo hablas?_

—_Sí, lo que pasa es que… acabo de llegar de Nueva York. Hoy fue mi primer día aquí._

_La castaña asintió._

—_Bueno, tengo que seguir con mi práctica con los gorilas de mis compañeros, mientras regresa el profesor Kimura. Eres un buen niño._

—_¿Cómo sabes eso?_

—_Bueno, lo creo. Y aunque no lo fueras, te lo diría. Suelo ser muy inocente¿sabes? Me creo casi cualquier cosa que me digan._

—_¡Oye! —Martín le gritó cuando ya se iba —¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_¡Qué barbaridad, no me presenté! —la castaña se llevó una mano a la frente —Soy Kamiya Taniko, pero mis amigos me dicen Tan. And you, what is your name? _(Y tú¿cuál es tu nombre?)

_Martín sonrió ante la consideración de la chica._

—_Tachikawa Martín —respondió, siguiendo la costumbre japonesa de decir primero el apellido y luego el nombre —De tercer año._

—_¡Vaya! Si me hubieras dicho que eras de cuarto, te la hubiera creído. See you later! _(¡Nos vemos luego!)

Fin de remembranza

El escenario, con todo e integrantes, se desvaneció lentamente de la vista de Martín, quien no podía creer que hubiera podido recordar aquel día tan bien. Purity, imperturbable, ladeó su cara cubierta hacia él.

—Eso fue bonito —dijo con su femenina voz —¿Porqué ese día te diste cuenta de tu emblema? Aún no lo tenías.

—Fue el que recordé cuando mi emblema brilló por primera vez —respondió Martín —Mi digimon necesitaba digievolucionar, pero lo que sentía no era suficiente. Así que recordé aquel día, cuando ella había sido tan buena conmigo, y supe que la inocencia era sinónimo de pureza. Tan siempre ha tenido de sobra, por eso todo el mundo la quiere. Y deseé ser un poco como ella.

Purity hizo un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y miró un objeto en su mano derecha que Martín no pudo ver con claridad.

—Muy bien, debemos irnos —indicó la encapuchada, agitando un poco la bata verde que portaba —Si nos quedamos más tiempo, los demás no tendrán su turno.

—¿Pero qué lugar es éste? —quiso saber Martín.

—El corazón de Tan —respondió Purity con sencillez —Y tus huellas, cada una de las acciones que has hecho por ella.

Hasta aquel momento, Martín no se había percatado que cada paso que daba, dejaba tras sí una notoria huella color verde. Se sorprendió bastante.

—¿Cómo puede ser éste el corazón de Tan? —inquirió.

—Fácil: ella siente muchas cosas y guarda en él a muchas personas. El hecho de que puedas dejar huellas en este lugar, significa que eres alguien especial para ella. No cualquiera deja huella en Taniko Kamiya, te lo puedo asegurar.

Martín asintió, conmovido. Sabía de lo que Purity estaba hablando.

_Estando a siete de Noviembre del 2005, pude acabar este capítulo. Sí, estoy segura que muchos piensan que esto se está poniendo cada vez más raro, pero espero que para la próxima que actualice se _normalice _un poco, así como espero estar a punto de terminarla (la inspiración para este fic se me acaba, lo siento), tratandoque seade forma digna. Claro que si el final no llega a gustarles, con _gusto _recibiré las críticas correspondientes. Nos leemos pronto._


	11. Conocimiento y cuestionamientos

_¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Sé que merezco la horca por no actualizar en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero debo confesar que no tenía ni una pizca de inspiración para continuar la historia. Ésa no es excusa, pero es que la creatividad no puede forzarse y seguramente muchos me darán la razón en eso. Y luego de darle una leída al fic completo y reflexionar qué quería que siguiera, por fin puedo darle un rumbo. Y no dándole más rodeos al asunto, aquí va mi entrega de esta ocasión._

**Capítulo XI: Conocimiento y cuestionamientos.**

Knowledge tenía las cosas difíciles, ya que le había tocado conducir a Izzy al interior del corazón de Tan, y sabía que la niña era demasiado curiosa como para quedarse satisfecha con respuestas vagas acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, no se iba a echar para atrás y menos en la situación en la que se encontraban. Así que mejor trató de decir mucho y a la vez poco a cada pregunta que Izzy se atrevía a hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que lleva en la mano? —inquirió Izzy, luego de un rato de caminar en absoluto silencio junto a Knowledge.

—Una especie de radar —respondió Knowledge sencillamente —Nos indicará el lugar exacto donde debemos pararnos.

—¿Qué detecta ese radar?

—Sentimientos ocultos —Knowledge se había detenido un instante, para luego volver a andar —Como puedes ver, este lugar es blanco por completo y necesito saber dónde se encuentra cierto sentimiento en particular para que lo que vas a hacer surta efecto.

—¿Y porqué busca sentimientos aquí? —a Izzy eso no le quedaba claro.

—Porque este lugar es el interior de un corazón. Es el interior del corazón de Tan.

A Izzy eso la tomó por sorpresa, pero no pudo decir nada porque su guía se detuvo de golpe.

—Aquí es —anunció —Por favor, quiero que recuerdes exactamente cuando Tan te mostró la esencia de tu emblema. Cuando ella te enseñó lo que significaba el conocimiento.

—¿Cómo sabe que fue Tan…? —se sorprendió Izzy, pero Knowledge alzó una mano.

—Sólo lo sé y ya —la cortó —Ahora por favor, haz lo que te pido. No tenemos tiempo.

Izzy se percató de la levísima nota de preocupación en la voz de su acompañante y decidió obedecer. Y así, ante sus ojos, desfilaron unas escenas conocidas para ella. Eran del día en que vio a Tan por primera vez, un día que ella no podría olvidar nunca, por mucho que viviera…

---Inicio de remembranza---

_Izzy era vista como un bicho raro en aquel salón de clases japonés, y eso había sido igual desde que había llegado. Su familia había vivido en El Cairo desde que ella tenía memoria y de buenas a primeras, su padre había decidido mudarse a Japón, de donde era originaria su familia paterna. Y aunque la pequeña sabía el idioma a la perfección, tener que usarlo para todo ahora le causaba un gran temor._

—_Muy bien, es todo por hoy —indicó la profesora a los alumnos cuando la jornada escolar terminó —Hasta mañana._

—_¡Hasta mañana, profesora! —se despidieron los alumnos y se apresuraron a salir._

_Izzy a propósito se quedó atrás para ser la última. Quería observar disimuladamente a sus compañeros y pensar en cómo llevarse mejor con ellos. Cuando la mayor parte se marchó, ella salió del aula con un libro en la mano y se fue leyendo por el largo pasillo, de camino hacia las escaleras. La lectura era interesante, acerca de las mariposas, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las escaleras, recibió un empujón._

—_¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, niña! —le gritó la voz de un niño que parecía mayor que ella por al menos un par de años —¡Casi te tiro!_

_Izzy se frotó un poco el brazo derecho y notó que se le había caído su libro. Se inclinó a recogerlo cuando una mano se le adelantó y lo levantó._

—_¡Te vi, Osawa! —gritó la voz de una niña, la misma que (Izzy pronto lo notó) había recogido su libro —¡Tú eres el que debe fijarse por dónde anda!_

_Izzy observó con cuidado a esa niña. Tenía el cabello castaño, corto y brillante, con un mechón que le caía en medio de la frente. Sus ojos eran también castaños y de mirada amable. Tenía sus castañas cejas fruncidas y veía hacia la parte baja de las escaleras._

—_¡No me vengas con cuentos, Kamiya! —gritó el chico al que la castaña le gritaba y fue lo último que dijo antes de chocar contra un profesor que subía._

—_¿Lo ves¡Te lo dije, Osawa! —la castaña se rió y le dirigió la vista a Izzy —Creo que esto es tuyo —comentó, extendiéndole el libro._

—_Gracias —Izzy lo tomó y bajó la vista._

—_Lamento lo de mi compañero, pero es hiperactivo —señaló con el pulgar al niño que seguía en las escaleras, ya que el profesor con el que había chocado lo estaba regañando —Ésta no es mariposa —soltó de pronto._

—_¿Disculpa? —se extrañó Izzy._

—_El animal de la portada —señaló el libro que acababa de entregarle —Es una polilla._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—_Por las antenas —la castaña señaló las antenas del insecto en la fotografía de la portada —Las antenas de las mariposas terminan en una especie de bolita, pero las polillas tienen antenas que parecen cubiertas de pelitos pequeños. ¿No te habías fijado?_

_Izzy negó con la cabeza, maravillada de que alguien pudiera percibir ese tipo de detalles._

—_Los que hacen estos libros deberían poner atención a lo que dicen —comentó la castaña antes de encogerse de hombros y comenzar a bajar las escaleras —Nos veremos._

—_Disculpe, superiora —dijo Izzy de pronto._

_Se sorprendió de que la castaña riera al oírla._

—_¡No me llames así, por favor! —pidió, aún riendo —Soy Tan._

—_¿Tan?_

—_En realidad, me llamo Taniko, pero puedes decirme Tan —la castaña sonrió con simpatía —¿Y tú quién eres?_

—_Izzy Izumi._

—_¡Qué nombre más curioso!_

—_La verdad, me llamo Koushouri, pero prefiero Izzy, si no le importa._

_Tan volvió a reír._

—_No, no me importa —afirmó —Pero no me hables de usted. Me haces sentir extraña._

_Izy asintió vagamente y la observó alejarse. Se preguntó quién sería y en los días siguientes, preguntó a sus compañeros de clase si alguno conocía a alguna alumna mayor llamada Taniko. Obtuvo respuesta tres días después de encontrarse con ella, al hablarle a un niño castaño, más alto que la mayoría, que sonrió al oír el nombre._

—_Es genial¿no crees? —comentó, para luego relatar algo de que esa niña le había ayudado una vez. Izzy escuchó aquello con atención, reteniendo cada detalle en su memoria._

_Le había impresionado tanto que Tan distinguiera una polilla de una mariposa, que ella también quería saber todo y captar cualquier detalle. Simplemente, sentía una gran curiosidad._

---Fin de remembranza---

Izzy apenas recordaba eso. Ahora podía ver claramente de dónde había nacido gran parte de su curiosidad, la parte que hasta la fecha la movía casi siempre: había nacido de Tan. Ella le enseñó lo bueno que era saber cosas. Knowledge la observó un momento antes de hablar.

—Es hora de irnos —indicó, mirando de nueva cuenta el radar —No tenemos tiempo y deben pasar los demás.

—¿Porqué mis amigos y yo estamos haciendo esto? —quiso saber Izzy, con aspecto pensativo —¿Porqué nos están trayendo a este lugar?

—Es necesario —Knowledge sonó entre preocupado y triste —Al parecer, Taniko Kamiya no tiene el más mínimo interés en evitar la desfragmentación. Esto es porque los que ella conoció como Superiores le pidieron encontrar a alguien que la reemplazara en la sentencia y como ella no aceptó, asumirá la responsabilidad.

—¿Eso qué tiene qué ver directamente con lo que usted y sus compañeros están haciéndonos?

—Nosotros no podemos interferir en el curso de los eventos, así que hacemos lo que podemos. _El último emblema no se revelará a menos que su representante lo encuentre dentro de sí mismo_.

—¿Qué cosa? —se extrañó Izzy.

—Es parte de una especie de profecía que existe en el Digimundo desde el principio de su existencia. Habla de un emblema poderoso, mucho más que los otros nueve, y que no cualquier niño elegido podría tener. O al menos, se supone que un niño elegido puede tenerlo, dado que así ha sido siempre. Las cosas son suficientemente complicadas ahora como para ocuparse de viejos escritos —suspiró —Si soy sincero, no soy muy creyente de esa clase de cosas, y eso que soy una muestra viviente. Y para empeorar todo, están esas lagunas mentales…

—¿Qué lagunas mentales? —Izzy se había detenido de pronto.

No pensaba moverse de ahí hasta que le aclararan algunas cosas, por mucho que aquellas figuras encapuchadas dijeran que no había tiempo qué perder. Knowledge pareció percatarse de ello, porque también se detuvo, aunque lo hizo de tal forma que daba a entender que no le agradaba hacerlo. Miró a la niña (o eso se vio, puesto que su rostro estaba oculto) y respondió.

—Los digimons que tienen a un compañero humano estrechan lazos con ellos, y no me refiero sólo a lazos emocionales. Al estar en el Digimundo, los niños elegidos se vuelven bases de datos y a través de los digivices y emblemas, les transmiten cierta información, la responsable de las digievoluciones. Creo que los humanos la denominan _deseos_. Todos esos deseos también en el Digimundo se transformaron en bases de datos y poco a poco, han podido descifrarse. Al igual que los sentimientos de los humanos, los deseos son algo imposible de explicar con números, letras y algoritmos. Pero al menos sabemos que esos deseos son los que unen a los digimons con sus humanos y por eso, cuando ellos desaparecen, los humanos empiezan a olvidar cosas importantes para ellos. En este caso en concreto, el trío Chess Set usa a los digimons de los Doce de Japón que tiene capturados para provocar que olviden a la persona que los hizo encontrar su emblema en sí mismos, el equivalente de la Superiora digimon. Y esa persona…

—Esa persona es Tan —completó Izzy, empezando a comprender la gravedad del asunto —Y todo eso¿no puede evitarse¿No puede hacerse nada?

—No que sepamos —Knowledge negó con la cabeza apesadumbradamente —Nos gustaría hallar el último emblema para ayudar en algo, pero no tenemos ninguna pista mas la que los Superiores nos dieron al ir tras Taniko Kamiya, pues con eso nos dijeron, sin querer, qué significaba la señal sobre quién podría hacer surgir ese último emblema:_ …cuando haya dos almas en el cuerpo de esa persona y ambas almas jueguen con los caminos de los demás…_

Izzy frunció el entrecejo al oír eso último, pensando que era una señal muy extraña, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que significaba. Ella solamente conocía a una persona que cumpliera con esas características.

—Pobre Tan —dijo sin darse cuenta —Si hubiera sabido antes todo esto…

—No creo que haya servido de mucho —Knowledge se encogió de hombros —El destino ya está escrito en la mayor parte de los casos y Taniko Kamiya no es la excepción. Digamos que… Tiene un corazón demasiado grande. De una forma u otra, todo esto le habría pasado.

Izzy no pudo más que asentir, pues lo que le decía Knowledge era una verdad manifiesta.

—Pero no entiendo porqué precisamente Tan —replicó Izzy, sin rendirse —¿Porqué ella?

—Eso es un misterio aún para nosotros, así que no puedo responderte. Lo único que puedo decir es que tenemos suerte en que ella sea, según la profecía, la que hará surgir el último emblema. En lo personal, creo que es la más indicada.

Izzy asintió y junto con Knowledge, se dispuso a salir del lugar.

&&&

Los encapuchados se reunieron con Knowledge en cuanto éste salió de aquel sitio misterioso (el que se decía que era el corazón de Tan), acompañado por Izzy. En tanto, Izzy fue regresada a su posición original, encerrada en la columna de luz del color de su emblema, pero al estar los encapuchados distraídos, pudo contarles a sus amigos lo que Knowledge le confió.

—¿Entienden lo que significa? —inquirió al terminar su relato —El trío Chess Set no condenó a Tan y a Destinymon porque cometieran un delito. Las sentenciaron porque al menos Tan es un peligro para ellos. Y Destinymon, creo yo, es el digimon compañero de quien puede tener ese último emblema, sino¿porqué se llevaría con Tan de esa manera?

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí, entre preocupados y asustados.

—Creo que Izzy tiene razón —intervino de pronto Kei —La Superiora siempre ha sido muy especial, al menos eso creo desde que la conozco. Y por eso, me niego a creer que no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle.

—Según los encapuchados, eso estamos haciendo —Mak habló de improviso, sobresaltando un poco a sus amigos —Estamos ayudando a Tan recordándole que ella tiene las mismas cualidades que nosotros. Las mismas que nos dan nuestros emblemas.

—Lo que nos lleva a deducir que el último emblema, el que se supone que tal vez tenga Tan… —Izzy hizo una pausa, meditando con concentración en la nueva idea que le atravesó la mente, y sus amigos la observaron en silencio, sabiendo que siempre lograba buenas deducciones —Ese emblema que tanto buscan… Sin duda es muy poderoso. ¿Si no, para que necesitaría un corazón como el de Tan?

—¿Un corazón como el de Tan? —repitió lentamente Saro.

—Knowledge me lo dijo, Tan tiene un corazón muy grande —Izzy miró a sus amigos con ojos serios —Nosotros también, pero no como ella. La conocemos, chicos, sabemos cómo es. ¿Sí o no Tan no es una chica ordinaria?

Todos asintieron imperceptiblemente. Era cierto, Tan no era común, ni corriente. La pregunta que les quedaba en la mente era ¿podrían ellos de verdad ayudarla con algo tan simple como ponerse a recordar lo que su amiga había hecho por ellos?

—Bien, está decidido —oyeron que decía la voz de Courage —Te toca, Sincerity. Después de ti, irán Hope, Light, Goodness y al final… Al final iré yo.

—¿Te olvidas de mí? —inquirió la figura de rojo conocida como Love, con un dejo de sorna en la voz —No pensarás que voy a abstenerme.

—Sí¿y nosotros? —intervino enérgicamente Couraship, señalándose a sí mismo, y a los otros dos de capas bicolores —¡Queremos ayudar!

Courage negó con la cabeza.

—Love, creo que podrás cerrar con broche de oro. En cuanto a lo otro, sus emblemas ya están representados. Y necesitamos que alguien vigile este sitio, por si esos infelices…

—Tranquilo, Courage —pidió amablemente Light.

—Como sea, es una orden —concluyó Courage con firmeza —Y es por su bien.

—Cuando te pones en ese plan, eres insoportable —desdeñó Lovity con enfado.

—Muchas gracias —se burló Courage —Ahora, Sincerity, si quisieras…

—Un momento —soltó de pronto Saro, entre desesperado y decidido —Antes que sigan con todo esto, queremos respuestas. No pueden dejarnos con dudas por más tiempo.

Courage aparentemente le dirigió la mirada, pues su capucha se inclinó en dirección al muchacho, aunque con un movimiento lánguido.

—¿No hemos dicho ya que tenemos poco tiempo? —inquirió con voz cansina —Ustedes y nosotros buscamos lo mismo: el bienestar de nuestros mundos. Como ya descubrieron, el Digimundo y el mundo real no son los únicos que existen. Este sitio —hizo con un brazo un gesto vago que abarcaba su entorno —también es un mundo, aunque más insignificante y pequeño que algunos que han visitado. Y no quisiéramos que se destruyera.

—¿Es eso lo único que les importa? —quiso saber Saro, frunciendo el ceño —¿Conservar a salvo su propio mundo?

—No —esta vez quien contestó fue Love, con voz más seria que antes —También queremos hacer que ustedes vean cosas que antes no notaban siquiera. Y eso va especialmente por ella.

Señaló a Tan con un gesto de cabeza, suspirando brevemente al segundo siguiente. De pronto, un lejano y potente estruendo los sobresaltó a todos.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Daisy nerviosamente.

Courage y Friendship se miraron.

—Debe ser ese detestable trío —musitó el segundo con fastidio —Quienes ya cumplimos, vayamos a entretenerlos.

Purity y Knowledge asintieron y junto con Friendship, hicieron una floritura con una mano, en la cual apareció una especie de arma, combinación extraña de lanza y espada, de los mismos colores que las capas de sus portadores. Despidiéndose con una agitación de su arma, Friendship anduvo hacia una esquina del sitio y se desvaneció, seguido de Purity y Knowledge.

—Es hora —anunció Sincerity, parándose delante de una sorprendida Joy —Nos toca, y más te vale que le hagas honor a tu emblema, porque lo vas a necesitar.

Y sintiéndose ratón de laboratorio, Joy fue liberada de su encierro y conducida al interior del corazón de Tan.

&&&

_Bueno, seguramente muchos creyeron que me había olvidado de esta historia¿verdad? Pues siendo sincera, sí, la tenía olvidadísima. De no ser porque en estos días ando con una baja de inspiración en mis otros fic's y me decidí a darme una vuelta general por mis trabajos, a ver qué se me ocurría, no me habría acordado de lo perdida que andaba esta trama. Y créanme, la primera perdida era yo, leyendo el borrador del capi y repasando la historia completa de pe a pa para refrescarme la memoria. Pero al final lo logré._

_Siendo honesta, estaba por cortar esto del pase de los elegidos por el corazón de Tan. ¿La razón? Se está alargando demasiado, y no tenía esa intención. Quería que la historia acabara en otros tres capítulos, máximo. Pero ahora, que he retornado a ella, creo que no será posible. Además, supongo que tengo algunos otros misterios por resolver y que en tres capítulos no quedarían claros, jajaja._

_En fin, creo que esto es todo por el momento. A los antiguos lectores (si es que se acuerdan del fic todavía) les agradezco la larguísima espera (que ojalá no se repita). Y si se aparecen nuevos lectores, por mí no hay problema. Al menos ellos no se quejarán de la espera, jajaja. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto (espero)._


End file.
